Influence
by Tellequelle
Summary: En grandissant, Craig Tucker a développé un caractère assez spécial : Il se fiche de tout et refuse d'être heureux au point de ne plus sourire. Lorsqu'il découvre que sa sœur est amoureuse d'un de ses amis, sa vision du monde risque de bien changer. Creek.
1. Prologue

**Vous n'allez pas me croire... Je suis vivante ! ...**

**Bon, tout d'abord je suis désolée de mon absence de plus de 4 mois (une deuxième fois). En plus, ça fait genre 8 mois que je l'ai promise cette fic Creek, mais j'ai mis des plombes à l'écrire, et ma seule excuse c'est le fait d'être assez occupée... Je suis en Terminale et au journal du lycée, quand j'ai du temps libre écrire n'est pas ce que me donne le plus envie. (je vous dis pas l'an prochain) Pourtant j'ai fait des efforts, promis ! Parce que si j'écris dans le fond c'est parce que j'aime ça, haha, alors comme je suis en vacances depuis une semaine, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai terminé cette fic (et donc je n'ai absolument rien foutu niveau devoirs et révisions du bac et mes amies me prennent pour une grosse flemmarde mais c'est pas grave, parce que ça m'a fait plaisir de prendre du temps pour la finir cette fic).**

**Ensuite, certains seront peut-être déçus, mais il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic, j'avais envie de faire un truc soft, contrairement à d'habitude.**

**Aussi, il y a surement des fautes d'orthographe, dites moi si vous en trouvez une choquante, il m'arrive de laisser passer de ces trucs !**

**Très important, South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone.**

**Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Influence**

_Craig n'a pas envie d'être heureux. Craig ne veut pas admettre qu'il a des émotions et des sentiments. Craig est neutre, au plus grand désespoir de ses amis. Lorsqu'un jour, il apprend que sa petite sœur Ruby est amoureuse d'un de ses amis, il commence à se sentir concerné, mais pour changer, il va avoir besoin d'aide._

Prologue

* * *

(Samedi 8 décembre, 22h)

Craig Tucker est quelqu'un qui se fiche de tout. Il peut y a avoir la guerre dans tel ou tel pays, peu importe, tant qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Des monstres ont envahi la ville d'à côté, ce n'est pas son problème. On a trouvé un remède contre le cancer, et alors ?

Craig Tucker est ainsi, ce qui arrive aux autres ne le touche pas, et parfois, même ce qui se passe dans sa vie ne l'intéresse pas. C'est pourquoi il ne fait pas attention aux cours, il n'en a rien à faire s'il a un avenir ou pas, il n'est pas du genre à prévoir à l'avance et à se projeter dans l'avenir. Il n'est pas non plus du style _Carpe Diem_, parce que profiter, ce n'est pas dans son vocabulaire. Ça introduirait une notion de bonheur, de plaisir, de joie de vivre, et c'est donc contraire à sa personnalité.

Evidemment, il lui arrive d'apprécier un moment plus qu'un autre, mais il ne l'avouera pas, et c'est certainement pour ça qu'il ne sourit jamais.

Pour lui, la vie, c'est chiant, et ça vaut la peine d'être vécue uniquement parce que ce qui vient après ne peut être que plus chiant. Le paradis, l'enfer, le néant, le ciel, peu importe de quoi il s'agit, Craig ne recherche pas à être heureux, de toute façon, il cherche juste à éviter le malheur, à survivre.

Il a pourtant des sentiments, ce n'est pas un robot. Il a des amis auxquels il tient, il a une sœur qu'il aime beaucoup, il est juste incapable de l'avouer. Puisqu'il n'a pas de notion de bonheur, il est juste conscient d'être moins malheureux lorsqu'il est en compagnie de ses amis ou lorsqu'il sait que sa petite sœur va bien.

Et maintenant il a 17 ans, il est en dernière année de lycée, il n'a aucun avenir, et qu'il en soit conscient ou pas, si on lui pose une question là-dessus, il dira juste qu'il s'en fout. C'est dans son caractère, c'est ainsi. Il a grandi et au fur et à mesure des années c'est devenu de pire en pire, il a muri vers le négatif, il est devenu complètement neutre, il n'a pas envie de faire le bien ou le mal autour de lui, et encore bien même il le ferait sans s'en rendre compte, ça ne le toucherai pas tant que ça. Car il n'a pas toujours était comme ça. Il l'est juste devenu, au fil des années, jugeant que le monde dans lequel il vivait n'était pas fait pour lui et que le seul moyen de lutter, c'était de refuser d'être heureux. Et aujourd'hui tant que les autres ne viennent pas le souler, il se considère non-malheureux.

Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, oui, il a des amis. Des amis d'enfance qui ne l'ont jamais laissé tomber même quand ils ont vu sa personnalité se dégrader. Ils arrivent à le trainer de force dans certaines activités, ils le font venir à des fêtes et à des soirées entre potes, et Craig se laisse faire, parce qu'au fond, il aime être avec ses amis. Même si Clyde est un pleurnichard complètement immature, même si Token est trop sérieux et décalé de la réalité, même si Tweek est un caféinomane paranoïaque. Ils sont sympas avec lui et l'acceptent tel qu'il est, c'est tout ce dont Craig a besoin.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas de sa sœur, Ruby. Elle est comme Craig quand il avait son âge, et secrètement, il souhaite qu'elle ne devienne pas comme lui, il veut qu'elle garde un peu de joie de vivre, même si elle est imbuvable et insupportable, c'est le seul membre de sa famille qu'il apprécie. En tant que grand-frère, il se sent obligé de la protéger, et même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, il veille toujours sur elle.

Tous les soirs, il va voir si elle est bien dans sa chambre. Quand leurs parents sont là, plusieurs fois dans la journée, il vérifie si leur père n'a pas levé la main sur elle. Quand il passe devant son collège il la cherche des yeux dans la cour, pour voir quelles sont ses fréquentations. Dans ces moments-là, ses amis se moquent de lui, enfin surtout Clyde, et pour unique réponse, Craig lui fait un doigt. Il sait qu'il devrait arrêter, parce que les gens sont habitués, ça ne veut plus rien dire. Mais c'est dans ses gènes, quand il n'a pas envie de s'exprimer avec des mots, il le fait avec un de ses majeurs.

Il arrive que ses amis viennent chez lui. En principe, c'est Clyde qui décide de taper l'incruste en demandant aux autres de venir avec lui. Les parents de Craig ne sont pratiquement jamais chez eux, que ce soit pour le travail ou juste pour sortir, le genre de parents qui se fiche un peu de leurs enfants, de la même manière que Craig se fiche de la vie.

Token ramène toujours à manger et c'est une manière de convaincre Craig de les laisser entrer. Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal de toute façon, être avec ses amis est la deuxième chose qu'il trouve positive avec le fait de pouvoir protéger sa sœur. Et à priori, même si Ruby est dans une autre pièce, aucun d'entre eux de compte lui faire du mal.

Aujourd'hui, ils ont ramené des DVD, enfin surtout Clyde. Et pour le moment, c'est un film d'horreur, pour le plus grand malheur du blond de la bande : Tweek. Celui-ci a abandonné l'idée de les faire changer d'avis en ce qui concerne les films qu'ils ont choisi. Ils veulent faire comprendre à Tweek que ce ne sont que des films et pas la réalité, que les monstres n'existent pas. Ils savent surtout que film flippant ou pas, Tweek sera toujours aussi paranoïaque et stressé. Quand on a atteint des sommets comme le sien impossible d'aller plus haut. Et il faut aussi avouer que ses réactions les font rire, et parfois elles font rire, très légèrement, Craig. Parce que si Craig ne sourit jamais pour sourire, il lui arrive de rire, c'est rare, mais ça arrive. Quand c'est le cas, il met sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas montrer que les commissures de ses lèvres sont remontées, mais ce n'est jamais un rire à s'en faire mal aux côtes, c'est juste deux ou trois gloussements qui passent souvent inaperçus. Mais rire ne veut pas dire être heureux, parce qu'une fois qu'on ne rit plus, tout redevient comme avant, mais ça n'empêche pas Craig de se retenir de rire un maximum.

Malgré tout, Craig aime s'amuser. Il a conscience que lorsqu'il s'ennuie, il se sent mal.

La neutralité, c'est tout ce que Craig connait. La neutralité, la passivité, la nonchalance, le rien.

Et pourtant Craig pourrait être heureux, il en est capable, parfois il l'est même sans s'en rendre compte. Il appréciera une chose plutôt qu'une autre, il s'amusera, il se sentira à l'aise dans sa vie. Mais quelque part, Craig n'a pas envie d'être heureux, alors il n'a plus envie de rien, et puisqu'il n'a plus envie de rien, il ne peut plus avoir envie d'être heureux. C'est un cercle vicieux, mais évidemment, Craig s'en fiche.

« Allez enlève ton bonnet pour une fois tête de nœud ! » Clyde. Clyde est comme ça, il réagit comme un enfant. Il fait des choses stupides, dit des choses stupides, et tout le monde s'en accommode, parce qu'il est gentil, dans le fond.

Craig lui répond en lui faisant un doigt, pas question d'enlever son bonnet. Sans lui, il se sent sans défense, un peu comme Tweek lorsqu'il n'a pas de caféine dans le sang.

« Ahh ! Ils sont foutus ! GAH ! » Le film est commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes et les autres ont arrêté de compter les interventions de Tweek depuis longtemps. Même si les personnages ne font que marcher, il est persuadé qu'ils vont mourir dans la seconde. Et lui avec.

« Du calme Tweek. » Quand Craig prend la parole, avec sa voix nasale, c'est toujours d'un ton monotone, sans émotion. Clyde et Token se demandent toujours comme il arrive à maîtriser Tweek avec ce ton neutre, parce que Craig est le seul capable de calmer Tweek en prononçant ces trois mots, ou même n'importe lesquels. Les deux amis en sont venus à la conclusion que, pour que Tweek se calme, fasse le vide de son stress, il lui faut des paroles au ton simple et au sens vide. L'inverse de ce qu'il ressent, enfin, l'inverse de ce qu'il est.

Parce que Tweek est en quelque sorte le contraire total de Craig, même si lui non plus n'a pas l'air vraiment heureux, mais au moins, il essaye. Ce n'est pas sa faute si son esprit tordu et surtout le café l'en empêchent. Mais Tweek sourit, et il accepte de sourire parce que ça lui fait du bien. Quand il lui arrive quelque chose de positif, quand il a une bonne note après avoir travaillé dur, quand il a pu aider quelqu'un, quand on lui offre un cadeau qui lui fait plaisir, il sourit, parce qu'il est content. Tout simplement.

Mais il ne se fiche pas de la vie, loin de là. C'est juste qu'il hésite encore s'il doit aimer la vie ou la détester. Il a toujours peur, de tout et de n'importe quoi, il n'a confiance en pratiquement personne. Et pourtant, il lui arrive d'avoir des moments de répit, et il y a des gens auxquels il tient beaucoup, et contrairement à Craig, il assume pleinement le fait de pouvoir avoir des sentiments. Il est juste paranoïaque, stressé, constamment en train de trembler, il ne connaît pas la neutralité. Les gens le regardent toujours bizarrement à cause de ça, et ça le rend encore plus parano. Il a l'impression qu'il ne peut compter que sur ses amis et sur sa famille. Et encore, en un instant il peut être persuadé qu'ils font partie d'une conspiration contre lui à l'échelle planétaire. Peut-être que tous les êtres-humains de cette planète sont des robots sauf lui, peut-être qu'il vit dans un mensonge total. Ou peut-être qu'il est juste un peu dérangé.

Tweek aimerait bien être heureux, c'est juste qu'il n'y arrive pas.

Craig pourrait être heureux, c'est juste qu'il n'en a pas envie.

« Vous regardez un film d'horreur ? J'peux le regarder avec vous ? » Ruby vient de descendre les escaliers, elle est maintenant derrière le fauteuil où sont assis Craig et Token, Clyde et Tweek s'étant installés à terre. Elle a déjà les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Et pour le moment personne ne lui répond.

« Craig, je te ferais dire que ta sœur vient de demander un truc. » Craig se retourne vers Token en lui lançant un regard froid. Il sait très bien que sa sœur est là et qu'elle vient de parler, il espérait juste que quelqu'un réponde à sa place.

« Ce film est interdit aux moins de seize ans. » Ruby fronce les sourcils, même si les quatre garçons sont dos à elle. Elle a quatorze ans et ne supporte pas quand son frère utilise son âge pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Il a beau aimer sa sœur, c'est vraiment une teigne.

« Vous regardez bien des films pornos ! » Elle tourne les talons et remonte dans sa chambre après sa dernière réplique. Les adolescents se mettent à ricaner, enfin, seulement Clyde et Token. Tweek est trop terrorisé par le film et Craig, et bien c'est Craig.

« Ahhhhh ! » Les regards se tournent vers Tweek, qui vient d'hurler à la mort, au cas où il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

« Putain Tweek, tu cris vraiment comme une fille ! » Clyde se met à rire, il est content de sa vanne. Token se met juste à glousser, plutôt d'accord avec son ami. Craig ne dit rien, vérifie encore une seconde si Tweek s'en est remis et se replonge dans le film.

Le film continue, les adolescents sont toujours devant la télé, Ruby est toujours dans sa chambre. Elle cherche un nouveau moyen de taper l'incruste. Elle sait que ce qu'elle leur a dit en partant était stupide, que ça ne la rend que plus immature, et maintenant elle est énervée contre elle-même, en plus d'être énervée contre son frère, qui pourrait la laisser passer du temps avec lui et sa bande.

Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas descendre et menacer son frère qu'elle ira cafter aux parents, déjà car ces deux-là s'en ficheraient, et aussi parce qu'elle aurait l'air d'une gamine. Et quand elle passe pour une gamine devant les amis de Craig, ça la rend toujours mal à l'aise. Elle aimerait avoir leur âge et pouvoir rester avec eux comme bon lui semble, mais elle vient d'avoir quatorze ans, elle n'est qu'en dernière année de collège, des garçons de leur âge n'en ont rien à faire d'une fille comme elle. Elle a du mal à se rendre à l'évidence, et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'essayer et d'essayer.

« Allez ! Laissez-moi rester avec vous ! » Craig soupire, ne se retourne même pas vers sa sœur.

« J'ai pas envie que tu sois traumatisée Ruby. » Elle se tourne alors vers Tweek qui se cache derrière un coussin. S'il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui risque d'être traumatisée c'est bien lui.

« Mais j'ai déjà vu plein de films d'horreurs avec des copines et j'ai jamais était choquée ou quoi que ce soit ! » C'est à ce moment-là que Tweek se retourne vers elle, un peu surpris. Il vient d'en prendre pour son amour propre. Ruby le remarque et décide d'arrêter là.

« Enfin… Laissez tomber. Je sais que vous me considérez comme une gamine de toute façon. » Elle quitte la pièce et retourne dans sa chambre en leur faisant un doigt qu'ils ne voient même pas.

Elle en tout cas ne se considère pas du tout comme une gamine. Elle pense être beaucoup plus mature que Clyde et beaucoup moins sensible que Tweek, et elle a surement raison.

« T'es pas très sympa avec ta sœur. » Craig ne jette même pas un seul regard à Token qui vient de lui adresser la parole, il se contente de lui répondre sur son ton monotone.

« T'as pas de petite sœur, tu peux pas comprendre. » Clyde relève la tête vers Craig et Token pour leur répondre.

« Franchement, je comprends Craig, avoir une petite sœur dans les pattes c'est chiant. » Token hausse les épaules.

« En même temps la tienne a douze ans vieux. » Un silence s'installe, jusqu'à ce que Craig décide de reprendre la parole.

« C'est pas parce qu'elle est chiante que je ne veux pas qu'elle regarde ce film avec nous. C'est seulement parce que ce film pourrait vraiment la faire flipper. » Token lui balance une tape dans le dos en surprenant Craig.

« On a bien remarqué que t'adorais ta sœur, mais faut bien avouer que c'est une gamine agaçante. » Craig fronce les sourcils, se tourne vers Token. Il hésite à lui répondre ou à le frapper, même s'il sait que la bagarre serait interrompue au bout de dix secondes. Il déteste qu'on parle sur le dos de sa sœur, même s'il sait que c'est vrai.

Heureusement pour Token, Craig n'a pas le temps de se décider puisque Tweek le coupe dans son élan.

« M-Moi je l'aime bien. » Clyde se met à rire comme un idiot avant de pousser Tweek du bras.

« Ahah ! Tweek est pédophile ! » Celui-ci fronce les sourcils, s'apprête à se défendre mais est aussitôt arrêté par une scène de bain de sang. Il cache ses yeux sous un coussin et attend que le film soit moins terrorisant.

« Tu te crois drôle Clyde ? » Clyde fait son plus beau sourire à Craig, même s'il se doute que ça va l'énerver encore plus. Avant que l'un des deux ne réagisse, Token se met à parler.

« Craig, avoue que c'était marrant, on sait très bien que Tweek n'est pas pédophile, il est caféophile. » Clyde écoute son ami parler et fini par exploser de rire. Parfois, Craig se demande pourquoi ils trainent ensemble, tous les quatre. Token est normal, Clyde est complètement stupide, Tweek est complètement stressé, Craig est complètement neutre. Mais ils sont amis et même s'ils leur arrivent de se taper sur le système, ils s'aiment bien.

« J'espère bien. Parce que Tweek, t'as pas intérêt à toucher à ma sœur. » Clyde continue de rire devant la réaction du brun qui visiblement ne connait pas l'humour. Même Tweek se met à sourire.

« J-J'en avais pas du tout -ngh- pas du tout l'intention. » Craig hoche la tête de manière perplexe en signe de satisfaction.

Le film se termine, ils enchainent sur un autre. Un film de science-fiction. Cette fois-ci interdit au moins de douze ans. Craig espère juste que ça sœur ne descende pas, car l'excuse de l'âge risque de pas marcher. Il n'est pas question de savoir si oui ou non elle sera traumatisée, mais après la discussion de tout à l'heure, Craig commence à s'inquiéter. Et même si ça ne se voit absolument pas, le fait qu'un de ses amis décide de se faire sa sœur est l'une des choses qui le terrorise le plus. Surtout si l'ami en question est Tweek.

« Ta sœur est quand même bizarre vieux. » Craig se tourne vers Token en haussant un sourcil, pas sûr de comprendre.

« J'veux dire, quel est l'intérêt de venir squatter avec nous ? On a quoi d'intéressant ? » Craig réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« On est plus vieux. Elle veut juste paraître mature. »

« Envers qui ? »

« Envers nous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, ferme la un peu, tu veux ? » C'est alors que Clyde choisit son moment pour s'incruster dans la conversation, en en commençant une autre.

« Elle doit être amoureuse de moi. » Token se met alors à rire comme jamais. Clyde lui jette alors un regard noir.

« Eh ho, j'peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? » Clyde lui demande un peu vexé. Token se calme progressivement mais est encore sous le choc de la bêtise monumentale de son ami.

« Tu dis vraiment de la merde Clyde. T'as trouvé que ça ? » Clyde fronce les sourcils mais finalement hausse les épaules.

« Bah ça paraît logique, Candice se conduit exactement pareil quand Token est chez moi. » Token le pousse du bras. Depuis quelques mois, il est devenu évidement que la sœur de Clyde avait un faible pour son meilleur ami.

« Clyde, ta sœur a douze ans. Ruby et elle ne se conduisent pas de la même façon. Je pense pas qu'elle aime un de vous trois, surtout pas toi Clyde. »

« C'est pas sympa. » Craig hausse les épaules après la réplique de Clyde. Il espère juste qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer. Pas encore.

« Je sais. » Craig remarque alors qu'il n'a pas vraiment suivi le film et qu'il commence à être largué. Il a beau se dire qu'il s'en fiche, au fond, ça l'énerve un peu.

« Mais Clyde n'a pas vraiment tort. C-C'est -ngh- c'est possible. GAH ! » Et maintenant Tweek s'y met. Craig ne veut absolument pas commencer à les croire. Il sait que ça ne changerait rien, mais il ne veut pas commencer à s'imaginer sa sœur avec un de ses amis.

« J'vous dis que non. Point final. » Et maintenant Craig est bon pour y penser toute la soirée. Et si Clyde avait raison ? Et si sa sœur avait flashé sur un de ses trois meilleurs amis ? C'est totalement irréaliste, Clyde est complètement immature et stupide, Tweek est complètement cinglé et stressé, et Token… Son cerveau fait tilt, Token, il est normal non ? La sœur de Clyde a bien craqué sur lui, donc sa propre sœur en est capable aussi, non ?

Craig décide alors une chose. Bientôt, il ira enquêter là-dessus. Quittes à faire chier sa sœur et à baisser dans estime, il va la questionner et espérer tirer des indices de ses réactions. Craig a bon ne suivre aucun cours et être très peu sociable, il est très psychologue.

Et si sa sœur est amoureuse de Token, il peut être sûr que celui-ci ne franchira pas le seuil de sa maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit passée à autre chose. Elle est trop jeune pour ces choses-là, surtout si son coup de cœur a trois ans de plus qu'elle.

* * *

**Et donc le chapitre 1 ! J'ai toujours du mal avec les premiers chapitres. Quand je les relis je ne les aime pas alors qu'à l'origine c'était l'inverse. Enfin bref, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire plaisir. A la prochaine !**

**PS : Je compte publier un ou deux chapitres par semaine.**


	2. I-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même

**Et nous voilà partis pour un premier chapitre après le prologue.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Qu'elles me permettent de progresser ou qu'elles m'encouragent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Influence**

I

Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même

* * *

(Lundi 10 décembre 9h50)

Au lycée, Craig est toujours le même, et pourtant ça n'empêche pas les filles de venir lui parler. Et il déteste ça.

Depuis qu'il fonctionne comme ça, les gens du lycée devraient être au courant, mais à croire que non. Tous les mois des filles viennent l'aborder, toutes les semaines il les envoie balader. _Elle est pas née celle qui pourra changer mon train de vie_.

Parfois il se demande pourquoi il est le seul à avoir cette vision de la vie. Est-il le seul à pouvoir voir la vérité en face ? A vouloir la voir ? C'est souvent la question qu'il se pose. Mais encore bien même il trouvait quelqu'un comme lui, rien ne dit qu'il s'entendrait avec.

Voir les autres élèves rire et chahuter, ça ne lui fait rien. Les couples qui roucoulent main dans la main, ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Et pourtant au fond de lui, il se dit que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu être comme ça, un ado sans soucis qui profite de la vie et qui est heureux. Mais il se dit toujours qu'il est trop tard, qu'après tout, un jour, la vie bascule. _Memento mori_, se répète-t-il, _memento mori_, Craig. Au fil du temps il a tout simplement réfléchit à tout ce qu'étais la vie et la mort, et il en a stupidement conclu que le bonheur n'existait que pour qu'on soit malheureux ensuite. Et dans sa tête rien dans ce monde n'est capable de le rendre vraiment heureux sans l'anéantir la minute d'après. Tout le monde pense qu'il est pessimiste, lui se considère comme réaliste et considère les autres comme trop optimistes. _Aujourd'hui est un mauvais jour ? Eh bien, demain sera surement mieux ! _Pour Craig, il peut toujours y avoir pire, on touche le fond uniquement lorsqu'on meurt.

« Craig, tu vas bien ? T'as une sale tête… Enfin pire que d'habitude j'veux dire. » Craig se tourne vers Clyde qui vient de lui parler. Ils sont assis sur un banc dans la cour, et Craig fume une cigarette tandis que Clyde ne fait que lui tenir compagnie. Un jour, celui-ci lui a demandé pourquoi il fumait. La question étant plutôt intéressante, puisque fumer détend le fumeur, ce qui voudrait dire que Craig a besoin de se sentir mieux. Evidemment, sa réponse n'a fait que redonner son sens à sa personnalité. « Parce que j'ai commencé. Et arrêter ça demande trop d'effort. » Après ça Clyde a haussé les épaules, s'est promis de ne jamais commencer à fumer et est allé le faire promettre à ses amis, qui l'ont d'abord regardé étrangement, pensant une nouvelle fois que Clyde avait décidé de jouer au gamin. Tweek et Token ne l'avaient en effet pas vraiment pris au sérieux, mais ils ont pris le temps de l'écouter, certainement parce qu'ils étaient habitués à Clyde et qu'ils savaient qu'au fond il disait ça parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux. Token lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de commencer et qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Tweek a tout simplement répondu que fumer, c'était beaucoup trop de pression. Clyde n'a jamais essayé de faire arrêter Craig, parce qu'il savait que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son mauvais caractère.

« Ma tête elle t'emmerde. » Clyde soupire. Il aimerait qu'une fois de temps en temps, son ami soit moins froid et réponde sérieusement à ses questions. Ou tout simplement développe un sens de l'humour eh bien euh… plus drôle.

« Nan mais Craig, s'te plait, dis mois si tu vas bien c'est tout. » Craig hausse les épaules, tire sur sa cigarette et expire la fumée avant de répondre à Clyde, sans se tourner vers lui.

« Ça va, j'vais bien. » L'autre fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

« Non non non Craig. Déjà, tu ne vas jamais bien, et vu la tête que tu fais ça se voit que t'as des ennuis. » Craig en a déjà marre, de Clyde et de ses questions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se conduit toujours en bon ami ? Même auprès de Craig ? Surtout auprès de Craig. _C'est parce qu'il est stupide_, pense ce dernier. _Il est gentil et stupide, il a beau remarquer quand quelque chose me tracasse, il est incapable de faire ce que j'aimerai qu'il fasse : me laisser tranquille._

« Ouaip. J'pense à des trucs qui me font chier. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille avant d'en faire partie. » Clyde croise les bras et appuie son dos contre le dossier du banc. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas aider son ami, il sait qu'encore une fois, il a tout raté, et ça l'énerve. Il aimerait bien que Craig soit comme tout le monde, et même si la plupart des gens lui répète qu'il ne pourra jamais le changer, il s'obstine à penser le contraire. _Un jour il aura une vie digne de ce nom_. C'est ce que Clyde se répète toujours quand il le voit, et au fond, c'est ce que ses deux autres amis espèrent, sans vraiment y croire. Et Craig en est conscient, il n'est pas idiot, il sait bien que si Clyde essaie et essaie encore de lui remonter le moral en organisant plein de trucs avec la bande c'est parce qu'il espère encore que ça marche. Si seulement il savait que le bonheur de Craig était à son apogée lorsqu'il était avec ses amis, il serait surement content, et il organiserait surement encore plus de sorties jusqu'à ce que Craig pète une durite. Parce que les amis, c'est bien, à overdose, c'est terrible. Surtout pour Craig.

Craig regarde sa montre, 10h. L'heure d'aller en histoire. Sa seule motivation pour se bouger et monter les escaliers qui jusqu'à sa salle est le fait qu'il partage ce cours avec Tweek et Token. Clyde commence à lui casser les pieds et il sait que ça lui passera le temps du cours d'histoire.

Et puis il préfère les cours où il est avec ses amis, ça lui permet de s'échapper une ou deux minutes de l'ambiance de la leçon, étant donné qu'il peut leur lancer des trucs en analysant leur réaction. Certaines de Tweek sont assez poussées, et il ne soupçonne jamais son ami.

Une fois, il s'est surpris à rire en classe. Enfin, à rire, à pousser un petit gloussement assez ridicule, qu'heureusement personne n'a remarqué vu le bruit qui régnait dans la salle de classe à ce moment-là. En effet, la boulette de papier était passée sous le col de Tweek et était en train de glisser dans son dos sous sa chemise. Le blond s'est mis à gigoter dans tous les sens en poussant des cris qu'il essayait en vain de contenir. Il a essayé jusqu'au bout et n'a jamais réussi à stopper la chute de la boulette. Et devant ça Craig n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire. A ce jour, il reste persuadé que personne n'a vu ses lèvres se courber vers le haut pendant une fraction de seconde. Parce que sinon, on lui aurait déjà fait le reproche.

Craig s'étonne d'être arrivé en cours à l'avance. D'habitude, il entre dans la salle à la dernière minute. La plupart des sièges sont encore vide et il a l'honneur de pouvoir choisir sa table. Choisir. Les choix et Craig, ça fait deux. Choisir équivaut à préférer une situation à une autre, à faire un mauvais choix, à être déçu. Mais en principe, il choisit la tranquillité et la solitude, alors il va dans un coin de la salle, à côté de la fenêtre. Ainsi, il pourra regarder les gens passer, ce sera surement moins chiant que la Guerre Froide ou _je-ne-sais-quelle autre connerie_.

Les élèvent entrent tour à tour et lorsque Tweek et Token franchissent la porte, il commence à espérer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne viennent prendre la place encore vide de la table voisine à la sienne. Parce qu'être voisin de classe avec un ami, ça veut dire discuter. Discuter, c'est quelque chose que Craig n'aime pas trop. Surtout si les profs haussent le ton pour les sermonner, histoire de faire en sorte que tous les yeux de la classe se posent sur lui. Comme s'ils savaient que c'était la chose que Craig détestait le plus, être un centre d'attention.

Ça doit être pour ça qu'il arrive à la dernière minute. Comme ça il a plus de chance de se trouver assis à côté de personnes qui n'en n'ont rien à faire de lui.

Et c'est donc Tweek qui vient s'assoir à côté de lui, un sourire amical collé aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Craig pourra lui lancer des trucs. Il faut qu'il trouve autre chose, sinon il risque de mourir d'ennui.

Le cours commence et Craig n'a pas d'idée. Si Craig se mettait à lancer des boulettes sur Token, Tweek comprendrait que c'est Craig le responsable de ce qu'il reçoit en classe. Il ne sait pas comment le blond réagirait face à cette découverte, mais il se doute que ses réactions deviendraient moins amusantes. Le brun se tourne vers Tweek et commence à le fixer, à la recherche d'une distraction quelconque qui lui ferait oublier le cours d'histoire pendant quelques secondes. Ça ne le rendrait pas heureux, ça ferait juste passer le temps plus vite. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se répète.

Il n'a pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Après avoir fixé son ami trente secondes, celui-ci commence à trembler, enfin plus que d'habitude. Il jette des regards furtifs au brun et il prend ses notes plus lentement, sa concentration étant en chute libre.

Craig remarque la gêne de son voisin de table et décide de continuer son manège. Il sait que c'est assez bizarre, mais il s'en fiche un peu. Il sait aussi que Tweek n'en mourra pas, et c'est le principal.

« Euh… » Craig lève un sourcil en guise de provocation. Maintenant, Tweek le regarde aussi, étrangement intimidé. Il ravale sa salive et décide de compléter son _euh _par une phrase.

« J'ai un truc sur -ngh- sur… euh… » Craig continuer de le regarder et retiens ses lèvres qui essayent de remonter. Il a appris à faire ça avec le temps, et maintenant c'est devenu un as en la matière.

Pour le moment il continue de le regarder de long en large, ne fait pas attention au fait qu'il n'arrive même pas à faire un phrase et se concentre sur son corps qui gigote, sur ses mains qui s'emmêlent, sur ses pieds qui tapent le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai C-Craig ? » Il lui demande pendant qu'il lui fait un clin d'œil involontaire, suivi d'un autre, et d'un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se force à fermer les yeux et à prendre une grande inspiration.

« Eh bien Tweek, je pensais pas que ça te paniquerait autant d'avoir quelqu'un qui te regarde. » Craig lui répond d'un ton monotone, le même qu'il a tous les jours. On ne perçoit même pas le fait que s'il se le permettait, il éclaterait surement de rire.

« M-M-Mais ça fait au moins cinq minutes que -ack!- que t'arrêtes pas… » Craig hausse les épaules et fait mine de regarder le tableau. Tweek quant à lui, a totalement oublié de continuer de prendre des notes.

« Pourquoi tu faisais ça ? »

« Faisais quoi ? » Tweek fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas quand Craig commence à jouer au plus con.

« Pourquoi tu me f-fixais ? » Craig soupire, cherche une raison au fin fond de sa tête et sort la première qui lui vient à l'esprit.

« C'est marrant à faire. » Pendant un instant le silence règne entre les deux amis. Ils restent bloqués sur la dernière phrase de Craig. Marrant ? Craig trouve quelque chose marrant ?

_J'ai pas vraiment dit ça ?_

_Il a pas vraiment dit ça ?_

_Si ?_

Craig fronce les sourcils, maintenant il est fâché contre lui-même. Foutu cerveau qui sort des mots comme ça.

« J'veux dire, j'avais que ça à faire en fait. » Tweek qui le regardait bizarrement redirige ses yeux vers le tableau noir. Il est complètement troublé alors que le cours n'a commencé que depuis dix minutes. Et il est déjà perdu dans ses notes, d'ailleurs.

Le cours passe lentement et un coup de temps en temps Craig recommence son petit manège. Malheureusement, Tweek a l'air de s'y habituer et ses réactions sont de moins en moins intéressantes. La sonnerie retentit et enfin libère tous les élèves jusqu'à leur prochain cours. En principe, pendant l'interclasse, Craig se fait réquisitionner par ses amis, c'est devenu une habitude et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il les suit sans rechigner jusqu'à la fontaine à eau.

« Bon Craig, tu nous dis ce qui va pas ? » Craig fait directement un doigt à Clyde. Celui-ci a décidé de l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. Est-ce qu'il a une mine si terrible que ça ? Bon, d'accord, il n'a dormi que quatre heures la nuit dernière mais ce n'est pas une raison. En principe Craig n'a aucune expression sur son visage. Ses amis n'ont pas l'air de le voir de cet œil aujourd'hui.

Devant le manque de réponse de leur ami, Craig et Token froncent les sourcils tandis que les TOC de Tweek s'aggravent.

« Rien de spécial. » Craig glisse ses mains dans les poches de son sweat et fait mine d'avoir déjà oublié que ses amis étaient là.

« Craig, y a un truc qui t'énerve, ça se voit. » Craig regarde Token droit dans les yeux. Il a juste envie de lui répondre : _Oui, et c'est vous._ Mais il sait que ça n'arrangerait rien.

« E-Et tu m'as fait flipper tout à l'heure… » Clyde et Token se tourne vers Tweek, l'air impatient de connaître la raison pour laquelle le blond s'est exprimé.

« Il m'a fixé plusieurs fois -ngh- longtemps en plus et il a même dit que c'était marrant. » Les deux autres se retournent vers le brun, assez désorientés. Craig retourne ses yeux pour montrer son agacement.

« Ma langue a ripé. Ça arrive à tout le monde. » Token et Clyde se regardent alors, ayant du mal à y croire. Celui aux cheveux châtains se met alors à sourire.

« Je savais que ça arriverait un jour. Craig est capable de trouver quelque chose marrant. » Il s'arrête alors de sourire quand il se rappelle que la chose marante est le fait de regarder Tweek. Il se tourne alors vers le blond à la recherche de quelque chose d'hilarant. Tweek le regarde alors bizarrement et se recule un peu.

« N-Non, c'était pire que ça… Ngh, c'était… C'était comme s'il me provoquait. Gah ! » Tweek termine sa phrase en se remémorant la scène, et il finit donc de parler avec un spasme. Chose toute naturelle chez lui.

« T'es un grand malade Craig. Si c'est ça qui te fait marrer, putain, c'est que t'es un psychopathe. » Token se met à ricaner en terminant sa phrase, suivi de Clyde qui rit aux éclats, et Tweek qui se met à sourire faiblement.

« Je trouvais pas ça marrant, merde ! Vous me faites chier ! » Il fait un doigt à ces trois amis et s'en va en les laissant derrière eux. Il sait très bien qu'ils vont continuer de parler de ça, mais il s'en fiche tant qu'il n'entend rien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils réussissent à le convaincre qu'il avait réellement trouvé ça marrant.

Craig traverse les couloirs à vive allure, essaye de se souvenir de la salle dans laquelle il doit aller. Il n'a pas trouvé ça marrant, si ? Il s'arrête en plein milieu du corridor qui heureusement pour lui est vide. Il fronce les sourcils, fixe le sol.

_Je suis Craig Tucker, je ne trouve rien de marrant. Les seules fois où je ris, c'est involontaire, il n'y a aucun rapport avec le fait de trouver quelque chose de drôle ou non. Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce monde ? Juste des stupidités, c'est la stupidité qui me donne envie de rire ? Je… _

Il n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Il lutte avec lui-même, sa conscience contre son subconscient. Il se dirige vers le mur et donne un grand coup dedans, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y a surement un prof dans la pièce d'à côté. Il continue alors son chemin rapidement et après avoir pris un angle, il se laisse glisser contre le mur, prêt à affronter ses propres pensées.

Mais plus il pense et plus ça s'empire. Plus il pense et plus il trouve de bonnes raisons au rire. Il n'arrive juste pas à assumer le fait de pouvoir rire. Rire, éprouver du plaisir parce que quelque chose est drôle.

Les minutes passent, les élèvent aussi, devant lui, ils regardent Craig sans vraiment s'en occuper. La sonnerie retentit, il sait que même s'il se bouge maintenant, il arrivera en retard en cours. Alors il décide de sécher, tout en sachant que quoi qu'il arrive il est obligé de se lever. Si un surveillant le trouve là il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure dans le bureau du proviseur.

En quittant le lycée, il continue son débat intérieur jusqu'à trouver un compromis avec lui-même. _Rire, ce n'est pas être heureux, puisque certaines personnes tristes arrivent à rire quand on leur raconte une blague._ Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'autorisera à rire, mais au moins, si un jour ça arrive, il ne s'en voudra plus à mort.

Il repense ensuite à Clyde qui l'a bassiné tout à l'heure et qui a recommencé une heure plus tard. Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison, Craig est tourmenté par quelque chose, et ce depuis hier soir. Depuis que ses amis ont commencé à délirer sur le fait que sa sœur pourrait être amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Craig n'est pas paranoïaque, mais tout change quand il s'agit de sa sœur. Il est trop protecteur et à cause de ça, il imagine toujours le pire, de manière à prévenir le mal, réel ou non.

Il est sûr et certain que si c'est le cas, ça ne peut être que Token. C'est le seul gars normal dans la bande. Si c'était Clyde, Craig ne comprendrait plus rien à la vie, ce dernier étant encore plus immature que sa petite sœur. Et si c'était Tweek, étrangement, Craig s'en sentirait encore plus mal. Sans vraiment pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu tout ça !**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez si vous en avez envie !**


	3. II-L'amour naît avec des paillettes

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il commence à y avoir un peu d'action. Enfin, un peu.** **Et tout dépend du sens du mot action.**

**Merci pour les reviews ! Je les lis toujours et sachez qu'elles me font plaisir et qu'elles me donnent envie de progresser.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**South Park ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Influence**

II

L'amour naît avec des paillettes

* * *

(Lundi 10 décembre 11h20)

Craig regarde sa montre. Déjà 11h20 ? Quand il y pense, depuis qu'il a quitté le lycée, il n'a fait que trainer dans les rues. Le temps passe vite parfois. Il se rappelle alors que Ruby termine les cours du matin à 11h30 et que vu l'heure il pourrait aller la chercher pour manger en ville ou chez eux, histoire de lui éviter un repas de plus dans l'effroyable cantine du collège. En y repensant, Craig a un frisson dans le dos, il ne voudrait savoir pour rien au monde ce qu'il y avait réellement dans ces boulettes de viande.

Il prend la route vers le collège et arrive quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Il envoie un texto à sa sœur et se poste devant la grille de l'entrée. Ruby arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

« Eh bien, que me vaut un tel honneur ? » Malgré sa surprise, Ruby suit tout de même son frère qui a commencé à marcher après avoir entendu sa première phrase. Au fond, il aurait bien aimé un _Merci _ou même un _Salut_.

« Maison ou kebab ? » Ruby soupire en souriant.

« Question stupide. » Craig hausse les épaules. C'est un peu comme s'il rendait son sourire à sa petite sœur. Ils marchent ensemble jusqu'au kebab et s'installe à une table après avoir reçu leur commande.

« Bon Craig, t'as un truc à me demander ou à m'avouer ? Parce qu'en principe tu viens pas me chercher. » Craig termine de mâcher en se demandant comment une fille de quatorze ans est capable d'être aussi chiante après que son frère l'ait invité à manger dans un kebab.

« En principe j'ai cours. » Ruby roule ses yeux. Elle sait très bien que Craig sèche énormément et que s'il le voulait, il pourrait sécher tous ses cours de 11 à 12 pour emmener sa sœur manger ailleurs qu'à la cafétéria du collège.

« Mais ouais c'est ça. » Craig a compris ce que sa sœur voulait dire et décide de la corriger.

« Je sèche pas quand personne n'est avec moi pour le faire, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison. Et j'vais pas demander à mes potes de venir manger avec toi les jours où on sèche de 11 à 12. » Ruby fronce les sourcils. Pour se justifier, Craig fait parfois de longues phrases. C'est rare, mais ça l'énerve. Surtout quand il a raison.

« Alors pourquoi tu viens pas me chercher tous les jours où t'as une bonne raison ? » Craig hausse les épaules.

« En principe si j'ai une raison valable c'est que je suis pas d'humeur à voir quelqu'un. Et j'peux pas sécher tous les cours pour un oui pour un non. » Ruby reprend une bouchée de son kebab tout en fixant son frère. Elle reste persuadée qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

« Laisse que t'as un truc à me dire, non ? » Craig soupire.

« Ouais mais j'aurais très bien pu te le demander ce soir. J'y pensais même plus d'ailleurs. » Ruby n'y croit pas une seconde. Néanmoins, elle décide de ne pas enfoncer le clou.

« Je t'écoute. » Craig n'avait pas prévu de la questionner maintenant et n'a rien en tête. Il ne sait pas par où commencer, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit demander non plus.

« T'as un copain en ce moment ? » Ruby vire au rouge dans la seconde. De colère, de gêne, peu importe. Elle avale brusquement la nourriture qu'elle avait dans sa bouche et se prépare à affronter son frère.

« E-En quoi ça te regarde !? » Craig savait que ça commencerait mal. Il est même persuadé que ça va finir mal.

« J'suis ton frère. Réponds juste à ma question. » Ruby fronce les sourcils et se replace sur sa chaise.

« Non, si tu veux savoir. » Depuis qu'elle est petite, elle déteste parler de sa vie sentimentale avec son frère. Quand ils avaient respectivement 10 et 13 ans, il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que les garçons n'aimaient pas les rousses et qu'elle finirait vieille fille. Heureusement, maintenant, il n'est pas près d'avoir le même discours puisqu'il sait qu'il ne faisait ça que pour embêter sa sœur. Il ne l'a jamais pensé une seconde, mais avant de basculer du _côté obscur_, il taquinait toujours sa sœur.

« Et t'as quelqu'un en vue ? » Ruby fronce encore plus les sourcils et regarde Craig d'un air de défi. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ses années à ne lui avoir rien demandé il se met subitement à la questionner sur sa vie amoureuse.

« M-Mais j't'ai… J't'ai rien demandé ! Laisse-moi manger tranquille ! » Craig décide alors d'y aller franco. Parce qu'à ce train-là il n'est pas près de savoir ce qu'il veut savoir.

« C'est un de mes potes c'est ça ? » Ruby le regarde droit dans les yeux et rougit encore plus. _Bingo_, se dit Craig. _Fait chier_, se dit-il au même moment. Il aurait préféré avoir tort.

« Q-Q-Q-Que q-quoi ? M-Mais pourquoi t-tu… » Ruby s'arrête de parler quand elle se rend compte qu'elle ne fait qu'aggraver son cas. Son frère a découvert son plus grand secret et maintenant, il sait qu'elle est piégée jusqu'au cou, dans une sacrée merde.

« C'est lequel ? » Ruby détourne le regard de celui de son frère. Il ne sait pas duquel des trois il s'agit, c'est déjà ça.

« Ta gueule. » Elle termine rapidement son kebab et retourne au collège toute seule. Craig sait que ça ne sert à rien de lui en demander plus. Heureusement pour lui, il a une autre idée.

Ruby passe la grille et se dirige dans la cour. Il est un peu plus de midi et tout le monde mange. Même les surveillants et les profs. D'ailleurs, elle n'est même pas censée trainer dans la cour à cette heure-ci, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas censée faire au collège et elle n'en a rien à faire. Surtout dans de telles conditions.

Elle donne un puissant coup de pied dans un mur en grognant quelque chose, puis recommence encore cinq ou six fois jusqu'à se sentir assez calmée pour aller s'assoir. Elle est en colère, terriblement en colère. Elle sait que si un adulte vient la chercher pour l'emmener vers la cantine avec tous les élèves elle sera bonne pour la colle ou le renvoie, tout dépend de sa réaction, si elle arrive à se contrôler ou non.

Elle voulait que ça reste secret, et maintenant son frère a découvert Dieu-sait-comment qu'elle aimait un de ses trois amis. Elle a envie de tuer la première personne qui passe devant elle, elle a envie de courir contre un mur sans s'arrêter et s'écraser. Elle sait qu'elle a un problème de colère, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle se demande juste pourquoi elle est revenue au collège. Ses amies ne sortiront pas de la cantine avant un moment et il n'y a absolument rien à faire à part risquer de se faire attraper par un prof. Elle tape une nouvelle fois dans le mur puis se rassoit. Elle ne sait pas du tout où elle pourrait aller. Elle se contente alors de rester là, à réfléchir à comment elle va pouvoir s'en sortir.

De manière à ce que son frère ne découvre pas lequel de ses amis elle aime et de manière à ce qu'il ne l'empêche pas de le voir. Il en est capable et c'est certainement ce qu'il a prévu de faire. Et elle ne peut le trouver que cruel.

« Ruby ? » Cette dernière bondit de son siège, prête à mettre K.O. la personne derrière elle. Au moment où elle remarque que c'est Karen, elle essaie de se calmer, et pourtant elle parait tout sauf calme.

« Ah, salut Karen. » Celle aux cheveux châtains hausse un sourcil puis s'assied sur le banc en ne quittant pas des yeux son amie. Ruby fait de même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Ce serait plutôt à Karen de demander ça. Mais elle se contente de répondre.

« J'te cherchais ! Tu nous as pas dit que tu ne mangeais pas avec nous ! » Ruby hausse les épaules.

« J'vous ai pas vues. J'suis allée manger avec mon frère en ville. » Karen hoche la tête.

« Oh… » Commence-t-elle. « Vous vous êtes disputés ? » La rouquine soupire et croise les bras. Elle ne répond pas et Karen en conclut qu'elle a vu juste.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Ruby se tourne vers elle puis se remet à fixer le vide.

« Il sait que je kiffe son pote. » Karen se mord la lèvre. Elle savait que ce serait dur pour Ruby d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait avec un garçon de trois ans son ainé, elle sait aussi que le fait que son frère soit au courant ne va pas arranger les choses.

« Le seul bon côté, c'est qu'il ne sait pas lequel. Pfff, comme quoi il reste con à moitié. » Karen ne sait pas quoi répondre, elle se sent trop désolée pour son amie. Mais quelque chose lui traverse l'esprit.

« Et tu ne crois pas qu'il va tout faire pour trouver lequel c'est ? » Le visage de Ruby se crispe un peu plus. Elle hoche vivement la tête.

« Et où est ce qu'il est ? »

« Je sais pas, pas au lycée, en tout cas. » Karen se lève brusquement.

« A-Alors tu peux être sûre qu'il est chez vous en train de chercher une preuve ou quelque chose de ce genre ! » Ruby panique d'un seul coup. Son journal intime, il est bien caché, mais son frère est capable d'y passer tout l'après-midi et de le trouver.

« Merde ! » Elle saute du banc et se met à courir vers la sortie. Karen hésite tout d'abord à la suivre, mais finalement se dit que dans trois quart d'heure elle pourra être revenue pour le cours d'anglais. Elle la suit donc jusque chez les Tucker.

Une fois devant chez elle, Ruby tourne la poignée avant de remarquer que la porte est fermée. Elle l'ouvre avec ses clefs et fonce à l'étage sans attendre Karen.

« Craig tu vas voir ! » Elle ouvre alors brusquement la porte de sa chambre prête à détruire son frère dans la seconde, à lui faire bouffer son putain de bonnet. A faire en sorte qu'il regrette à jamais de s'être mêlée de la vie privée de sa sœur, et surement d'avoir songé une seconde à lui pourrir la vie avec ses principes de grand-frère à la con.

Personne.

Sa chambre est vide, rien n'a bougé, c'est le même désordre qu'elle a quitté en allant au collège, et ce serait très étonnant que son frère ait pris la peine de mémoriser la place de chaque objet pour ensuite tout bien remettre à sa place, et ce en l'espace d'une demi-heure. Sachant qu'il faut aussi le trouver, le journal.

« Bah mince. Tant mieux en même temps. » Elle sort de sa chambre et croise Karen.

« Il est pas là ? » Ruby secoue la tête. Elle a envie de passer sa colère sur sa meilleure amie pour l'avoir mise sur une fausse piste. Mais elle sait très bien que Karen avait au moins neuf chances sur dix d'avoir raison.

« C'est bizarre. En principe il aurait dû le chercher. » Ruby s'appuie contre le mur du couloir et prend un air songeur.

« C'est sa mission de grand-frère de merde. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il débarque maintenant. » Elle soupire et retourne sur ses pas.

« Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas cherché ! » Ruby se retourne et fixe son amie bizarrement.

« Bien joué Einstein ! » Karen secoue rapidement la tête.

« J'veux dire, peut-être qu'il savait où il était ? » La rouquine fronce les sourcils. Comment son frère aurait pu savoir une telle chose ? Il est arrivé qu'il la voit écrire, mais elle fait toujours attention au moment de le sortir ou de le ranger.

« Ou est-ce que tu le ranges ? » Ruby rebrousse chemin et croise Karen pour retourner dans sa chambre.

« Sous mon matelas… » Lui dit-elle en passant. Elle arrive devant son lit et soulève la literie jusqu'à voir les lattes en bois du lit, ainsi que son journal. Il est bien sur la troisième latte, mais n'importe qui aurait pu le remettre à sa place. Elle l'ouvre et feuillette le petit livre pratiquement plein.

« Rien à signaler ? » Ruby ne dit rien, elle continue jusqu'à l'une des pages qui auraient pu intéresser son grand frère, celle où elle raconte le jour où elle est tombée amoureuse, le 20 avril de la même année. Il y a presque huit mois. La page est recouverte de paillettes et de cœurs dessinée au surligneur rose. Ça lui fait bizarre de revoir cette page, ça lui rappelle à quel point elle était pleine d'espoir à cette époque, à quelle point elle était heureuse d'être tombée amoureuse. Quand elle repense à ça, elle se dit que c'était juste parce qu'elle avait 13 ans. Elle ne se rend pas compte que c'était il y a seulement quelque mois et que si elle était tombée amoureuse aujourd'hui elle aurait eu exactement la même réaction.

_On grandit avec l'expérience, pas avec l'âge, _lui disait Craig quand il avait 15 ans et encore quelques neurones utilisables.

Elle feuillette les pages suivantes, encore couvertes de paillettes en essayant de ne pas en mettre partout sur la moquette. Heureusement qu'elle n'en a plus, des paillettes, sinon son journal serait transformé en une espèce d'arc-en-ciel compressée entre une couverture et une quatrième de couverture.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais trouver comme preuve là-dedans. A moins qu'il ait arraché une page. » Elle referme son journal et le replace sous son matelas. Après avoir remise sa couverture en place, elle fixe le sol. Karen remarque le regard de son amie et commence à se demander ce qu'elle a.

« Ruby ? » Celle-ci fronce les sourcils et tâte la moquette.

« Putain, ces paillettes viennent de mon journal, c'est sûr et certain. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne les as pas faites tomber ? » Ruby secoue la tête.

« Je sais qu'il y en a, alors j'ai fait attention. Craig par contre n'avait pas l'air de le savoir. Ces paillettes, c'est la preuve. » Karen reste bouche bée, depuis leur arrivée chez les Tucker, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait ce retournement de situation, et qu'elle aurait, finalement, raison.

Et maintenant, sans l'ombre d'un doute, Ruby peut affirmer que son idiot de frère sait qu'elle craque pour le blond de sa bande, prénommé Tweek.

« Il va tout faire pour m'empêcher de le voir ! » Elle se laisse tomber sur les genoux et ne peut pas retenir ses larmes. Karen commence à paniquer mais s'installe à côté d'elle pour la rassurer.

« Mais… Mais t'en fais pas ! Je demanderai à mon frère de l'en empêcher… Même si je ne sais pas comment il pourrait s'y prendre, mais ça va s'arranger t'en fais pas ! » Ruby éclate en sanglot de plus belle. Tout le monde pourra témoigner, elle en fait toujours trop, que ce soit lorsqu'elle est en colère, triste, ou heureuse.

« Mais ils se détestent ! Craig l'enverra promener. Et puis, de toute façon ça n'aurait jamais marché ! I-Il se s'est jamais intéressé à moi ! Et pourtant il est venu des milliers de fois ici et quand il me voit, il me dit salut comme il le dirait à n'importe qui recommence à discuter avec Craig ! »

« R-Ruby… Calme-toi s'il te plaît… Y en a d'autres des garçons. » Suite à cette phrase Ruby se fait alors encore plus bruyante.

« M-Mais non ! J'pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre ! » Karen soupire silencieusement, Ruby est têtue, surtout que c'est son premier amour. Elle a toute la vie devant elle pour tomber amoureuse, et ce des dizaines de fois.

Karen avance un peu vers elle, se met sur ses genoux et essaie de la prendre dans ses bras, sans vraiment savoir comment faire, la consolation n'étant pas son fort.

Il faut bien sécher une première fois dans sa vie. Et pour Karen, ce sera le cours d'anglais de cet après-midi.

Et pendant ce temps-là, Craig est en route vers le lycée.

Il marche rapidement, les mains dans les poches, l'air contrarié. _Très _contrarié.

Tweek ? Sérieusement ? C'est une blague ? Sa sœur a un journal leurre où elle n'écrit que des conneries ? Mais bien sûr, c'est cool d'espérer.

Et maintenant Craig est sous le choc, inquiet, en colère. Trop d'émotions, beaucoup trop. Son cerveau n'est pas habitué à tant d'humanité. Il se sent mal, terriblement mal, il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Il aurait préféré lire dans ce journal le nom de Token, ou même de Clyde ! Même avec cet abruti il aurait été moins inquiet ! Il donne toute sa force pour shooter dans une pomme de pin. S'il n'y avait pas de passants, il l'aurait surement ramassée pour pouvoir la déchiqueter et jeter les morceaux sur son chemin, ou même pour essayer de l'exploser contre le sol, cette putain de pomme de pin, qui pour lui, sur le moment, ne mériterait que ça.

En continuant sa route il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il le prend aussi mal.

Oui évidemment, il y a le fait que sa sœur aime un mec de 17 ans qui est en plus l'un de ses potes, mais ça, c'est encore gérable, puisqu'il suffit de dire_ stop, tu ne viens plus chez moi pendant X mois._

Mais voilà, c'est Tweek, celui qui boit une tasse de café quand il a soif même sous 40°C (quoique, puisqu'il vit à South Park, il n'y a pas de preuve à cela). C'est le blond de la bande, celui avec qui Craig ne s'embrouille presque jamais, celui qu'il invite parfois de sa propre initiative chez lui pour se faire aider en sciences ou tout simplement parce qu'il sait que les parents de Tweek ne sont pas là le soir et que leur fils est terrorisé lorsqu'il est seul. Tweek, c'est celui qui ne ferait pas mal à une mouche, qui imagine toujours le pire, qui réagit toujours excessivement.

Celui qui arrive parfois à faire rire Craig. Mais rarement. A peu près deux fois par an.

Mais c'est le seul.

Et avec ça, Craig juge que d'un côté, Tweek est un peu à lui.

Il sait que ça s'appelle se montrer possessif, surtout qu'il ne trouve aucune raison à cela, mais il ne sait pas s'il pourra dire à Tweek :_ stop, tu ne viens plus chez moi pendant X mois._

Et ce tout simplement parce qu'il n'en a pas envie. Bien qu'il ne comprenne absolument pas pourquoi. Et ça lui donne juste envie de trouver une autre pomme de pin pour la piétiner et l'entendre craquer sous son pied.

Craig tire sa chaise violemment et s'assied sans un mot. Enfin, sauf si un coup de poing sur la table équivaut à un mot. Les regards se tournent vers lui. Il lève la tête et fixe les élèves un par un avec les yeux pleins de colère. Aucun d'entre eux n'ose le regarder un peu plus.

La prof de maths entre et pose ses cours sur son bureau en disant bonjour aux élèves. Craig se contente de fixer son poing encore posé sur sa table. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est venu en cours, pour une fois qu'il peut se trouver une excuse pour sécher. Aucun de ses amis ne partage ce cours avec lui, mais c'est le cadet de ses soucis. De toute façon il n'est pas d'humeur à les faire chier, il a juste besoin de se libérer, et le cours d'algèbre n'est surement pas la meilleure manière d'y arriver. Sauf qu'il était trop occupé à réfléchir à son problème numéro un pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa route et il est juste retourné au lycée, et à la sonnerie il a juste eu un mauvais réflexe : monter les escaliers et aller en cours.

Son problème numéro un. Il n'a qu'à se focaliser là-dessus pendant les quarante-cinq prochaines minutes. Au moins, cette heure ne sera pas gâchée par des probabilités ou autres trucs qui ne lui serviront plus jamais.

Et ce problème, ce n'est pas le fait que sa sœur aime Tweek. Non. C'est le fait que ça le touche à ce point, le problème. Sa sœur aurait pu aimer n'importe qui d'autre, il lui aurait suffi de mettre des barrières le temps que la situation se calme du côté de sa sœur (qui l'aurait surement haït), et ensuite tout se serait arrangé, sa sœur se serait trouvé un copain de son âge (le plus tard possible, évidemment) et Craig aurait pu retrouver son train-train quotidien.

Mais c'est Tweek, et même si Craig sait qu'il sera toujours possible d'empêcher sa sœur de se trouver à proximité de lui sans pour autant arrêter de le voir, en allant chez lui par exemple, il continue de se demander pourquoi c'est si important pour lui de continuer de voir Tweek autant. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi se serrait si dur de se passer de lui, sachant qu'il n'a pas besoin de Tweek en lui-même. C'est plutôt Tweek qui a besoin de lui, en fin de compte.

Il est légèrement conscient du fait qu'il est capable d'avoir des sentiments et qu'il tient à ses amis. Mais si un jour on lui disait que Clyde ou Token devait partir dans un autre Etat, aucun d'entre eux ne lui manquerait tant que ça. Et là, il se rend compte que si c'était Tweek ce serait complètement différent, il s'en rongerait les ongles, peut-être même qu'il ferait tout pour le voir. En bref, il le prendrait extrêmement mal. Et il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse faire du favoritisme en amitié. Comment peut-il apprécier Tweek plus que Clyde et Token ? C'est insensé, surtout que Tweek est surement le plus bizarre ! Il a beau retourner ses idées dans sa tête pendant toute l'heure de maths, l'évidence ne lui vient pas une seconde à l'esprit. Et tant mieux, parce que ça ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus et il a tout sauf besoin de se retrouver collé après les cours.

* * *

**Bravo si vous saviez que Tweek était celui que Ruby aimait. Je dois avouer que pour une fic Creek, c'était évident, et c'est bien sûr sur cela que va se baser le scénario. Hahaha.  
Je manque surement d'originalité.**


	4. III-Évite de t'emmêler dans un quiproquo

**Et voici le chapitre 3 ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire ou que vous l'attendiez. Aussi, je les lis attentivement et je vous remercie pour vos critiques et vos encouragements.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Influence**

III

Évite de t'emmêler dans un quiproquo

* * *

(Lundi 10 décembre, 16h15)

Après les cours, Tweek rentre en voiture chez lui. Ça lui évite de rentrer à pied et de risquer de se faire kidnapper, et aussi de rentrer en bus et de risquer une prise d'otage ou un incendie dans le véhicule. Mais il a beau avoir réussi à décrocher son permis il est toujours mal à l'aise sur la route. Chaque autre voiture est considérée comme un danger mortel et il a toujours peur de ne pas arriver en vie chez lui. Même si le trajet dure à peine cinq minutes.

Il se gare devant chez lui après avoir vérifié onze fois qu'il ne débordait pas sur la route (un camion pourrait rentrer dans sa voiture en pleine nuit et la catapulter contre sa maison, causant une explosion et alors tuant tous les habitants, soit ses parents et lui). Il ouvre la porte et entre. Ses parents ne sont pas rentrés de leur travail et il a l'impression que seul tout peut lui arriver. Il vérifie que toutes les fenêtres et toutes les portes sont fermées à clef avant de rester tranquillement dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer.

L'humeur de Craig l'inquiète, enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il se demande toujours s'il est heureux, même si celui-ci le nie constamment. Mais aujourd'hui c'est pire, aujourd'hui il était frustré et de la part de Craig c'est quelque chose, de laisser paraitre ses sentiments. Surtout qu'une fois de plus, il ne voulait pas se confier. Tweek soupire, Craig a un problème de confiance ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est incapable de parler aux autres, et il va même jusqu'à éviter ses amis, ce qui a été le cas tout l'après-midi.

Il range ses cours d'histoire dans un coin de son bureau, il terminera ses devoirs plus tard dans la soirée, pour le moment il faut qu'il aille voir Craig. Il doit le faire, même s'il doit parcourir 500 mètres à pieds, le trajet étant de cinq minutes s'il se dépêche. Il attrape ses clefs et son manteau avant de sortir. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et se prépare à affronter les multiples dangers qu'il pourra rencontrer sur son chemin. Son allure est rapide, les gens qu'il croise ne peuvent que penser qu'il est en retard ou qu'il fuit quelque chose, la deuxième proposition étant assez vraie. Il arrive chez les Tucker en courant presque, le vent - en faisant bouger le feuillage des arbres et des buissons - en est la cause. Il sonne et c'est Ruby qui lui ouvre, découvrant un blond essoufflé et stressé sur le perron. Pendant un instant, elle n'y croit pas trop, mais elle se résonne rapidement. _Craig n'a surement pas eu le temps d'agir et Tweek n'a pas encore été banni de la maison. Ou alors,_ espère-t-elle, _il n'a pas prévu de faire quelque chose de ce genre._

« S-Salut Ruby ! Craig est là ? GAH ! » Un spasme, Tweek respire un grand coup. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que Craig ne soit pas là. Il serait alors forcé de refaire le chemin alors qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de déstresser.

« Ah, oui. Entre. » Elle sonne légèrement déçue. Evidemment qu'il est venu pour voir Craig, pourquoi serait-il venu sinon ? Ruby n'a pas le temps d'appeler son frère, celui-ci est déjà en train de descendre les escaliers. Il n'a pas parlé à sa sœur de ce qu'il a trouvé et elle ne lui en a pas parlé non plus. Maintenant, quand il voit Tweek planté à côté d'elle il a envie de courir pour les éloigner un maximum, tellement il a la sensation que quelque chose ne va pas. Et il sait très bien que cette chose, c'est lui.

« J'ai entendu Tweek crier de ma chambre. Faut vraiment que tu te calmes vieux. » Il fait comme-ci tout était normal, et maintenant sa sœur fronce les sourcils. Il ne sait pas qu'elle est au courant du fait que lui sache tout, mais cette réaction le met déjà sur la piste. Tweek répond à Craig par un autre spasme et ce dernier comprend qu'il y a un souci avec le blond. Il espère que sa sœur ne lui a pas fait de déclaration ou autre connerie qui pourrait l'envoyer à l'hôpital à cause d'un excès de pression.

« Ouais ok… Donc quoi ? » Craig parle à Tweek mais fixe sa sœur, il essaie de la faire partir rien qu'en la regardant. Parfois ça marche, parfois ça marche pas.

« Je… Euh… Ngh… » Tweek commence à gigoter sur place. Craig décide qu'il est temps de faire partir Ruby qui fixe le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas remarquer ça auparavant ?

« Ruby tu peux retourner dans ta chambre maintenant ? » Elle le regarde alors avec des yeux inquiets. _Tu ne vas pas me faire ça, tu ne vas pas me séparer de lui ?_ Devant cette réaction, Craig fronce les sourcils. Sa sœur s'en va sans discuter, en pointant son majeur son le nez de son frère. Elle monte les escaliers et les deux garçons entendent la porte de sa chambre claquer brusquement. Tweek sursaute et fixe ensuite Craig.

« Tu vas bien ? » Craig est étonné par la question de son ami. Déjà parce qu'il n'a pas eu de spasme, et que sa voix était juste tremblante, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose, mais aussi parce que cette question n'a pas vraiment de sens.

« Bah… Ouais. » Tweek continue de le regarder, en détournant le regard un coup de temps en temps pour vérifier la sureté de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

« M-Mais… Aujourd'hui t'avais -ngh- t'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette et cet aprem'… C'était… GAH ! » Tweek plisse les yeux. Les spasme commencent enfin. Il a du mal à parler à Craig à ce point ? Le brun se recule un peu, regarde le blond comme s'il lui poussait une troisième tête en direct devant ses yeux.

« C'était pire… Pourquoi tu nous évitais ? Ngh ! » Craig hausse les épaules, il ne sait pas vraiment comment répondre. Il ne sait même pas la vérité.

« Disons que j'ai un problème avec Ruby et j'vais avoir du mal à le régler. » Tweek regarde alors Craig, l'air assez perdu, presque effrayé.

« Q-Quel genre de problème ? » Craig soupire, il n'aime vraiment pas cette situation. De plus, elle lui rappelle qu'il est humain et c'est plus qu'énervant.

« J'pense pas que j'puisse te le dire. » Tweek se mord la lèvre et détourne le regard.

« Mais… Ngh ! Mais peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ? Enfin… Enfin c-comme tu veux. » Son ton se fait presque suppliant. Craig hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules.

« On verra ça. Tes parents sont là ce soir ? » L'autre relève la tête un peu surpris.

« Euh… E-En principe oui. Ngh ! » Craig hoche doucement la tête.

« Ça les dérangerait si j'dinais chez toi ? Enfin, ça te dérangerait toi ? » Même les questions de Craig sont prononcées d'un ton neutre et monotone. Tweek doute parfois s'il s'agit d'une question ou tout simplement d'une affirmation. En attendant, Craig ne lui a pas demandé quelque chose du genre depuis des lustres. Il doit vraiment se passer un truc grave.

« Euh… Euh… Non c'est -ngh- c'est bon ! » Il termine sa phrase par un bref sourire qui s'efface aussitôt lorsque Craig ne lui rend pas.

« Mais… Et ta sœur ? » Craig prend son manteau et répond à Tweek pendant qu'il l'enfile.

« Elle sait commander une pizza toute seule. »

Les deux amis arrivent chez Tweek. Cette fois-ci, le chemin était beaucoup moins terrifiant pour Tweek. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de sursauter à chaque bruit ou mouvement suspect, mais le fait d'avoir eu Craig à côté de lui l'a rassuré.

Tweek tente d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est toujours fermée. Ses parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'ils avaient essayé d'appeler Tweek sur le fixe pendant qu'il était absent ? Et si à cause de lui ils s'étaient fait tuer ?

« GAH ! » Tweek hurle en sortant les clefs de sa poche, alors que mille et une idées lui traversent l'esprit.

« Du calme. Ils font juste des heures supplémentaires. » Craig ramasse les clefs et ouvre la porte. Tweek le regarde bizarrement. Comment a-t-il pu deviner ce qu'il pensait ? Craig le connait si bien que ça ? Pendant un instant, Tweek reste là, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres avant de rentrer et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Donc qu'est-ce que -ngh- qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta sœur ? » Craig termine de regarder la décoration et se retourne vers Tweek.

« Ça j'peux pas te le dire. » Tweek a alors l'air déçu, même s'il fait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

« A-Alors pourquoi tu voulez venir ? » Craig hausse les épaules.

« J'avais envie. » Tweek prend un air étonné, et devant cet air étonné Craig prend un air étonné.

« Mais tu… T-Tu… Tu dis jamais ça. Tu… C'est si grave ce qui -ngh- se passe ? » Craig se rend alors compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

Il ne dit jamais, jamais, jamais qu'il a envie de faire quelque chose, qu'il aimerait faire quelque chose, qu'il apprécie quelque chose. Et voilà qu'il vient de dire à un de ses amis qu'il avait envie d'aller chez lui. Ça a beau être la chose la plus anodine du monde, pour Craig, c'est une tout autre affaire. Et maintenant il doit trouver un moyen de modifier ses paroles.

« Je voulais dire que je voulais partir de chez moi. C'est tout. » Bizarrement, il a l'impression de commencer à rougir. _C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ça me fout autant la pression quand je dis quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ?_

Quelque chose lui vient alors à l'esprit. Avoir envie, vouloir quelque chose, ce n'est pas vouloir être plus heureux, non ? C'est juste un besoin quelconque, et de toute façon, même si on obtient ce qu'on veut, on est pas forcément heureux, juste détourné du malheur ?

Penser comme ça lui faciliterait tellement la vie. _Ce n'est pas une question de bonheur, mais de tranquillité_.

Même s'il ne sait pas que ces deux notions sont très proches.

_Ai-je envie d'avoir une meilleure vie ?_

Il reste alors piégé dans ses pensées. Cette notion est encore trop compliquée pour lui pour pouvoir se prouver par a + b que ça ne le rendrait pas heureux.

« Craig ? » Celui-ci revient sur Terre.

« C'est moi. » Tweek fronce les sourcils. Il pose son manteau sur le porte manteau et ramasse celui de Craig qui l'a tout bêtement jeté sur le canapé.

« En fait, fallait que j'te demande un truc aussi. » Tweek le regarde, lui prêtant alors toute son attention.

« Est-ce que… T'aimes quelqu'un ? » Tweek se met alors à rougir comme une tomate. Il ne s'attendait pas à répondre à cette question qui le gène énormément. Surtout si la personne qui la pose est Craig.

« Euh-que-que-que-ghh-t-t-tu-j-je-que-q-que… GAH c-c-c'est trop de pression ! » Tweek prend sa tête dans ses mains, commence à se tirer les cheveux. Visiblement il est tout sauf calmé. Il finit par s'accroupir, les coudes sur les genoux, multipliant les spasmes.

« Putain. Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle un Oui avec un grand O. » Dit alors Craig toujours nonchalamment. Mais Tweek ne bouge pas, il tremble comme une feuille et à cause de ça Craig commence à s'inquiéter. Sans l'admettre, évidemment. Mais il ne perd pas de vue son objectif.

« Allez relève toi, j'ai pas fini. » Tweek relève la tête. Il a les yeux exorbités. Il se redresse lentement et manque de trébucher. Il tremble toujours autant mais les spasmes sont moins fréquents.

« C'est qui ? »

« GAH ! » Craig roule ses yeux, il n'a pas envie de s'encombrer de tous les spasmes du blond.

« Calme toi et réponds juste. C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? » Tweek le regarde avec des yeux terrifiés. Il se pose continuellement la question _Pourquoi ?_ Il se contente de hocher la tête lentement, ne voulant pas énerver son ami. Il esquisse un sourire nerveux et ne dit rien, tout en espérant que Craig stoppe sa soudaine curiosité.

« Que je connais bien ? » Tweek le regarde avec des yeux qui supplient pour un peu de pitié. Parfois, il oublie que Craig n'a pas de pitié.

« Arg ! T-Tu… Ngh ! Enfin… Plus que bien. J-Je dirais. Arrête maintenant… GAH ! S'il te plait… » Craig fronce les sourcils. Il attrape son manteau. Tweek le regarde faire, ne comprends pas vraiment.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'me casse, j'savais pas que t'étais comme ça. J'suis ton pote, tu… Tu me dégoutes. » Il tourne la clef et sort en claquant la porte derrière lui. Une seconde plus tard, Tweek tombe sur les genoux, le visage décomposé, essayant de se dire que rien ne vient de se passer.

« J-Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'il comprendrait. » Il fixe le sol encore quelques instants avant de fondre en larmes.

Maintenant Craig est parti, et Tweek sait qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais.

_C'est comme s'il l'avait deviné par lui-même… _

_Mais pourquoi viendrait-il chez moi, juste pour me briser le cœur ?_

Tweek sait très bien que Craig n'est pas vraiment humain, mais ce n'est pas un monstre. Il ne s'est jamais montré méchant envers Tweek et plus tôt dans la journée tout était normal…

Ou alors… Tweek réagit. Si Craig le regardait en cours d'histoire, c'est parce qu'il voulait le tester, il voulait savoir si ses doutes étaient fondés, et bien sûr, Tweek a réagi de la pire manière possible, et maintenant Craig sait tout, et Tweek peut tirer un trait sur leur amitié.

Parce que quel mec, même le plus menfoutiste du monde, voudrait d'un ami gay et amoureux de lui ?

Maintenant Tweek a sa réponse : certainement pas Craig. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'en doutait, il savait très bien qu'il réagirait mal en l'apprenant, et c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait dit à personne, personne, personne.

Et d'ici quelques temps, Clyde et Token le sauront. Tweek n'aura alors plus d'amis, et une fois que tous le lycée - toute la ville - le saura, ce sera fini, il sera montré du doigt et… Il n'aura plus rien à quoi se rattacher ! Et si ses parents décidaient de le renier ? Et s'il était renvoyé du lycée ? Il finirait à la rue, se ferait violer, assassiné et jeté sur le bord d'une autoroute !

Tweek est toujours sur ses genoux, et maintenant il se met en boule comme un petit enfant qui viendrait d'enterrer son lapin. Ses parents ne vont surement pas tarder, et quand ils vont le voir comme ça… Que pourra-t-il dire ?

Mais pour le moment, c'est comme si le monde autour de lui n'existait plus. Pour le moment, Tweek veut juste se vider de ses larmes, oublier ce qui vient de se passer, oublier tout ce à quoi il tient, oublier Craig.

Craig est sur le chemin du retour. Il marche rapidement, les mains dans les poches, les sourcils constamment froncés. Il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir été autant en colère de toute sa vie, il est énervé contre sa sœur, contre Tweek, mais surtout contre lui-même. Comme a-t-il pu permettre une telle chose ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tout déraille ainsi ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il parti comme un voleur ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas expliqué avec Tweek ?

Le regret, le remord, choses que Craig ne connait pas vraiment. Et pourtant il en est submergé, il faut absolument qu'il retourne chez Tweek, qu'il lui dise juste de ne pas toucher à sa sœur. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose qui ferait du mal à Craig, ce serait de voir leur amitié détruite. Et pour le moment c'est ce qui a l'air de se passer, leur amitié part en morceau au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne de la maison des Tweak.

« Craig ça va ? » Ruby est dans le salon, elle regarde son frère qui vient de rentrer. Elle le dévisage comme si c'était un étranger qui venait d'entrer.

« Ta gueule ! » Sa sœur prend un air étonné et fronce les sourcils.

« Putain calmos ! » Elle se lève du canapé et s'avance vers son frère. Elle a beau être terriblement en colère contre lui, et en plus de ça énervée par son langage, elle s'inquiète un peu de le voir dans cet état.

« Dégage de là, j'veux plus te voir toi ! » Il la pousse en lui agrippant le bras. Elle ne trébuche pas mais est complètement perturbée. Son frère a pratiquement levé la main sur elle, et elle ne sait pas quelle réaction il aurait si elle faisait un pas de plus vers lui. Il ne se retourne même pas et monte dans sa chambre. Ruby entend sa porte claquer brutalement. Elle, n'a pas bougé depuis que son frère l'a poussée, elle est encore sous le choc. Elle sait très bien que Craig ne lui ferait jamais de mal, tout au moins physiquement, mais cette fois c'était limite. Il a du se passer quelque chose de dramatique. Il est allé chez Tweek, non ? Alors… Alors ça veut dire qu'il lui a parlé, il a dû lui dire de ne plus s'approcher de sa sœur, et c'est surement parti en sucette. _Il a peut-être rompu leur amitié_. Et même si d'un côté, ça aiderait Ruby de ne plus avoir l'obstacle _pote de mon frère_, elle sait très bien que si ces deux-là ne sont plus amis, ils vont tous les deux souffrir le martyre.

« Je déteste ça quand je pense aux autres. » Dit-elle tout bas, en agrippant sa veste et en sortant de chez elle.

Pour le moment, il faut qu'elle aille réparer les erreurs de la famille Tucker.

Surtout si le garçon qu'elle aime souffre à cause de ça.

Même si d'un côté, elle a peur de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte des Tweak. Rapidement, Tweek se redresse et sèche ses larmes. Ses yeux sont rouges et il en est parfaitement conscient. Mais on ne sait jamais, ça peut être important.

« Tweek ? Tu… » Tweek regarde fixement Ruby. Des tonnes de questions lui viennent à l'esprit, mais celle qui revient le plus est _Pourquoi ?_

« Ah Ruby ! Q-Qu'est-ce que tu -ngh ! fais là ? » Ruby se met à rougir, elle n'a jamais vraiment été seule avec Tweek et maintenant elle sait pourquoi elle n'est jamais allée chez lui comme ça. Elle ne sait absolument pas quoi dire. Mais heureusement pour elle, elle se rappelle du but de sa visite.

« C'est euh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Craig ? » Le visage de Tweek se décompose un peu plus. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait réussi à oublier ce qui venait de se passer, c'est juste qu'en parler lui fera bien plus de mal.

« C'est euh… Ça ne te regarde p-pas… GAH ! » Ruby fronce les sourcils. Elle déteste entendre cette phrase. Surtout que Tweek n'est pas du genre à la prononcer.

« Ecoute, il va super mal ! Il m'a poussé et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ! A l'heure qu'il est il est en train de ruminer dans sa chambre ! Faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! » Tweek lui fait signe d'entrer puis de s'installer sur le canapé. Une fois tous les deux assis, il soupire.

« J-Je peux pas. Ça -arg- ça empirerait tout ! » Ruby le regarde en essayant de masquer le fait qu'elle soit tout simplement amoureuse. Elle espère que Craig n'a pas mis Tweek au courant de ça.

« Mais… Pourquoi il est en colère ? » Tweek plonge sa tête dans ses mains. Ses larmes sont sur le point de couler, et il a tout sauf envie de pleurer devant une collégienne.

« Ngh ! Il me hait… » Ruby se lève d'un coup, prête à remonter les bretelles de son amour presque secret.

« Mais c'est faux ! Je suis sûre qu'il t'adore ! C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas admettre qu'il a des sentiments ! Il est complètement à la masse, c'est un abruti qui a décidé de faire chier son monde en s'enfermant dans une espèce de bulle anti-bonheur ! » Tweek lève alors les yeux vers elle.

« M-Mais pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme -Arg !- c-comme ça ? » Ruby lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mais parce que c'est vrai. C'est un pur connard, il ne devrait avoir aucun ami et voilà qu'il te fait la gueule. Sérieusement Tweek, je dis ça pour te défendre, Craig te mérite pas, mais c'est pas une raison pour vous eng- »

« A-Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! Ngh ! C'est ton- c'est frère et il t'aime, il ne dirait jamais rien de ce genre sur toi ! » Le visage de Ruby perd alors toute son assurance. Elle a dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas. Devant celui qu'elle aime. Et maintenant elle ne fait qu'écouter.

« Il a f-fait une erreur en tirant un trait sur ses émotions m-mais -ngh- mais c'est un type bien et si i-il est en colère -gah !- c'est tout simplement _ma_ faute ! » Ruby commence à se forcer pour retenir ses larmes. Entendre Tweek lui parler comme ça, ça lui fait un mal de chien. Et pourtant, elle va poser la dernière question dont la réponse va l'achever.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Tweek remet sa tête dans les paumes de ses mains et commence à marmonner.

« Je l'aime, voilà ce que j'ai fait. » Et sans le savoir, il vient de détruire le cœur d'une fille de 14 ans qui n'a absolument rien demandé, et qui pour une fois, voulait juste aider.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, merci de l'avoir lu en tout cas et de suivre cette fic. J'essaierai de publier le chapitre 4 avant la fin de ce long 8mai-ascension-pont-weekend.**


	5. IV-Lorsque même nos espoirs sont limités

**Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le retard, ces derniers jours j'ai été vraiment occupée avec mes révisions, mes examens et tout le tralala. Mais me voilà, pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Encore une fois je remercie ceux qui laissent des reviews !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Influence**

IV

Lorsque même nos espoirs sont limités.

* * *

(Lundi 10 décembre 17h20)

« Stripe, t'as vraiment de la chance de pas être un putain d'être humain. » Craig repose son cochon d'inde dans sa cage et se jette dans son lit. Il tourne jusqu'à se trouver sur le dos et se met à fixer le plafond. Pour le moment, il aimerait ne pouvoir ressentir aucune émotion, être un robot, ou quelconque plante ou insecte démuni de conscience.

Mais plus le temps passe, plus il se dit qu'il a fait une erreur, qu'il a envie d'aller voir Tweek pour lui dire qu'il regrette et qu'il ne veut pas briser leur amitié, qu'il tient à lui. Alors il envisage cette possibilité, il s'imagine aller le voir, lui dire qu'il a réagi trop vite et qu'il veut juste qu'il ne s'approche pas de sa sœur.

Mais le problème, c'est que ça n'arrangerait rien, parce que si Craig se sent aussi mal, c'est parce qu'il est jaloux de sa sœur. Cette pensée le fait se lever brusquement et lancer de toutes ses forces son oreiller contre le mur.

« Mais de quoi bordel de merde ! » Il donne un coup de poing dans son matelas et se remet dans sa position d'origine.

Pourquoi se sent-il mal à ce point ? Pourquoi a-t-il envie d'être à la place de sa sœur ? Pourquoi aurait-il envie que Tweek l'aime ?

« C'est complètement stupide ! » Il saute de son lit et sort de sa chambre. Il donne un coup de pied dans le mur du couloir.

« Je… Je veux pas ça… C'est impossible d'avoir envie d'un truc pareil… Je… » Il se laisse glisser contre le mur. Il se bat contre lui-même, et il est en train de perdre.

« Je ne peux pas avoir envie d'être aimé, et… D'être heureux ? » Il pose sa tête contre ses genoux tandis que ses pieds tapent le sol en rythme.

« Les êtres humains sont heureux et recherchent le bonheur. Je ne veux pas être comme ça. » Il essaie de se calmer mais tout s'empire. Il se met à trembler, il se ment à lui-même. Et cette fois, le mensonge est trop immense.

« Je ne veux pas faire partie de cette putain d'espèce. Tous les êtres humains sont des monstres ! » Il se relève, le visage crispé. Il donne un nouveau coup dans le mur. Cette fois c'est vrai. Il ne veut pas être comme les autres, l'espèce humaine l'a trop déçu.

Mais comment peut-on refuser le bonheur comme ça ? En décidant de n'avoir aucune émotion et d'éviter un maximum ce que les autres recherchent : le bonheur, il a fait son choix. Un mauvais choix, certes, mais il n'est pas prêt de changer d'avis.

Il est trop tard. Ou alors… Il y a encore un espoir pour lui.

Il ne le saura que s'il essaye.

Mais il ne compte pas essayer.

La porte de la maison s'ouvre et Craig entend des pas. Sa sœur est rentrée. D'où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre.

« Craig ? Craig t'es en haut ? » Sa sœur a une voix faiblarde. Elle arrive alors en face de lui. Elle a pleuré ? C'est sûr et certain. Soudain, le visage de Craig prend un air concerné. Puis, il se rappelle qu'il est en colère contre elle, même si la raison lui échappe. Néanmoins, elle reste sa sœur et il ne peut pas lui faire de mal, pas pour ça.

« Ruby, ça va ? » Elle regarde alors son frère bizarrement. Il y a vingt minutes de cela il l'a envoyé chier avec le moins de gentillesse possible.

« Ça peut aller. Je suis allée voir Tweek… Euh… » Craig réagit au quart de tour, et pourtant la réponse ne sort pas. Comment a-t-elle osé ? Il se souvient alors qu'il ne lui a encore rien dit et qu'il ne lui a jamais interdit d'aller le voir. Merde.

« Et euh… Enfin il va mal. » Craig hausse alors les épaules et regarde sa sœur avec des yeux noirs.

« Et j'imagine que tu l'as réconforté. Très sympa de ta part. » Ruby ne reconnait pas son frère. Ce n'est pas ce ton monotone qu'il prend habituellement, sa voix est dure, méchante, emplie de haine, voire même de déception.

« Mais non… Je… Je sais que t'es au courant. Ecoute, en allant le voir je voulais juste aider et- »

« La ferme. » Ruby s'interroge. Comment la conversation a-t-elle pu passer d'un _ça va_ presque trop amicalà un _la ferme_ des plus secs ?

« Mais je- »

« Tu voulais aider à faire quoi putain ?! C'est juste pour toi que t'y es allée ! Juste pour voir ton Tweek ! Mais putain, tu te crois où ! Il… Il… Il a 17 ans. » La dernière phrase ne venait pas de Craig. Elle était juste là pour qu'il passe pour un grand frère normal. S'il ne l'avait pas prononcé, Ruby serait surement en train de se demander si son frère n'a pas un problème différent.

« Enfin c'est… C'est faux. Tu te sentais mal et... » Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, elle se met à pleurer.

« Me sentir mal ? Moi ? Bien sûr ! Et arrête ta comédie, tu bluffes personne. » Ruby court dans sa chambre. Pour le moment, elle hait son frère.

Elle pense avoir bien compris l'histoire. Craig est allé voir Tweek, Tweek lui a dit qu'il l'aimait, Craig est parti, Tweek est déprimé, Craig est furax.

Mais ça n'a pas de sens.

Il pourrait être troublé, inquiet, mais pourquoi en colère ?

Et bien sûr, il ne coopèrera jamais. Elle peut rêver si elle veut une explication.

Elle sort son téléphone de sa poche et cherche le nom de Karen dans son répertoire.

« Allô ? » Karen répond juste après la première sonnerie, mais il semble y avoir pas mal de bruit chez elle.

« Karen… Faut trop que je te parle là, j'me sens vraiment pas bien. » Ruby prononce sa phrase entre deux sanglots.

« Je… D'accord. Mais tu veux qu'on se voit où ? » Ruby hésite longuement. Pas chez elle, pas chez les McCormick, il faut trouver un endroit.

« Au terrain de jeu ? Enfin si c'est pas trop loin… » Karen acquiesce et raccroche en disant qu'elle part tout de suite. Ruby descend les escaliers et passe la porte en enfilant son manteau.

Elle arrive au niveau du terrain de jeu au bout de dix minutes. Aucun enfant n'est en train de jouer. Et pour cause, toutes les installations sont enneigées. On ne voit même plus le sable du bac à sable.

Karen n'est pas encore là. Ruby retire la neige d'une balançoire, tout en sachant que même en faisant ça, si elle veut s'assoir, son pantalon sera obligatoirement mouillé. Mais pour le moment ça n'a pas trop d'importance, elle va juste se balancer comme le faisait la gamine de cinq ans qui n'avait aucun soucis. Elle voit son amie arriver au loin, elle marche rapidement et se met même à accélérer quand elle perçoit Ruby.

« Ruby ! » Karen arrive près de la balançoire en courant.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi tu m'as appelée ? » Ruby soupire.

« Karen… Je crois que niveau amour, j'ai touché le fond. » Ruby se lève et commence à tracer des formes dans la neige avec ses pieds.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Ruby hausse les épaules et regarde son amie, au bord des larmes.

« J'aime un garçon de trois ans mon ainé… »

« Mais ça je le s- »

« Qui est un pote de mon frère. » Karen fronce les sourcils en guise d'incompréhension. Elle sait déjà tout ça. Alors où Ruby veut-elle en venir ?

« Celui-ci est totalement contre le fait qu'on sorte ensemble. » Karen décide alors de laisser Ruby continuer d'énumérer tous les éléments qui font que son histoire d'amour est vouée à l'échec sans même avoir pu commencer.

« Mais ça, c'est limite rien, quand tu sais que le garçon que j'aime est en fait gay. » Karen écarquille les yeux. Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Oh… Ruby… T'en fais pas… Tu… T'arriveras à faire face. » Ruby secoue la tête pour faire taire son amie.

« Sans compter qu'il aime mon frère. » Elle essuie une larme avec sa manche et se met à scruter l'horizon. Karen reste bouche bée.

« Sérieusement ? » Ruby hoche la tête en silence.

« Ben ça alors. » Karen se retourne, toujours le visage étonné. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, elle est au moins à 11 au niveau de la surprise.

Passé ce stade, elle pense alors à Ruby, toujours là à côté d'elle, qui doit avoir le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

« Et maintenant… Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire Karen ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire après avoir appris ça ? » Karen passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'a pas de réponse à cette question.

« Je ne sais pas. » Ruby s'éloigne un peu vers le bac à sable, suivie de Karen qui reste à un mètre d'elle.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Mon frère est juste en pétard. Il ne veut plus parler à Tweek et me cri dessus constamment. »

« Tweek lui a avoué ses sentiments ? » Ruby hoche la tête et continue d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Et Craig va le faire souffrir, exactement de la même manière que je souffre. Mon frère n'a absolument aucun cœur. »

« C'est faux, ton frère est quelqu'un de bien… Dans le fond. » Ruby secoue vivement la tête et se tourne face à Karen.

« Tu pourras demander à ton frère, Craig est un véritable enfoiré. Il se fiche de tout et de tout le monde. » Après une pose de quelques secondes, elle continue.

« Tweek aurait pu être heureux, mais il a choisi Craig. » Karen s'avance alors.

« Peut-être qu'il faut juste lui parler ? S'il comprenait la gravité de la chose, peut-être qu'il… Peut-être qu'il ferait des efforts ? » Ruby ferme les yeux.

« On parle d'un mec qui n'a aucun sentiment et aucune émotion. Oublie Karen, dans cette histoire, tout le monde a perdu. » Elle termine sa phrase et fond en larmes. Karen essaie une nouvelle fois de la consoler. Elle sait que maintenant, il faut qu'elle essaie de faire en sorte qu'au moins, l'histoire en question ne se termine pas qu'avec des perdants.

Elle reste quelques temps aux côtés de Ruby en essayant de la consoler au mieux. Elle est interrompue par une sonnerie. Elle sort un vieux modèle de téléphone à carte de sa poche et décroche.

« Kenny ? Euh… J'suis au terrain de jeu avec Ruby. » Ruby essaie d'entendre ce que dit le frère de Karen en rapprochant son oreille, mais rapidement, son amie s'éloigne un peu. Ruby arrive néanmoins à percevoir des bribes de conversation.

« Oui je sais. » Elle entend Kenny parler de parents, d'alcool, de Kevin, d'alcool.

« Sérieusement ? » Karen a l'air de prendre ce coup de fil très au sérieux, et cela inquiète un peu Ruby. Elle sait que les McCormick n'ont pas une vie facile et que Karen n'aime pas trop être chez elle.

« Je préfèrerais rentrer quand vous serez couchés… » Karen s'éloigne un peu plus quand elle remarque que la rouquine essaie d'écouter ce qu'il se passe à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je… Si tu veux. Mais toi t'es… T'es ok ? » _Ok_, Ruby comprend que le _ok_ signifie _sobre_, ou même _pas encore trop bourré_.

« D'accord je reste là. » Karen raccroche. Elle se tourne vers Ruby, un sourire en coin, légèrement coupable.

« Kenny arrive pour me tenir compagnie. Il commence à faire sombre, et euh, je préfère pas rentrer chez moi là. » Ruby hoche la tête.

« Il faut que je rentre, de toute façon. »

Karen ne sait pas ce qu'elle serait sans son frère, dans cette famille de dingues. Kenny est toujours son ange gardien, il veille toujours sur elle. Elle est consciente qu'il tient beaucoup à elle et qu'elle lui doit énormément. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres membres de sa famille.

Ruby est au courant des grandes lignes, elle connait la réputation des McCormick, elle sait qu'ils sont violents, souvent bourrés, négligés, et surtout pauvres. Elle sait par contre qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, et ça, peu de gens le savent.

Kenny arrive un petit quart d'heure après. Il voit les deux adolescentes assises sur un banc, les rejoint et prend place à côté de sa sœur en saluant Ruby.

Il va surement avoir l'air d'un pédophile, mais il s'en fiche, il a déjà été traité de bien pire.

« T'as de la chance d'être partie. J'imagine que tu devines ce qui se passe là-bas. » Kenny parle comme si Ruby n'était pas là, après toutes ses années, il a fini par comprendre que ça ne servait à rien d'avoir honte d'être un McCormick et de cacher ce qui se passait là-bas. Karen hoche la tête mais pousse son frère du coude. Elle ne veut pas qu'il énumère tous les détails devant Ruby.

Ruby s'en va à peine quelques minutes après. Karen et Kenny lui proposent de la raccompagner mais elle refuse, elle a d'un coup besoin d'être seule, pour faire le vide.

Elle s'éloigne dans les rues sombres de la ville tandis que Kenny commence à parler avec sa sœur.

« Elle a l'air mal ta copine. » Karen hausse les épaules, elle sait que Ruby n'aimerait pas qu'elle dise tout à son frère.

« Dis Kenny, Craig c'est vraiment un connard ? » Kenny ricane un peu en glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa doudoune toute usée.

« Tu peux pas imaginer. Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Ruby se plaint de lui. Quand elle en parle, je me dis : _C'est pas possible que ce soit à ce point-là_. Mais à croire que si. » Kenny frissonne, sans pour autant regretter d'être parti de chez lui.

« Y a que ça qui la tracasse ? Elle faisait vraiment une tête d'enterrement. » Karen soupire. Peut-être que Kenny pourrait aider ?

Enfin à quoi… Ruby n'a aucune chance avec Tweek si celui-ci est gay. L'unique personne à sauver, ce serait surement lui. Et au fond pourquoi Karen s'en occuperait-elle ? Est-ce que Ruby serait vraiment plus heureuse si Tweek l'était ? Mais Ruby la tuerait surement si elle apprenait qu'elle avait mis son frère au courant.

_Mais il faut vraiment que j'essaie_, pense-t-elle.

« Kenny ? Si je te dis quelque chose, tu promets de le garder pour toi ? » Kenny sourit à sa sœur.

« Bien sûr. »

« Parce que si Ruby apprend que je te l'ai raconté, elle va vraiment me tuer ! »

« T'en fais pas, personne ne saura. » Karen prend une grande inspiration. Peut-être que Ruby la remerciera plus tard.

« En fait, elle a une peine de cœur. » Kenny décide de se concentrer. Une peine de cœur, ça mérite de l'attention.

« Elle aime qui ? » Karen se mord la lèvre, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle est en train de trahir son amie.

« Tweek. Depuis longtemps en plus. » Son frère prend un air surpris.

« Tweek ? Mais il est au moins aussi gay que Butters. »

« Tu le savais ? Comment ? » Kenny hausse les épaules en souriant.

« J'ai un don pour voir ça. Mais ça m'étonne quand même que Ruby ait flashé sur lui. Enfin, c'est pas étonnant dans le sens improbable, mais, c'est juste un peu glauque quoi… »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi glauque ? » Kenny joint ses mains et se tourne vers sa sœur d'un air mi sérieux, mi ironique.

« Parce que je crois bien que Tweek a justement le béguin pour Craig. » Karen se laisse basculer sur le dossier du banc.

« Justement, elle l'a appris aujourd'hui. Elle est démoralisée. »

« Tu m'étonnes. » Un silence se crée jusqu'à ce que Karen pose une question à son frère.

« Tu pourrais pas les aider ? » Kenny regarde bizarrement sa sœur.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Karen soupire. Il faut qu'elle trouve les bons mots maintenant. Si Kenny ne les a pas aidé jusqu'à maintenant, c'est certainement parce qu'au fond, il a beau être l'un des rares à l'avoir remarqué, il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire, du bonheur de Tweek et de Craig.

« Ruby ne se rattache plus qu'à ça, au bonheur de Tweek. » Kenny regrette alors d'avoir été curieux.

« Mais Tweek a l'air d'aller très bien. » Karen secoue la tête.

« Plus maintenant. Il a avoué ses sentiments à Craig, et Craig l'a rejeté. Il ne veut plus le voir et quand Ruby est allé lui rendre visite, elle l'a trouvé en larmes. Kenny, faut que tu fasses quelque chose. » Maintenant il se sent obligé de le faire. Mais il ne s'en sent pas pour autant capable.

« Et comment je suis censé aider ? En plus de ne jamais leur parler, je ne connais rien à l'histoire moi ! » Karen sourit, elle sait qu'à ce niveau-là, elle peut être sûre que son frère essaiera au moins de faire quelque chose.

« Dans ce cas je te raconte toute l'histoire. Mais n'oublie pas, motus ! »

« Et bouche cousue. »

Et maintenant, tout ce à quoi Kenny peut penser, c'est _Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?_ C'est pour faire plaisir à sa sœur, certes, mais quand même. Il est censé faire quoi là ? Dire à Craig de sortir avec Tweek ? Mais Craig n'a genre, aucun cœur, alors quoi maintenant. _C'est perdu d'avance_, se dit-il à lui-même.

Comment réunir deux personnes à qui on ne parle presque jamais, sachant qu'il y a déjà eu un râteau entre les deux, et si en plus il s'agit de deux mecs ?

« Karen, j'suis désolé, mais on va avoir un problème. J'suis désolé d'avance. » Karen regarde étrangement son frère, mais celui-ci est alors déterminé à ne pas répondre.

Il va aider Craig et Tweek, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre.

Mais que Ruby et sa sœur ne s'étonnent pas si Kenny ne tient pas sa langue.

Il y a des moments où on peut rompre une promesse pour en réaliser une autre.

« Mais je te promets que je les caserais ensemble ces deux idiots. »


	6. V-Tout est une question de bienséance

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier mieux, ça me touche tellement ! :D Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien, qu'il fait un peu de soleil chez vous, parce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en mai.**

**Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture pour ce chapitre 5 !**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Influence**

V

Tout est une question de bienséance.

* * *

(Vendredi 14 décembre 12h30)

« Bonjour à vous mes très chers amis ! » Quatre paires d'yeux étonnés se tournent vers Kenny.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là McCormick ? » Un ton neutre, un peu agacé, Craig a parlé. Kenny leur sourit et tire une chaise pour s'assoir à leur table.

« Kenny, on mange, alors t'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de venir t'incruster. » Kenny sourit de plus belle, il se fiche de l'avis de Clyde, en fait, il se fiche de l'avis de tout le monde. Faire chier la bande de Craig, c'est sympa, risqué, mais c'est vraiment marrant. Il continue de sourire comme un imbécile. C'est comme une couverture, peut-être que s'ils pensent qu'il est juste stupide, ils se méfieront moins.

« Clyde ! Mon ami, j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment besoin de te parler. » Clyde prend un air inquiet, ça sent mauvais cette histoire.

« Retourne te branler McCormick. » Cette fois ci Kenny arrête de sourire. Il fronce les sourcils et fixe Token. Tout compte fait, faire chier la bande à Craig, c'est vraiment agaçant.

« Token, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. » Kenny termine sèchement, essayant de se montrer le plus convainquant possible.

Enfin bon, il ne trompe personne.

« Bon Clyde, tu viens ? Sérieusement. » Clyde soupire, et n'essaie même pas de le cacher.

« Je fini de manger. » Kenny se remet à sourire comme un parfait idiot. Il a beaucoup réfléchis et s'est rendu compte que, s'il réussissait à mettre Craig et Tweek ensemble, serait quand même vachement marrant. Ces mecs sont vraiment opposés, et puis avec un peu de chance, ils auraient une influence l'un sur l'autre. Mais bon, ça, c'est une partie moins marrante. Par contre ça permettrait peut-être d'avoir un Craig moins chiant, et alors la petite guéguerre entre la bande à Craig et la sienne cesserait peut-être. Enfin, on peut toujours espérer. Autant se focaliser sur le côté marrant de la chose et passer au plan monté la veille.

« J't'attends derrière le réfectoire. » Clyde grommèle quelque chose et Kenny s'en va en rigolant.

* * *

« Donc ? » Kenny se retourne et voit Clyde avancer vers lui.

« Dis-moi tout de suite ta connerie que je retourne avec mes potes. » Kenny croise les bras et secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une connerie, Clyde, c'est vraiment très sérieux. Et j'ai trouvé que toi pour le dire. » Clyde roule des yeux et croise les bras à son tour. Il soupire et fixe Kenny.

« Ça concerne tes potes. » Clyde le regarde alors légèrement plus intéressé, mais toujours agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire sur eux que je ne sais pas ? » Kenny sourit, il sait que Clyde de va pas en revenir.

« Est-ce que t'es homophobe ? » Clyde fronce les sourcils.

« Bah non. Pourquoi je… _Pourquoi ?!_ » Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Kenny semble avoir réussi à le faire réagir.

« Est-ce que t'as remarqué des tensions dans ta bande depuis hier ? » Clyde hausse les épaules.

« Eh bien, euh, Tweek n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Mais il est tellement bizarre, on s'inquiète plus trop quand quelque chose cloche. On aurait pas fini sinon. » Il sourit légèrement en terminant sa phrase. _C'est vrai que Tweek est un sacré numéro._

« Et Craig ? »

« Il est comme d'habitude… Il se fiche de tout, il est toujours chiant, il a toujours l'air profondément malheureux. » Kenny regarde Clyde étrangement.

« Craig est malheureux ? » Clyde hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« Et il ne veut pas que ça change. On est amis depuis le primaire, ça me fait toujours mal de savoir qu'il… Et pourquoi j'te dis ça d'abord ? C'est pas tes oignons ! » Kenny soupire.

« Au contraire Clyde, ça m'aide de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, tu vas pouvoir les aider comme ça. »

« Aider qui ? A quoi faire ? » Kenny s'avance vers Clyde pour pouvoir baisser d'un ton et continuer de se faire entendre par celui-ci.

« Craig et Tweek. » Clyde fronce les sourcils.

« Tweek est amoureux de Craig, cet idiot l'a rejeté et les deux se sentent super mal. » Précise Kenny en chuchotant presque.

« Tu déconnes. » Kenny secoue la tête, et Clyde le regarde de manière abasourdie.

« D'où tu sais ça ? »

« J'ai mes sources. »

« Mais- »

« Sources sûres. » Kenny n'a pas vraiment besoin de se justifier, et il en est conscient. Il a toujours su que Clyde tenait vraiment à ses amis et qu'il avait toujours essayé de rendre Craig un peu moins amer. Leur conversation n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il avait remarqué. Il sait que quoi qu'il dise, Clyde essaiera d'aider Craig et Tweek, au risque d'avoir l'air d'un con.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire franchement de Craig et de Tweek ? » Kenny hésite à répondre, cherchant à éviter de dévoiler ses sources. De manière à ce que sa sœur ne se rende pas compte qu'il ait brisé leur promesse, et que Ruby ne se rende pas compte que Karen a brisé la leur.

« Je suis obligé de le faire pour quelqu'un, et en plus de ça, je les vois bien ensemble. » Clyde regarde Kenny comme si c'était un alien, et ce n'est pas comme si il le regardait bizarrement depuis le début de la conversation.

En disant qu'il les voit bien ensemble, Kenny ne ment pas, mais il ne dit pas vraiment la vérité. Il n'en a un peu rien à faire et c'est juste le côté marrant du couple qui l'a poussé à ajouter cette justification à la fin de sa phrase. Clyde soupire.

« J'suis censé faire comment franchement ? » Kenny hausse les épaules.

« Débrouille toi mec, c'est tes potes, pas les miens, je sais pas comment ils fonctionnent. Enfin, si t'as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver. C'est moi qui suis venu t'informer de tout ça après tout. » Le blond tourne les talons et s'éloigne sans même dire au revoir à Clyde, qui retourne avec ses amis, la tête toute chamboulée.

Il s'attendait à une grosse connerie signée Kenny McCormick, du genre _Y a une partouze chez moi pour Noël, tu veux venir ?_ ou même à n'importe quoi d'autre.

Mais pas à _ça_.

Clyde retrouve ses amis quelques minutes après, près de la fontaine à haut. Il essaie de cacher le fait qu'il soit complètement perturbé par la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre à propos de ses deux amis. S'il commence à éveiller les soupçons, alors sa mission _Caser Tucker avec Tweak_ sera un échec. Et cette mission est en quelque sorte sa dernière chance de faire de Craig un être humain plus normal et plus heureux.

Reste à savoir par quel moyen il va réussir à le faire devenir gay, Craig étant au point mort niveau amour ou même attirance sexuelle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait McCormick ? » Demande Token. S'il s'avait…

Clyde commence alors à paniquer. Il n'a pas pris le temps de trouver une réponse, il faut qu'il gagne du temps !

« Rien, il voulait juste faire chier son monde. » _Une idée une idée une idée_.

« Ouais fin il a dit quoi ? » _Vite, même un truc nul !_

« Euh… Il voulait juste me dire que j'avais eu tort de quitter Annie l'année le mois dernier, d'après lui elle est super bonne. » Token hausse un sourcil.

« Kenny se tape Annie Faulk ? Punaise c'est la meilleure celle-là, c'est tout sauf son genre de mec. » Clyde hausse les épaules, Token l'a cru, c'est le principal.

« Tu mens Clyde. » Sauf que Craig ne l'a pas cru. Clyde soupire et fait mine d'être vexé.

« Tu crois plus tes potes toi maintenant ? Il me l'a dit il me l'a dit, on s'en fout de Kenny et d'Annie. » Craig fixe longuement Clyde qui a du mal à soutenir le regard du brun. Regard de glace, regard vide, Clyde décide de déterminer de quoi il s'agit pour pouvoir résister.

L'expression correcte lui vient à l'esprit quand il tourne la tête. Ce regard, c'est tout simplement le regard à la Craig.

Craig n'insiste pas. C'est un des bons côtés de Craig, il se lasse tellement vite de certaines choses que parfois le fait d'insister ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit. Enfin, un bon côté, ça dépend.

Trois ans plus tôt, en première année de lycée, Stan et sa bande étaient venus parler à Craig. On avait fait circuler une rumeur, comme quoi Craig s'était tapé Wendy, alors qu'elle sortait avec Stan. Et bien sûr, au lieu d'aller directement demander à Wendy, la bande est allée voir Craig.

« Craig Fucker, t'as pas un truc à me dire ? » Stan avait commencé à parler alors que Craig ne les avait même pas vus arriver. Il s'est retourné, a regardé Stan d'un air vide et lui a hoché un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. Tout le monde le sait. »

« De quoi ? » Craig lui a demandé, avec sa voix nasale.

« T'as couché avec Wendy ! Enfoiré ! » A ce moment Stan s'est avancé et a serré son point. Craig a alors juste essayé de se défendre et de s'extirper de la situation.

« Je l'ai pas touché. Crois pas toutes les rumeurs. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille je dois aller chercher ma sœur à son collège. » Stan a froncé les sourcils, il a essayé de faire un pas mais Kyle et Kenny l'ont retenu à temps. Craig n'avait même pas bougé, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas terrorisé d'un poil énervait encore plus Stan. Sachant que Stan n'est pas du genre à s'énerver et à avoir envie de taper sur les gens, c'est le genre de mec pas du tout agressif qui n'est jamais impliqué dans une seule bagarre. Et pourtant, étant quater-back de l'équipe de South Park depuis le primaire, il est tout sauf maigrichon et pourrait en gagner, des bagarres. Craig a beau être plus grand que lui, il est censé savoir qu'il ne ferait pas le poids.

« Toutes les sources sont sûres. » Craig a alors pensé _Cartman n'est pas une source sûre. _Mais il n'a pas eu envie d'insister, il a juste tourné les talons en soupirant. S'il avait prononcé cette phrase, Kyle se serait tourné vers Cartman, aurait commencé à l'accuser, Stan aurait oublié Craig, Craig aurait pu partir tranquille et éviter la bande à Stan le temps que tout soit mis au clair.

Sauf qu'il n'a rien dit, que Stan et lui se sont battus jusqu'à sang et que depuis, ces deux-là se vouent une haine sans merci et que leur deux bandes ne peuvent pas rester dans la même pièce trop longtemps sans déclencher une bagarre.

Et Clyde aimerait que ce soit différent, que cet évènement ne se soit jamais produit. Parce que même si la relation entre les deux bandes n'avaient jamais été très amicale, depuis ce jour, c'est la haine qui détermine tout.

Il se demande même comment Kenny a eu le toupet de venir l'accoster à leur table. Il avait beau avoir quelque chose d'important à dire, il aurait eu du mal à se faire comprendre sans dents. Il a eu de la chance.

Et maintenant, tout est entre les mains de Clyde, c'est lui qui doit trouver comment réunir Craig et Tweek.

« Tweek, tu pourras venir chez moi pour m'aider à réviser les maths ? » Tweek sursaute en entendant son prénom, et se dépêche de répondre.

« GAH ! Euh… Oui bien sûr, j-j'ai besoin de réviser aussi. » Sur ce coup là, Clyde a du pot. Seul Tweek est en maths avec lui, et le hasard a fait qu'il y ait un test prévu pour le vendredi suivant.

Maintenant il faut qu'il se débrouille pour faire en sorte de faire cracher le morceau à Tweek et lui redonner espoir.

Sauf que c'est bien de Tweek, dont on parle, et donc la tâche se complique.

Le reste de la journée, Clyde réfléchit à comment il va s'en sortir, et après mûres réflexions, il a trouvé la solution : l'impro. Parce qu'avec Tweek, c'est la meilleure solution, Tweek étant imprévisible.

Tweek arrive chez Clyde vers 17h. Candice lui ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire, sourire qui s'efface à la seconde où elle voit Tweek. _C'est vrai qu'elle a craqué sur Token, elle espérait surement que ce soit lui_, pense Tweek.

« Clyde m'a dit qu'il attendait un ami… Euh, il est dans sa chambre, tu veux que je l'appelle ? » Tweek regarde la petite brunette. Elle a beau avoir 12 ans, elle est beaucoup plus mature que Clyde (quoi que le niveau ne soit pas très difficile à relever). Mais ce n'est pas cette maturité qui lui fera comprendre qu'un garçon de 17 ans ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à elle. _C'est beau l'espoir,_ se dit Tweek. _Dommage que ça ne serve à rien._

« P-Pas la peine, je vais monter. » Tweek s'approche des escaliers peu sûrs. Il n'a pas l'habitude de les monter et il n'a pas confiance. Ils pourraient s'effondrer sous ses pieds ? Une trappe pourrait s'ouvrir et l'emmener dans une autre dimension ? Et puis qui dit qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux à l'étage !

« Rien ne va t'arriver, je les monte tous les jours et il ne m'ait jamais rien arrivé. » Tweek avale sa salive. Comment cette fille a-t-elle pu lire comme ça son esprit ? Il décide de monter plutôt que de rester quelques secondes de plus avec elle. Qui sait de quoi elle est capable ? D'ailleurs qui est-elle réellement ? Tweek ne préfère pas imaginer de réponses, imaginer des questions lui fait déjà assez peur.

La porte de la chambre de Clyde est ouverte et Tweek n'a pas de mal à trouver son ami. Il est allongé sur son lit (avec ses chaussures, Tweek remarque, presque choqué) en train d'écouter de la musique avec son casque branché sur son ordi. En voyant Tweek, il referme son portable et s'assied sur son lit.

« Bon Tweek. » Tweek commence alors à s'inquiéter, le ton qu'a employé Clyde était tout sauf rassurant. Tweek commence à imager cent scénarios de meurtre possible tandis que Clyde ne se doute même pas une seule seconde que son ami est en train de le prendre pour un serial-killer.

« Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pas pour réviser les maths, en fait ! »

« GAH ! P-P-Pitié Clyde ! N-N-Ne… AH ! » Clyde dévisage son ami avant de se lever et de tenter une approche. Tweek plisse les yeux et attends sa dernière heure en tremblant.

« Hé du calme vieux je vais rien te faire, je veux juste te parler ! » Tweek ouvre une paupière et voit que Clyde n'est pas armé et qu'il est toujours à plus d'un mètre de lui. Il respire un grand coup et Clyde commence son improvisation.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse en ce moment ? Enfin, j'veux dire, plus que d'habitude. » Tweek le regarde bizarrement. Comment sait-il que quelque chose en particulier le déprime ?

« Hein ? Je… Ngh ! Je… RIEN ! » Tweek est bel est bien le pire menteur du système solaire.

« Tu peux tout me dire Tweek, même si t'as une peine de cœur, et même si t'es gay. » Clyde est celui qui a le moins de tact de toute la galaxie.

« GAH ! » Tweek se prend la tête dans ses mains en hurlant.

« Euh Tweek, ça va ? » Clyde essaie de l'approcher en posant une main sur son épaule. Tweek se recule rapidement.

« AH ! Doux Jésus ! Ne m'approche pas ! » Clyde soupire et lève les mains.

« J'ai dit ça au hasard. » _Mon œil._

« Euh j-j-j-je… Ngh ! » Clyde fait signe à Tweek de venir s'asseoir sur son lit. Tweek le suit hésitant, et les deux amis se retrouvent côte à côte, Clyde a les doigts croisés tandis que Tweek est... En continuel mouvement.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur Tweek. Quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours mon ami, je ne te jugerai pas et je n'en parlerai à personne. » _Enfin à personne sauf Token, peut-être._

« J-Je… Je sais pas trop. » Clyde soupire.

« Je veux t'aider Tweek. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à mes amis Tweek ? Et tu es mon ami, d'accord ? » Tweek se met à trembler de plus belle et hésite à prendre la parole.

« De toute façon Tweek, je finirai bien par savoir ce qui te chagrine. » Tweek jette des regards furtifs vers chaque coin de la pièce.

« GAH ! Je… Je veux dire, tu -ngh- tu avais raison tout à l'heure, je… Oh doux Jésus ! » Tweek secoue vivement la tête pour s'arrêter de parler. Clyde décide d'utiliser son omniscience pour aller plus vite.

« Sur le fait que tu sois gay et que tu aies le cœur brisé ? »

« AHH ! » Tweek commence à se tirer les cheveux, Clyde essaie d'attraper ses poignets pour l'en empêcher mais le blond se débat.

« Du calme Tweek ! Putain, si seulement Craig était là pour te calmer ! » Tweek se lève alors d'un seul coup et manque de tomber. Clyde le regarde bizarrement. La référence à Craig est venue d'elle-même, il avait presque oublié que c'était leur « sujet de conversation ».

« Me parle pas de lui ! GAH ! » Clyde se lève doucement et mime une fausse réalisation.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est Craig que t'aimes ? » Tweek regarde Clyde avec des yeux terrorisés. _Depuis quand Clyde est-il devenu intelligent_ ? Pense Tweek. Clyde se contente de continuer sa phrase.

« T'en fais pas, je suis là pour te soutenir, je suis sûr que Craig t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. » Le regard de Tweek passe de la terreur à l'incompréhension. Si Clyde en était capable, il pourrait voir que dans son regard se cache une lueur d'espoir.

« Il refuse juste tout ce qui touche au bonheur. » Tweek commence à se détendre, il veut que Clyde continue de le rassurer, de lui donner de l'espoir, et ce, même si d'un côté, il se dit qu'il n'arrivera jamais à croire en l'espoir.

« J-Je… Je sais pas quoi faire… Il -ngh- il m'a dit que je le dégoutais. » Clyde secoue la tête en souriant.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pense pas, c'est plutôt lui qui se dégoute lui-même. » Tweek esquisse un rapide petit sourire. Il aimerait bien que ce que vient de dire Clyde soit vrai. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Tweek sort son livre de maths de son sac et le pose sur le bureau de Clyde.

« Roh merde, c'est vrai, les maths. »


	7. VI-Encore quelques pièces à assembler

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le sixième chapitre, ça passe vite, plus que 5 après celui là ! J'espère que pour le moment l'histoire vous plait, sachez que je suis vraiment heureuse à chaque fois que je lis une de vos reviews.**

**Sinon, pour être hors sujet, j'aimerai me confier. Dans 18 jours c'est le BAC, et j'ai peur. Hahaha.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Influence**

VI

Encore quelques pièces à assembler

* * *

(Lundi 17 décembre, 7h25)

Aujourd'hui, Clyde a décidé de se lever plus tôt pour faire la route avec Craig. Il ne l'a même pas prévenu et arrive devant la porte des Tucker sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Il sonne et la mère de Craig vient lui ouvrir. Wow, la mère de Craig. C'est rare qu'elle soit là.

« Euh, bonjour. Est-ce que Craig est prêt à partir ? » La grande blonde hausse les épaules et se retourne.

« Craig ?! T'es prêt ?! » Clyde entend Craig au loin dire qu'il arrive. Madame Tucker lui sourit et lui fait signe d'entrer pour ne pas attendre dehors. Craig descend les escaliers dans la minute qui suit et ralentit le pas en voyant que c'est Clyde qui l'attend.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Clyde hausse les épaules.

« J'avais le temps de faire un détour jusque chez toi alors me voilà ! » Craig l'écoute tout en allant dans la cuisine et en attrapant un morceau de brioche.

« Ok bah j'en ai pour deux minutes. »

Une fois Craig prêt, les deux amis sortent et commencent à marcher vers le lycée. Il y a presque 30 minutes de marche et Clyde a donc 30 minutes pour parler à Craig. Il décide de faire preuve de plus de tact et commence la conversation par un autre sujet.

« Pourquoi ta mère était là ? » Craig soupire en remettant correctement son sac sur son dos.

« Quand elle nous a appelé hier, c'est Ruby qui a décroché. Sauf qu'en ce moment elle déprime carrément, alors notre mère se sent _concernée_. » Clyde se mord la lèvre. Il sait que Craig n'a pas des parents modèles et qu'il a fini par avoir du mépris pour eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta sœur ? »

« Peine de cœur. » Pile poil le sujet que Clyde voulait lancer. Clyde hoche vivement la tête avant de se rappeler que de un, il faut qu'il réponde à Craig, et que de deux, la conversation n'est pas encore à un stade assez avancé.

« Oh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Craig ne dit rien. Clyde le regarde bizarrement et commence à trouver son silence louche.

« Craig ? »

« Je sais pas. » Clyde fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça tu sais pas ? » Craig se tourne vers Clyde.

« Tu me casses les couilles Clyde. »

« Mais j'ai presque rien dit ! » Craig accélère la cadence.

« Eh ben c'est déjà trop ! »_ Oh mon Dieu, Craig est en colère. _Clyde ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il a fait de mal. Et si tout était lié ?

« Craig ! Tu me caches un truc là ! » Craig se retourne et fixe Clyde en soupirant.

« Si tu veux savoir, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle déprime. Mais tout ce que je fais c'est pour son bien ! T'as une sœur ! Tu peux comprendre ça j'imagine. »

« Euh… Non justement, je comprends rien là. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Craig ? »

« … » Craig fixe le vide, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Elle aime un mec, et je refuse qu'elle sorte avec lui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça la démoralise autant, je n'ai encore rien pu faire et… J'ai pas envie de faire souffrir ma sœur mais, je peux pas faire autrement. » Clyde hausse les sourcils. Il n'arrive pas à croire que Craig lui ait raconté ça, il doit vraiment en avoir gros sur le cœur.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle sorte avec lui dans ce cas ? »

« Parce qu'il est trop vieux pour elle ! Et ça me… ah ! Laisse tomber ! » Clyde a les yeux écarquillés. Cette réaction n'est tellement pas Craig. Il décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, dans le pire des cas, il fera la route seul.

« Est-ce que c'est Tweek ? » Craig se retourne à nouveau, mais cette fois brusquement.

« Qu- Pourquoi ? » Clyde sourit. Pour une fois qu'il tape dans le mille.

« C'est lui alors ? Donc ça veut dire que, attends… » Tout se mélange dans la tête de Clyde. Que fout la sœur de Craig dans toute cette histoire ?

« T'es sûr que c'est la vrai version ? » Clyde fixe Craig d'un air accusateur. Persuadé que Craig a tout inventé pour Dieu sait quelle raison et qu'en vérité ce soit lui qui déprime pour une X raison.

« Hein ? » _La vrai version de quoi ? _Se demande Craig.

« Est-ce qu'il est vraiment question de ta sœur ? » Qu'est-ce que Clyde insinue ? Que ce n'est pas qu'il ne veuille pas que Tweek sorte avec sa sœur mais tout simplement avec quelqu'un ? _Mais où va-t-il chercher ça ?_ Se demande Craig, juste avant de se demander, _comment peut-il avoir un raisonnement intelligent celui-là ?_

« Fin de la discussion. » Craig lui fait un doigt, tourne les talons définitivement et continue de marcher seul. Clyde s'arrête une minute.

_Ça commence à me prendre la tête, c'est un vrai puzzle._

La prochaine personne qui pourrait le guider, et en espérant ne pas tout rendre plus confus, ce serait donc Ruby.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que personne n'est d'accord dans cette histoire. »

Clyde arrive au lycée et à priori, Craig n'est pas avec Token et Tweek, il devait être tellement en pétard qu'il a décidé de monter en cours. Clyde rejoint ses amis et commence à échanger des banalités. Il ne reparle pas à Tweek de ce qu'il lui a dit la veille mais le blond a tout de même l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. La sonnerie retentit et Tweek se dépêche d'aller en cours. Clyde et Token s'en vont dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre le labo de chimie.

« Token, est-ce que t'es homophobe ? » Clyde décide de lancer le sujet de la même manière que l'a fait Kenny.

Car oui, Clyde a décidé de tout dire à Token. Marcher une demi-heure seul dans le froid lui a permis de réfléchir. Et il a décidé de demander de l'aide à Token, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

« Non, pourquoi, t'es homo ? » Token se met à ricaner.

« Non ! C'est au sujet de Tweek… » Token fronce les sourcils et prend un air concerné tandis que les deux amis franchissent la salle du labo.

« Il est gay ? » Clyde lui fait signe de baisser d'un ton pendant qu'il sort sa blouse blanche de son sac en hochant la tête.

« Et alors ? » Clyde soupire.

« Il est amoureux de Craig. » Dit-il tout bas. Token commence à faire les yeux ronds.

« Sérieusement ? » Celui aux cheveux châtains hoche la tête à nouveau.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Evidemment Clyde n'a pas réfléchi à ça. Dire la vrai version ou se contenter de la fausse ?

« Il me l'a dit… Enfin, je l'ai deviné, et il a juste avoué. » Va pour la fausse.

« Ben ça alors. Et du coup qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Clyde hausse les épaules après avoir enfilé sa blouse.

« J'ai essayé d'en parler à Craig ce matin, mais impossible de lancer le bon sujet. J'ai juste réussi à lui faire dire que sa sœur était amoureuse de Tweek et qu'il lui avait interdit de sortir avec lui. » Token reste perplexe un instant.

« Peut-être qu'il aime Tweek. » Clyde sourit.

« Ce serait franchement bien pour eux deux, mais là, j'en doute, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'ils soient heureux et donc ensemble, mais je dois bien avouer que pour le moment, Craig est un cas désespéré niveau sentiments. » Token secoue la tête.

« C'est un être humain, il a des émotions, des sentiments, et ceux sont exactement les mêmes que pour nous. Il est juste trop borné pour admettre quoi que ce soit, j'suis sûr qu'il ne se l'admet même pas à lui-même ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Clyde regarde rapidement autour de lui, il vient de hausser le ton et stresse à l'idée que quelqu'un se mette à écouter leur conversation.

« Comme si je le savais. Faut trouver ce qu'il a, ensuite, il y a de grande chance qu'il finisse avec Tweek. Vu comment il réagit, il a surement un truc pour lui. »

« D'après lui c'est seulement parce que sa sœur est plus jeune. » Token hausse les épaules et voit le prof arriver en distribuant du matériel.

« Peu importe. J'en suis pratiquement sûr. » Clyde sourit en attrapant un flacon rempli d'un liquide dont il ne pourrait pas lire le nom, et encore moins l'écrire.

« Enfin bref, passe-moi le vert de bromocrésol. »

« C'est quoi ? » Token soupire.

« Le truc que t'as dans les mains. » Clyde regarde l'étiquette du flacon. _Vert de bro… de bromos-… bromoch-… bromoc… crésol. C'est quoi ce mot ?_

« Ah tiens… Ton vert de bromosrécol. »Token attrape le flacon en regardant Clyde d'un air louche.

« Merci… »

Craig n'est pas allé en cours.

Il n'est même pas allé au lycée, d'ailleurs.

Sur la route, quand il a fini par semer Clyde, il a tourné à gauche au lieu d'à droite et a attéri dans un petit parc où personne ne vas jamais, sauf lui et sa sœur il y a encore quelques années. Il s'est assis sur un banc, les bras croisés, posés sur les cuisses, et la tête blottie par-dessus.

_Est-ce qu'il est vraiment question de ta sœur ? _

Il se répète les paroles de Clyde dans la tête, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde que Clyde ait dit ça complètement au hasard et que ce qu'il entendait était complètement différent de ce que Craig peut comprendre maintenant.

_Est-ce qu'il est vraiment question de ta sœur Craig ? Est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas la situation uniquement à cause de toi-même ? Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que ta sœur, est-ce que tu aurais ressenti la même chose ?_

« Non ! » Dit Craig à voix haute. Jusqu'à y réfléchir une deuxième fois.

_Peut-être bien._

_Ça expliquerait pourquoi je me sens complètement anéantit, mal-aimé, déprimé, alors que d'habitude, ce genre de sensation ne m'atteint même pas. J'ai envie que ça s'arrête, j'ai envie de pouvoir me libérer de tout ça, de pouvoir respirer et me dire que tout va bien, que Tweek n'aime pas Ruby. Que Tweek n'aime personne. Personne._

_Ou personne à part moi ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends rien. Je ne veux pas que Tweek m'aime_ de cette manière_, ou alors c'est tout le contraire. C'est stupide. Je suis Craig Tucker, ce que pensent les autres m'importe peu. Alors pourquoi du jour au lendemain, j'aurais envie que Tweek m'aime ?_

« C'est complètement stupide ! Je suis pas comme ça ! » _Je veux pas être comme tous ces imbéciles qui croient aux conte de fées, et cherchent l'amour et le bonheur toute leur vie. Je… Je refuse d'être amoureux de qui que ce soit et ce toute ma vie._

Craig se lève piteusement et continue de marcher plusieurs minutes. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il s'arrête au milieu du sentier, en larme. Il essuie ses larmes en s'étonnant lui-même de s'être permis de pleurer. Il s'étonne encore plus quand il voit qu'elles ne cessent pas, et que plus il lutte, plus elles coulent.

Il a l'impression d'être un enfant, d'être l'enfant qu'il était avant de se rendre compte que la vie était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Et il se rend compte que de redevenir cet enfant lui fait un bien fou.

« Craig Tucker. Pleurer ? » Craig se lève d'un seul coup, le visage toujours trempé, pour tomber nez à nez avec sa très chère petite sœur.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vu pleurer une seule fois. Tu te caches toujours ? » Craig tourne le dos à sa sœur, essayant de garder le peu de fierté qu'il lui reste.

« Je ne pleure jamais. D'habitude. » Sa voix est cassée, tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse continuer de pleurer, d'évacuer toutes ses larmes qui priaient pour sortir depuis des années.

« Ça fait bizarre… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? » Ruby soupire.

« Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours. Et je viens souvent ici quand j'ai besoin d'être tranquille, et puis, je t'ai vu de loin. J'ai vu que tu pleurais alors… Il fallait bien que je vienne voir ça. » Craig respire un grand coup, essayant de calmer ses dernières larmes.

« South Park est vraiment une ville trop petite. » Après une courte pause, il reprend sa phrase.

« Et comme ça tu sèches ? C'est quoi ton excuse ? »

« J'avais envie de trouver un endroit pour pleurer. J'imagine que ça peut attendre. » Craig se tourne face à elle et la regarde étrangement. Il a les yeux rouges et le visage encore mouillé, et maintenant glacé à cause du froid.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu déprimes, je vois pas du tout ce qui va mal, j'ai presque rien fait à part t'interdire de sortir avec lui, je vois pas ce qui t'empêche de faire ce qui te chante, et d'être heureuse. » Ruby commence à dévisager son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me dire là ? Je me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie Craig ! Comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse, sachant que le garçon que j'aime aime quelqu'un d'autre, qui plus est, est m- »

« Est-ce qu'on parle de la même chose !? Franchement !? Tweek m'a dit qu'il t'aimait ! »

« Abruti ! Tweek m'a dit qu'il t'aimait ! Il m'a dit que tu l'avais rejeté, et durement en plus ! T'as été un monstre avec lui, tu lui as brisé le cœur, Craig, t'es un putain de sans cœur, mais je pensais pas que t'étais un tel connard ! » Ruby hurle presque. Certains oiseaux alors perchés dans les arbres s'envolent bruyamment.

Craig reste sans voix. Tweek lui a dit qu'il aimait Ruby, non ? Ou… Il ne lui a rien dit ? _Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de parler. J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque._

« Mais t'es trop borné pour essayer d'arranger les choses ! J'te souhaite de crever ! » Après sa dernière phrase, prononcée avec toute la conviction et avec toute la haine du monde, elle court dans la direction par laquelle elle est arrivée.

* * *

« Mais merde Craig ! T'as séché toute la journée là ! Si t'as pas une bonne excuse, tu vas te faire défoncer par le principal cette fois ! » Les cours viennent de se terminer et c'est à ce moment que Craig décide de faire son apparition au lycée. Clyde n'attend pas une seconde pour le sermonner.

« J'avais autre chose à faire aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi t'es venu là ? Les cours sont finis j'te rappelle. » Craig soupire.

« Faut que je te parle Clyde. » Clyde prend un air inquiet, mais en même temps soulagé. Le fait que Craig veuille parler peut être aussi bien une mauvaise qu'une bonne chose.

« Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oublie, raye de ta mémoire, fais comme si on ne s'était jamais parlé. » Clyde hoche la tête pour faire plaisir à Craig, qui s'en va aussitôt. _C'était juste pour ça ?_ Clyde sait très bien qu'il ne va pas oublier leur conversation.

Il sait aussi qu'il doit parler à Ruby.

Il sait aussi que s'il veut parler à Ruby, il a intérêt à se dépêcher pour arriver chez Craig bien avant Craig.

« Bah, ce sera mon sport de la semaine. » Dit-il avant de partir au pas de course.

Clyde arrive alors devant chez les Tucker 20 minutes plus tard, essoufflé, en sueur, prêt à s'effondrer. Il sonne et Ruby vient lui ouvrir moins d'une minute plus tard, le dévisageant, sans rien dire, la main sur la porte, prête à la refermer au cas où. Clyde continue de récupérer, regrettant d'avoir sonné si vite et de devoir subir le regard de Ruby.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui demande Ruby d'un air presque hautain.

« Faut- Faut vraiment que… je te parle Ruby. » Clyde lui répond en reprenant son souffle au milieu de sa phrase. Si elle ne devine pas qu'il a couru et qu'il s'agit bien de quelque chose d'important, alors Clyde ne comprend plus rien. Quoique ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

« Pourquoi ? » Clyde fronce les sourcils, il n'a pas le temps de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, Craig sera là dans moins de 10 minutes.

« C'est important ! Suis moi, je sais pas où, n'importe, comme ça si Craig revient c'est pas gr- »

« Pas question que je suive un malade. Dépêche-toi de m'expliquer et ça ira. » Clyde soupire. Ruby est bien une Tucker.

« Bon, j'ai pas y a aller par quatre chemins, explique moi ce que tu sais sur l'histoire du moment-là, ce qui se passe entre Craig et Tweek, il parait que t'es concernée. » Ruby le regarde bouche bée un instant, puis cherche ses mots pour lui répondre.

« Comment… Comment tu sais qu'il se passe quelque chose ? » Pour Clyde, pas question de divulguer ses sources, il sait que quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne ferait que mettre encore plus le bordel.

« On s'en fiche de comment je le sais, je veux juste que tu m'expliques ta version, parce qu'avec Tweek qui dramatise tout et Craig qui nie tout, franchement, je sais pas vers qui me tourner. » Ruby se mord la lèvre.

« Un instant. » Elle disparait dans la maison, puis en sort avec son manteau sur le dos et en refermant la porte avec clefs.

« Mieux vaut que Craig ne surprenne pas une conversation de ce genre. »

Ils marchent un moment sans rien dire, s'éloignant peu à peu de la maison, minimisant les chances de croiser Craig, jusqu'à ce que Ruby brise de silence.

« Leur amitié va mal, non ? » Clyde hausse les épaules, ayant envie de dire que oui, rien ne va plus, mais ne sachant pas dire ce qui ne va pas.

« Et c'est ma faute en plus… » Clyde se tourne vers Ruby, tout en attendant des explications. Voyant qu'elles n'arrivent pas, il décide de prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Ruby soupire et glisse ses mains dans les poches de son trench-coat. Grâce à ce que Craig lui a dit, Clyde s'attend déjà à la réponse de la petite rousse.

« Parce que… Craig a découvert que j'étais… euh… que j'aimais Tweek… » Elle termine sa phrase d'une toute petite voix, mais reprend aussitôt pour essayer de ne pas montrer sa gêne.

« Tout est parti de là, mais après c'est devenu vraiment compliqué, j'ai l'impression que Craig n'a rien compris à ce qui se passait. Tweek est amoureux de lui, tu vois ? Et bizarrement Craig en souffre ! Craig n'est pas le genre de gars à montrer qu'il souffre ! Franchement je vois pas que qui se passe dans sa tête. » Ruby fini d'une voix tremblante. Quand elle commence à renifler, Clyde n'a même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle pleure.

« Ecoute Ruby, j'imagine que c'est dur pour toi… Tu ne peux pas faire autrement, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, après… » Ruby laisser échapper un sanglot, toussote pour faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et essaie de parler normalement.

« J'aimerais qu'au moins, Tweek soit heureux, tu vois, essayer de passer à autre chose, tout en sachant qu'au moins j'aurais peut-être fait quelque chose pour le rendre heureux ? J'aimerais bien que Craig accepte son amour et qu'ils sortent ensemble, ce serait bizarre, mais quand même bien… » Clyde sourit intérieurement, pensant au fait que ce soit bizarre, que deux personnes qui ne sont surement pas en contact veuillent la même chose. Bien que le fait que Kenny veuille que Craig et Tweek soient ensemble soit déjà un fait étrange. Soudain, tout s'éclaire dans la tête de Clyde, Ruby est amie avec Karen, non ? La sœur de Kenny ?

Alors depuis le début, s'il fait ça, c'est pour Ruby ?

« Ce serait bien, t'as raison. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me dises absolument tout, comme ça je pourrai aider. » Ruby sourit légèrement, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche en sachant maintenant que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle sera incapable de cacher le fait qu'elle pleure.

« Si ça peut t'aider, je crois que Craig est à côté de la plaque. » Enfin ça, Clyde le sait déjà.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tout à l'heure, je l'ai croisé par hasard au parc, vu qu'on séchait tous les deux… On s'est engueulé, et là il m'a dit que Tweek lui avait dit qu'il m'aimait, alors que Tweek m'a clairement dit aimer Craig. La première chose à faire, ce serait de lui faire voir la vérité en face, parce que là, mon frère est à la masse. » _Ceci explique cela, _pense Clyde, _tout me paraissait confus, c'est logique si Craig avait la mauvaise version._

« J'vais lui faire comprendre qu'il se goure, parce que ça va surement faire avancer les choses. » Ruby hoche la tête.

« En plus, quand je l'ai vu dans le parc, il pleurait. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« J'te jure ! Comme une fille en plus ! Et après on s'est engueulé. » Clyde sourit en tapant sur l'épaule de Ruby.

« Je sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais ça, ça veut dire que ça le touche vraiment, et sachant qu'on parle de Craig, ça veut dire qu'on a encore de l'espoir à son sujet. » Ruby sourit à son tour.

« Peut-être que cet idiot pourra redevenir comme avant. »

« C'est à espérer. »


	8. VII-Occupe toi de tes affaires

**Et voilà, je vous présente le septième chapitre, que j'aime bien, sans raison, si je le compare aux autres. Sinon merci encore pour vos reviews ! **

**J'espère que vous profitez de ces premiers jours ensoleillés, quoi de mieux que de réviser au soleil avec ses amis pour le bac ? (Oui, faire une sortie, aller à la plage, je sais, mais laissez moi penser que c'est génial pour pouvoir me motiver.)**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Influence**

VII

Occupe toi de tes affaires

* * *

(Mardi 18 décembre 8h15)

« C'est un truc de malade, non ? » Token hoche la tête, tout en restant concentré dans le mélange qu'il est en train de faire.

« Imagine juste, si Craig pouvait redevenir sensible aux choses de la vie Token ! Imagine juste revoir le Craig qu'on connaissait en primaire ! » Token soupire et recommence son dosage. Il esquisse néanmoins un léger sourire pour montrer à Clyde qu'il l'écoute.

« Punaise, je sens que je vais pleurer si ça continue ! » Token regarde son ami d'un air un peu désespéré. Il est habitué à le voir pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non, de tristesse, de joie, de n'importe quoi, donc ce n'est pas le problème. Il n'a juste pas envie que Clyde voit tous ses espoirs se briser.

« Explique moi pourquoi t'as choisi une matière telle que la chimie, c'est pas du tout ton truc. » Clyde ne semble pas être troublé par le changement brutal de sujet et répond à son ami comme si de rien n'était.

« Oh, c'était par élimination, et puis on avait pas beaucoup de cours en commun ce semestre, alors j'ai voulu prendre un de tiens. C'est le seul qui m'a paru vivable. » Token soupire, Clyde n'a jamais eu d'intérêt pour sa scolarité, parfois, il a l'impression qu'il ne vit que pour une chose : ses amis. Certes l'amitié est l'une des choses les plus importantes dans la vie de quelqu'un, mais là, dans le cas de Clyde, ça devient vraiment maladif. Il n'essaie pas de se faire de nouveaux amis, mais il est complètement dépendant à ceux qu'il a actuellement et depuis toujours. Et ce encore plus depuis que Craig a décidé progressivement de renier toute forme d'émotions. Clyde s'est senti extrêmement concerné, et depuis l'un de ses principaux buts dans la vie est de redonner le sourire à Craig.

Token est plutôt heureux d'avoir un ami comme Clyde. Il sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur lui, que c'est une perle rare. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont en dernière année de lycée, et que les chances qu'ils aillent tous les quatre dans la même université est quasi-nulle. Token sait qu'après cette année, il sera séparé de son meilleur ami. Il est presque sûr que Clyde demandera les mêmes universités que lui, mais dans le fond, il sait très bien que ce dernier n'a pas du tout le même niveau scolaire que lui, et que les universités dans lesquelles Token souhaitent poser sa candidature sont très sélectives.

Non vraiment, après le lycée à South Park, Clyde se retrouvera seul, comme les trois autres, et il devra faire de nouvelles rencontres, et essayer de se faire accepter par des gens qu'il connait à peine, après avoir été habitué à ses chers amis d'enfance.

Bien sûr, Token pourrait candidater dans une université beaucoup plus accessible pour Clyde, mais il ne se sent pas capable de sacrifier une part de son avenir par amitié. Il n'est pas comme son ami, et parfois il le regrette. Il a vraiment peur que Clyde lui demande de choisir ce genre de fac, car il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui répondrait.

« Bon, sinon, dis-moi comment tu comptes faire pour que ces deux-là forment un couple ? » Clyde hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il faut que je réussisse à leur parler, aux deux en même temps, pour les confronter à la situation. »

« Hum… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Celui aux cheveux châtains se replace tranquillement sur sa chaise, tout en soupirant.

« Tu pourrais pas m'aider ? » Dit-il en regardant Token avec des yeux de chiens battus. (ou du moins, en essayant de mimer cette expression.)

« Si tu veux, pas besoin de faire cette tête bizarre. C'est juste que… Ils vont pas deviner que tu m'as tout raconté ? » Clyde hausse les épaules.

« Peu importe, ils me remercieront au final de toute façon ! »

Vers midi, Clyde, Token et Tweek entrent dans la cantine ensemble et rejoignent leur table habituelle. Craig ne leur a pas trop parlé dans la journée, et ne les as pas suivi pour aller déjeuner. Une nouvelle fois, il ne viendra pas manger avec eux, et est surement tout seul dans un coin de l'école à manger un sandwich ou même rien du tout.

« Il était là pourtant, en histoire. » Remarque Token. Tweek hausse les épaules, mais sans relever la tête de son assiette. Voyant que son ami a la tête de quelqu'un de déprimé, et ce de plus en plus, Clyde donne un léger coup de coude dans le bras de Token, assis à sa droite, tandis que Tweek, assis en face d'eux, ne les regarde pas. Il regarde alors son ami avec un visage à l'expression légèrement triste, signifiant _il faut faire quelque chose, maintenant._

Token hoche la tête doucement. Il a bien remarqué que son ami l'avait mis au courant dans l'unique but d'être aidé. Et il sait bien que Clyde n'arrivera à rien tout seul. (Personne ne pourrait, d'ailleurs, dans une telle situation.)

« Tweek ? » Le blondinet relève brusquement la tête, fixant Token, et évidement en imaginant le pire.

« Tout va comme tu veux en ce moment ? » Tweek commence par ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort, pas même un cri dû au stress, aucun spasme, juste le silence. Il touille un peu son assiette avec sa fourchette, essayant de faire des tas de nourriture pour faire croire qu'il a mangé plus qu'en vérité.

« Ç-Ça va… »

« Tu crois qu'on va te croire peut-être ? » Le blond ne dit rien et laisse Token sans réponse à sa question. Clyde soupire.

« Tweek... » Il ne répond pas non plus à Clyde et commence à gigoter sur sa chaise, sous l'emprise du stress. Clyde se tourne à nouveau vers Token pour l'inciter à retenter le coup, mais ce dernier se contente de le faire regarder Tweek, qui commence à pleurer silencieusement.

« Oh Tweek, arrête de pleurer ! Ecoute, t'as pas de raison de pleurer tu sais ! Je t'ai déjà dit que rien n'était perdu ! » Tweek regarde alors Clyde, qui vient de parler, d'un air inquiet, et se tourne vers Token, puis à nouveau vers celui aux cheveux châtains, en boucle et de plus en plus vite.

« Je lui ai tout dit. Et il est d'accord avec moi. » Le blond regarde alors Clyde d'un air accusateur, mais toujours inquiet. Clyde peut presque lire dans ses yeux le mot _Traitre_.

« C'est bon, j'aurais fini par le savoir de toute façon, et s'il m'a tout dit c'est uniquement pour mieux t'aider. »

« V-Vous allez m'aider ? Mais… » Tweek baisse à nouveau les yeux.

« Oui mais en attendant, vous deux vous venez chez moi Samedi soir, et on se fera une bonne petite soirée films. » Clyde sourit et Tweek acquiesce lentement.

« Mais, est-ce qu'il y aura… Euh… Gah ! » Token roule des yeux.

« C'est bon t'as le droit de dire son nom. Et vu qu'il fait la moue en ce moment, ça m'étonnerait que Craig pointe le bout de son nez. » _Enfin, sauf si on arrive à le convaincre._

« Mon cher Craiiiiig ! » Craig tourne légèrement sa tête pour entrevoir Clyde qui avance à grands pas avec la grâce d'un bouledogue. Il est quant à lui assis sur un banc derrière de lycée, en train de fumer sa dixième cigarette de la journée.

« Quoi ? » Clyde fronce les sourcils quand l'odeur de fumée parvient jusque dans ses narines.

« On t'as pas vu de la journée presque ! T'as séché les cours de l'après-midi en plus, non ? » Craig hausse les épaules.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » Clyde sourit en s'asseyant sur le banc, essayant de supporter au mieux l'odeur de la cigarette.

« Tu n'étais pas très bien caché, tu viens souvent ici, je te rappelle. » Craig prend une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette en ignorant la réponse de Clyde.

« Tu fais vraiment la gueule en ce moment. T'es mille fois pire que d'habitude. » Craig soupire en pointant son majeur sous le nez de Clyde.

« Merci. » Clyde roule des yeux.

« Putain, mais fais un effort ! On est tes amis on t'a rien fait ! Déjà qu'on supporte ton sale caractère ! N'aggrave pas la situation ! » Craig se tourne vers Clyde, juste pour vérifier que… Ah oui, il pleure.

« Clyde, j'ai tout sauf le moral en ce moment, alors j'ai le droit d'avoir le caractère que je veux. » Clyde croise les bras.

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Tweek ? » Craig se tourne à nouveau vers Clyde, cette fois brusquement.

« Mais ! Occupe-toi de ton cul ! Et non, aucun rapport. » _Bien sûr, bien sûr je te crois, _pense Clyde.

« Bon, viens chez moi Samedi soir, ça te changera les idées. » Craig hésite un moment.

« Y aura qui ? » Clyde s'attendait à cette question.

« Surement Token. Allez viens, ça te coute rien. » Craig jette sa cigarette et soupire, mais demeure silencieux.

C'est la meilleure réponse que Clyde pouvait avoir.

Clyde rentre chez lui à pied. En invitant Craig chez lui il a pris trop de temps et a raté le bus. Il sèche une dernière larme du coin de sa manche en s'étonnant de s'être mis dans des états pareils pour si peu._ Ils ont peut-être raison, je suis un pleurnichard._

En ouvrant la porte, il voit son père devant la télé et en profite pour le prévenir de la venue de ses amis le Samedi.

« Candice sera là, tu sais ? » Clyde a posé son sac devant les escaliers et a déjà ouvert le frigo, cherchant désespérément un tacos emballé dans du papier cellophane.

« Peu importe, on restera dans ma chambre. »

« Tu vérifieras qu'elle se couche avant 23h aussi. » Clyde hoche la tête tout en réglant le four à microondes.

« D'ac. Tu seras pas là ? » Dit Clyde en se tournant vers son père, connaissant déjà la réponse de celui-ci ainsi que sa prochaine réplique.

« Non, mais je ne rentre pas trop tard. » Clyde sourit du coin des lèvres, il savait qu'il dirait ça.

« Tu sors avec Sophia ? »

« De quoi je me mêle ? » Clyde sourit, sortant le tacos du four à microondes et se préparant à n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

« C'est bon. Je trouve ça bien que tu recommences à fréquenter d'autres femmes. Ça fait huit ans maintenant. » Dit Clyde en ramassant son sac et en commençant à monter les escaliers.

« Je sais… Et mets pas de bouffe sur ton lit ! »

« Oui Papa. » Clyde ferme la porte de sa chambre tout en mangeant, puis se jette sur le matelas tout en sachant que c'est le meilleur moyen qu'il a pour briser les lattes de son lit.

« J'espère que Samedi, tout va enfin s'arranger. » Clyde ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à cette éventualité, mais son sourire s'efface dès qu'il repense à la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir avec son père.

« Huit ans quand même. » Clyde n'aime pas se rappeler de la mort de sa mère, et il sait que son père aime encore moins.

« Mais ce qui nous détruit nous permet de mieux nous reconstruire, non ? » Clyde soupire, lui qui était de bonne humeur, le voilà à se morfondre sur un évènement passé de huit ans.

« Quelle phrase à la con. »

* * *

Ruby est dans sa chambre, essayant de faire ses devoirs en écoutant la radio. Elle soupire et l'éteint brusquement lorsqu'une chanson de Taylor Swift débute.

« Je sais, l'amour ça craint. » Elle se replonge dans ses devoirs aussitôt, puis entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Moins d'une minute plus tard elle entend son frère frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

« Ouais ? » Craig n'entre pas et reste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Juste pour te dire, tu peux inviter des copines Samedi soir si t'as envie. Je vais chez Clyde. » Ruby le regarde étonnée.

« Oh, d'accord. Merci. » Pensant que son frère est en train de partir, elle se remet à regarder ses devoirs.

« Ah, et… Désolé. » Ruby fronce les sourcils.

« Désolé ? » Craig soupire.

« Oui. J'suis un frère de merde. Tu mérites pas ce qui t'arrives, et je fais que tout aggraver. J'suis désolé, voilà. Profites-en ce sera la dernière fois que tu m'entendras dire ce mot. » Ruby dévisage son frère, presque choquée. Elle ne répond pas et Craig s'en va dans sa chambre en refermant délicatement la porte de celle de sa sœur.

_Il vient de s'excuser ? Sérieusement ? On est quel jour, faut que je le note._

Craig s'allonge dans son lit. Quand il est rentré hier soir, sa sœur n'était pas là, elle est arrivée un quart d'heure plus tard et a refusé de dire où elle était. Craig a juste supposé qu'elle lui en voulait encore après leur engueulade dans le parc au matin.

Après cet évènement il avait juste séché toute la journée, et avait mis quelques heures pour admettre que sa sœur n'était surement pas en train de mentir, et que oui,

Tweek est en fait amoureux de lui.

Ça a du sens, quand Craig lui a demandé s'il connaissait bien la personne qu'il aimait, Tweek lui a juste dit : Plus que bien.

Et en théorie, la personne qu'on est censé le mieux connaitre, c'est soi-même.

Et donc Ruby est vraiment à plaindre dans cette histoire.

Et donc Craig n'a pas vraiment à s'en faire, Tweek l'aime, il n'aime pas Ruby.

Et donc Craig devrait ne plus avoir de soucis. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est déplacé jusqu'au lycée pour demander à Clyde de tout oublier, il ne manquerait plus que celui-ci lui crée des soucis.

Le truc, c'est qu'à cause de cette histoire, il se sent bien.

Il ressent une espèce de bien-être à savoir que Tweek l'aime. Donc il culpabilise, et donc il s'excuse auprès de sa sœur.

Et il sait parfaitement que tout ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

_Je n'ai jamais été vraiment aimé, alors c'est nouveau, et malheureusement, c'est humain. Ça passera. Il suffit que j'arrête d'y penser, je vais continuer d'éviter Tweek cette semaine, je vais me changer les idées avec cette soirée film Samedi, et Lundi j'aurai déjà tout oublié._

* * *

« Allô Ruby ? » Dis Karen en décrochant. Kenny tourne légèrement la tête, interpelé par la conversation de sa sœur. Au fond, il aimerait savoir où va toute cette histoire.

« Bah oui si tu veux ! Je pense pas que ça dérange mes parents ou qui que ce soit. C'est pour quelle heure ? … Ok, sinon ça va ? » Leur conversation continue sur des banalités et Kenny finit par perdre le fil. Il ne remarque même pas quand sa sœur raccroche.

« Kenny ? Je dors chez Ruby Samedi soir ! » Lui dit Karen avec un sourire.

« D'accord, t'oublieras pas de préparer tes affaires. Craig est pas chez eux ? » Karen secoue la tête.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Kenny sourit.

« Je sais tout, haha. » Karen roule des yeux.

« Je sais juste qu'elle t'invite toujours quand il n'est pas là… Et sinon, t'as du nouveau en ce qui concerne Tweek et l'autre abruti dont on parle ? » Karen hausse les épaules.

« Ruby essaye de m'en parler, mais la seule chose que je comprends, c'est que rien ne va. Et y a même Clyde qui s'en mêle ! Elle espère que la situation s'arrange d'elle-même, c'est tout. » Kenny hoche la tête, tout en pensant au fait que si Clyde s'en mêle, c'est un peu à cause de lui (ou grâce à lui).

« Je vois. Si Craig n'est pas chez lui Samedi c'est qu'il sera avec ses potes, dont Tweek. Je te dirais si lundi je remarque quelque chose de nouveau ou d'étrange. »

« Ce serait bien pour Ruby… Enfin je pense… »

« Elle veut qu'ils soient heureux non ? » Karen esquisse un léger sourire.

« Oui mais… C'est le garçon qu'elle aime. En quoi elle peut vouloir qu'il sorte avec son frère ! Imagine juste si je tombais amoureuse d'un garçon et que tu- »

« Elle doit avoir ses raisons non ? » Kenny la coupe. Karen hausse les épaules et se dirige vers le côté cuisine de la pièce.

« T'as trouvé un moyen de les aider sinon ? »

« Oui, mais pour le moment y a pas grand-chose à faire. » Karen sort un verre d'un tiroir tout en écoutant son frère, elle le pointe vers lui pour lui demander s'il a soif. Kenny secoue la tête, en pensant au fait que ces gestes idiots et incompréhensibles soient devenus une habitude dans leur famille, à cause du manque de conversations entre les enfants et les parents. Karen revient avec un verre d'eau au sirop s'asseoir dans le vieux canapé.

« J'espère que tout se passera comme Ruby le souhaite. » Marmonne-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée.

* * *

« T'as pas une idée de ce qu'on pourrait leur dire Samedi ? »

« C'était ton plan Clyde ! T'es censé avoir prévu quelque chose ! » Clyde commence à mordiller son crayon, ses yeux dérivant petit à petit vers l'horloge au-dessus du tableau.

« Je hais les cours sur la politique… »

« C'est bon, c'est que pour ce semestre. Et change pas de sujet comme ça. Je pensais que tu voulais tout leur balancer du tac au tac du style : Vous vous aimez, maintenant réfléchissez y. » Clyde hausse les épaules.

« Oui mais c'est pas aussi simple en fin de compte. On parle de deux personnes extrêmement bizarres. On va avoir une réaction complètement déconnectée et une autre digne d'un crash aérien. Tu peux pas parler d'amour à ces deux-là. » Token s'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'une petite voix les interpelle de derrière.

« Je peux me joindre à votre conversation ? » _Non._

« Mêle-toi de ton cul Bebe. » Token se retient de rire. Il sait que Clyde ne supporte pas Bebe et qu'il ne la supportera jamais. Et ça juste parce qu'elle l'a largué au tout début du collège.

« Sérieusement, ça a l'air croustillant. Qui aime qui ? » Token hausse les sourcils.

« Parce que t'écoutes depuis tout à l'heure ? » Demande Clyde presque à voix haute.

« Silence dans le fond, vous aurez le temps de parler à l'intercours. » Token se retourne vers le prof pour ne pas le mettre plus en colère. Clyde le regarde du coin de l'œil puis répète sa phrase en chuchotant.

« T'écoutes depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« J'ai pas dit baissez le ton, j'ai dit silence Donovan. » Clyde se retourne enfin en soupirant. Si seulement il pouvait foutre une bonne baffe à Bebe. Et à cette prof de _sciences politiques _aussi, tant qu'à faire.


	9. VIII-La nuit porte-t-elle conseil ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez vous en ce beau lundi 17 juin 2013 premier jour du baccalauréat avec l'épreuve de philosophie ou encore le jour le plus nul de toute l'année ?  
Moi ça va, quand je me dis que je n'aurai plus jamais de philo de toute ma vie je me sens bien. Quand je repense à ce que j'ai mis sur ma copie je vais moins bien. Je vous dirai ma note, en théorie je l'aurai avant de publier le dernier chapitre, vous voyez, histoire de rigoler un peu.**

**_Le trαvαil permet-il de prendre conscience de soi ?_****  
Vous avez 4h.**

**Sinon oubliez cette question avant que votre tête n'explose. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Influence**

VIII

La nuit porte-t-elle vraiment conseil ?

* * *

(Samedi 22 décembre 19h)

« Hello Craig ! T'as ramené un film ? » Craig hoche la tête et tend le DVD à Clyde.

« Independence Day ? Cool ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas regardé. » Dit Clyde en prenant la pochette tout en souriant. Il ferme la porte derrière Craig. Les deux garçons croisent la petite sœur de Clyde, portrait craché de son frère.

« Oh non ! C'est Craig ! » Elle fait alors mine de s'enfuir en courant tout en hurlant. Clyde roule des yeux et Craig l'ignore.

« Fais pas gaffe, c'est l'âge. » Craig hausse les épaules.

« Elle est toujours plus mature que toi. »

« Je vois que tu as toujours un si grande estime de moi, ça fait plaisir. » Dis Clyde en ouvrant deux canettes de bière et en en tendant une à Craig.

« Humour. » Clyde secoue la tête.

« Non pas humour Craig, tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. » Clyde commence alors à boire, jusqu'à ce que Craig lui balance une gifle sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Ehhh ! C'était pourquoi ça ! J'ai failli en recracher ! » Clyde fixe alors Craig, qui ne sourit pas, mais qui n'a plus ce regard sombre et neutre. Clyde le remarque tout de suite, mais décide de ne rien dire.

« Pour rien. » Clyde sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On s'est presque pas parlé de la semaine et maintenant, t'es… _cool._ » Craig secoue la tête. « T'as fumé ? »

« Non. »

« On pourrait croire. J'imagine que tu es juste heureux d'être encore en vie. »

« Pas de blagues sur le 21 décembre s'il te plait. »

La sonnette retentit et Clyde laisse Craig dans le salon. « C'est Token surement. » Il arrive dans l'entrée et ouvre la porte. Et c'est Tweek qui se tient derrière. Et Token n'est pas encore arrivé. Et Clyde va devoir se débrouiller.

« Tu entres ? » Le blondinet hoche la tête et essuie ses pieds sur le paillasson. Clyde claque le porte et conduite Tweek dans le salon, où il se trouve nez à nez avec Craig. Clyde regarde le blond, qui semble avoir la respiration coupé, puis le brun, assez perplexe. Les deux se tournent vers Clyde près à le fusiller du regard tout en n'osant rien dire.

« Token devrait pas tarder. »

Token arrive avec dix minutes de retard. Clyde va lui ouvrir, furax, lui en voulant de l'avoir laissé s'occuper tout seul du cas Tucker-Tweek.

« Tu fais chier franchement ! »

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, j'ai dû aider mon père à chercher son vieux caméscope. » Clyde roule des yeux et soupire, laissant Token avancer vers le salon.

Il tombe nez à nez avec Craig qui va dans le sens inverse.

« J'me casse moi. » Clyde réagit tout de suite et se précipite vers lui pour le retenir.

« Non non non non ! Craig attends, t'étais de bonne humeur y a même pas 15 minutes fais un effort, reste avec nous ! » Craig fronce les sourcils.

« De bonne humeur ? » Clyde hoche la tête.

« Comparé à d'habitude quoi. Bon allez, on monte tous dans ma chambre et on va mater ce bon film. »

« Je t'ai dit que je m'en allais. »

« Merde Craig ! Fais un effort, une fois dans ta vie. T'es venu tu restes. » Clyde sent ses larmes monter aux yeux. Dès que l'émotion est trop forte, il pleure. Pour la peine, là, il commence à s'énerver, et il a intérêt à se retenir pour ne pas perdre toute crédibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Clyde ? » Lui demande Craig froidement mais sans élever la voix.

« J'en ai marre, alors tu vas rester avec nous, de grès ou de force. » Clyde lance un regard noir à Token qui a commencé à rire. Craig soupire, Tweek arrive du salon et les quatre amis montent à l'étage.

* * *

« J'adore quand ma famille n'est pas à la maison, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! » Karen sourit à Ruby. Elle n'ose pas le dire, mais bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Elle-même, elle est extrêmement soulagée lorsque ses parents et Kevin sont à l'extérieur. Quand elle est seule, ou seule avec Kenny, elle a l'impression d'avoir une vie normale.

« Tu devineras jamais ce que mon frère m'a dit l'autre coup. »

« Raconte ! » Lui répond Karen. Les deux amies sont assises sur le canapé, devant la télé et en pyjama, il est bientôt minuit et elles ne sont pas prêtes à se coucher.

« Tu vas pas le croire ! Il s'est excusé d'être un mauvais frère ! » Karen fronce les sourcils en souriant.

« Punaise on aura tout vu ! Mais dans le fond, il doit se rendre compte de ce que tu vis en ce moment et c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour te réconforter. Je trouve qu'il n'est pas un si mauvais frère, tu sais. »

« A d'autres ! » Karen hausse les épaules.

« Il tient à toi, ça se voit, tu sais ce que c'est un mauvais frère ? Kevin. »

« Oui mais toi t'as quand même Kenny, lui c'est un amour avec toi. » Karen sourit.

« J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. J'ai peur qu'il s'en aille, mais je veux qu'il aille à la fac l'année prochaine, il hésite parce qu'il n'a pas envie de me laisser seule, et parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il va échouer. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que c'est important, ça fait plus d'un an que je le force à économiser tu sais ! »

« T'es une bonne sœur je trouve. » Ruby soupire. « Peut-être que Craig est un frère pitoyable parce que je ne suis pas mieux que lui… » Karen hausse les sourcils.

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Attends, je me rends bien compte qu'au fond j'en ai rien à faire de lui, qu'il aille à la fac ou non l'an prochain, je m'en fiche, et il ne me manquera pas s'il part. »

« Je suis sure que si. » Ruby ne répond pas. Elle s'étire sur le canapé en baillant et fixe le plafond.

« T'as toujours envie que Tweek et Craig sorte ensemble ? » La rouquine tourne la tête vers son amie.

« Je m'en contrefous, c'est pas mes affaires. Je vais oublier Tweek, c'est les vacances de Noël mardi, je penserai à autre chose. »

« Sérieusement ? Tu t'en fiches maintenant ? » Ruby hoche la tête. Karen n'en reviens pas. Elle qui s'inquiétait pour son amie, qui a cherché un moyen de l'aider. Maintenant Ruby a changé d'avis, elle s'en fiche.

« Et s'ils sortent ensemble, ce sera quoi ta réaction ? » Ruby réfléchis un instant.

« Ils auront ma bénédiction. Peut-être que Tweek réussirait à changer Craig. »

_C'est déjà ça_, pense Karen.

« Bah tu sais quoi, moi j'ai envie que ça marche entre eux. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? » Karen croise les bras.

« A force d'en entendre parler, j'y suis de plus en plus impliqué. Et je sais qu'au fond ça te fera plaisir. » Ruby sourit.

* * *

« Tu t'endors Craig ? Il est qu'une heure du mat' tu sais. » Craig ouvre un œil puis le referme en voyant Clyde en face de lui. Il fait néanmoins l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je dors mal en ce moment. Faut que je récupère avant Noël. » Les quatre amis ont enchainé trois films en finissant par le quatrième Harry Potter. Tweek est encore caché sous un drap.

« Rohh Craig, profite un peu là, avec cette fête on va se coltiner nos familles on va pas pouvoir se voir. En plus Tweek aurait besoin d'aide là et tu sais que Token et moi on est pas doué pour le calmer. »

« J-J'vais très bien ! Gah ! » Clyde sourit sans même tourner la tête vers Tweek. Craig fronce les sourcils, mais se redresse lentement. Il regarde le drap sous lequel est caché Tweek puis soupire.

_Et dire que ce gars m'aime_, pense-t-il. Il voit alors Token avancer vers Tweek, qui ne peut pas le voir. Il se place derrière lui, prêt à le faire sursauter plus que jamais. Clyde regarde la scène avec sadisme, c'est tellement facile de faire peur à Tweek, ce sera toujours drôle.

« N'y pense même pas. » Dis Craig en fixant Token. Token fronce les sourcils et regarde Craig d'un air dépité, l'accusant d'avoir fait foirer son plan. Craig s'avance vers Tweek et tire le drap pour libérer le blond. Il fait sombre dans la pièce et ce qu'a fait Craig a l'effet inverse de celui désiré.

« Ahhhh ! » Clyde se précipite pour allumer la lumière. Il entend sa petite sœur frapper contre le mur pour les faire taire. Son père va bientôt rentrer. S'il remarque qu'elle n'est pas encore endormie, c'est lui qui va se faire engueuler.

« Calmos Tweek. » Tente Token, se la jouant innocent alors qu'il avait prévu de faire bien pire quelques secondes auparavant.

Tweek ouvre les yeux en inspectant la pièce. Et si ses amis avaient décidé de l'éliminer ? Et si le fait de le terroriser était la première phase de leur plan ? Tweek se raisonne. Ils ne feraient pas ça. Surtout pas Craig.

« On peut dormir ? » Demande Craig en rechignant. Clyde soupire mais hoche la tête. Craig utilise le peu d'énergie qui lui reste pour attraper son sac de couchage et l'étendre sur le sol. Token et Tweek font de même. La chambre de Clyde est assez grande, mais l'ambiance est digne d'une soirée pyjama en filles.

« C'est un peu bizarre de faire des pyjama-parties non ? » Demande Token. Craig est déjà couché, encore habillé, bien au chaud dans son sac de couchage. Tweek, quant à lui, essaie de trouver une position confortable.

« C'est bon, on sera jeunes qu'une fois et c'est notre dernière année ensemble. Et puis c'est bon c'est pas pire que Stan et Kyle. » Dit Clyde en s'installant dans son lit.

« Ouais c'est déjà ça. » Token éteint la lumière en finissant sa phrase, puis s'installe sur la moquette comme ses amis.

La nuit porte conseil, car elle nous fait réfléchir. Sans s'en rendre compte, on se repasse notre journée et on en tire des conclusions, on rêve, on laisse aller son subconscient. On peut être une petite rousse de 14 ans en train de vivre un chagrin d'amour et essayant d'oublier celui qu'on aime, pour ensuite se réveiller en pleine nuit à côté de sa meilleure amie qui reste la dernière personne présente pour nous aider.

Ruby se réveille et commence à pleurer. Elle essaie de s'arrêter, pour ne pas réveiller Karen, puis essaie de penser à ce qui la fait pleurer. Elle n'a pas envie d'abandonner, mais elle y est contrainte. Jusqu'alors elle arrivait à se contentait de cet amour non réciproque, car elle arrivait encore à espérer, à imaginer une vie parfaite. En à peine deux semaines tout s'est écroulé, elle avait beau se douter qu'un jour elle aurait à passer à autre chose, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si brutal. Elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à le supporter sur le long terme. Pour le moment, elle n'a plus envie de voir son frère, plus envie de voir Tweek, plus envie de voir personne. Elle veut haïr le monde entier, rejeter la faute sur tout ce qui l'entoure, elle veut oublier, tous ces derniers jours de souffrance, ces mois perdus à nourrir un amour complètement idiot, ces années à supporter son frère. Elle a le sentiment qu'elle n'a plus personne, qu'au fond, Karen n'est là que par devoir, qu'elle s'en fiche un peu de savoir si Ruby va bien ou non.

« Ruby ? » La rouquine essaie de s'arrêter de pleurer. Brutalement, elle coupe sa respiration, mais les sanglots reviennent peu à peu.

« Ruby, ça fait longtemps que tu pleures ? » Elle ne répond pas.

« Ruby, réponds, tu peux pas rester comme ça… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous en avez rien à faire de moi, mon frère, Tweek, mes parents, les gens du collège, je ne compte aux yeux de personnes ! Personne ne m'aime ! » Ruby parle rapidement en évitant les sanglots. A la fin de sa phrase, elle cache sa tête dans son oreiller.

« Mais dis pas des trucs comme ça ! »

« Dors ! » Karen n'en crois pas ses oreilles.

« Ruby, arrête de réagir comme ça, là t'en fais des montagnes ! Je comprends que tu sois triste mais arrête de dramatiser ! Tes parents t'aiment, et je te le répète encore, ton frère t'aime, moi aussi, ainsi que tous tes amis, on t'aime, arrête de te plaindre de choses fausses ! Des chagrins d'amour t'en aura toute ta vie, c'est pas un qui va avoir raison de toi ! T'es solide je le sais ! Tu dois retrouver la volonté de faire face maintenant ! » Ruby relève la tête légèrement.

« Je ne crois plus en personne à partir de maintenant. Ma vie n'a pas de sens ! » Karen soupire.

« Ta vie vient à peine de commencer. »

Karen finit par passer la nuit à essayer de réconforter Ruby, sans résultats. Elle essaie de lui dire que tout va s'arranger, qu'elle réussira à être heureuse sans Tweek et que celui-ci réussira à être heureux sans elle, peut-être avec Craig.

« Je veux que Tweek soit heureux, ça oui, mais je ne pardonnerai jamais à Craig de m'avoir autant gâché la vie. C'est le pire frère du monde. »

Karen rêverait de dire à son amie à quel point elle est bornée, mais elle préfère attendre un autre moment que celui-ci.

« T'en fais pas Ruby. »

Alors peut-être que la nuit n'a pas de si bon conseils à nous donner.

Peut-être que si Tweek se réveille en pleurant lui aussi, c'est parce que son cerveau lui joue des tours, parce qu'il a encore fait de mauvais rêves, ou peut-être que tout comme Ruby, il pense à quel point sa situation actuelle ne lui convient pas.

Craig a le sommeil léger et il se réveille aux premiers sanglots de Tweek. Il ne tourne pas la tête pour autant. Il le laisse pleurer, attends que ça passe.

_Si j'essaie de le consoler il va se faire de fausses idées._

Les minutes passent et Tweek ne se calme pas.

_Enfin avec toutes les fois où je l'ai aidé il a eu le temps de s'en faire des fausses idées._

Cette pensée ne le fait pas bouger pour autant.

_Et au fond, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il pense que c'est réciproque ? Au pire, qu'est-ce qui peut se passer ?_

Craig s'assied, toujours dans son sac de couchage. Les sanglots de Tweek sont d'un coup moins bruyant. Craig sait que le blond le voit. Les volets sont mi ouverts, et même si le ciel n'est pas dégagé la lumière des lampadaires arrive jusque dans la pièce. Tweek est à 1m50 de lui, Token est encore plus loin, Clyde est complètement à l'écart du haut de son lit.

« Tweek. » Chuchote Craig.

« Calme-toi, c'est juste un cauchemar. » Tweek s'assied à son tour.

« J-Je… Ngh- Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Tweek n'hésite même pas une seconde pour répondre.

« Je t'aime. » C'est direct. _Pour le moins qu'on puisse dire._

Craig reste sans voix. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit répondre, ni même de ce qu'il pourrait répondre.

« Je sais, tu le savais -ngh- t-tu le savais déjà. M-mais c'est important que je te le dise. » Tweek n'a jamais parlé aussi doucement. S'il y a bien quelque chose à éviter c'est le fait de réveiller Clyde et Token.

« M-mais fais comme si tu n'en -ngh- savais rien. Je n'ai pas envie d-de te gâcher la vie. Ça fait déjà -ngh- déjà quatre ans que je tiens le coup. »

« Quatre ans ? » Demande Craig, presque concerné.

« J-Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de passer à autre chose -ngh » Tweek soupire. « Ni m-même de toute te dire. J'ai -ngh- trop peur de te perdre. »

« Jamais tu ne me perdras Tweek. » Le blondinet lève la tête, surpris. Craig avale sa salive.

« T'es mon pote, je tiens à toi. »

« T-Tu vas bien Craig ? » Celui-ci hoche la tête.

« Bizarrement, oui. »

_Je viens de lui dire que je tenais à lui. Et étrangement, ça me soulage énormément, surtout que je n'ai pas menti, _pense Craig. _Au moins j'aurais fait plaisir à quelqu'un._

Craig se rend alors compte que Tweek a arrêté de pleurer. Il reste néanmoins assis. Il est passé 5h du matin. Le connaissant, Craig sait qu'il a terminé sa nuit.

« Craig ? »

« Oui ? » Cette fois-ci, Tweek mets du temps à répondre.

« T-Tu… Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait… Ngh ! Ah… Euh… Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais…. Tu c-crois pas qu'on pourrait voir si… s-si ça peut fonctionner ? » Craig voit les larmes recommencer à couler sur le visage de Tweek.

Une minute, il est en train de lui demander s'il veut sortir avec lui ? Dans sa vie il a déjà eu l'occasion de se retrouver face à ce genre de situation, mais avec des filles, des filles qu'il connaissait vaguement. Il n'a eu aucun mal à les rembarrer. Là, c'est Tweek, le seul qui a réussi à faire admettre à Craig qu'il tenait à lui. Et ce il y a moins d'une minute.

« J'imagine… J'imagine qu'on peut essayer. Mais n'attends pas trop de moi… » Tweek regarde Craig comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Rendors toi, on en reparlera mieux demain. » Craig se rallonge dans son sac de couchage et essaie de se déconnecter du monde.

« A-Après ça ? Aucune ch-chance que je dorme. » Tweek se recouche néanmoins, un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

Craig quant à lui essaie d'oublier le fait que tout ça le rende assez heureux.


	10. IX-Et maintenant ?

**Bonjour bonjour ! Allez, cette fois je vais essayer de ne plus être en retard pour publier mes chapitres ! (surtout que je n'ai plus d'excuse là, le bac est fini) Je vous remercie pour les reviews, et aussi un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenu pour le bac, ça m'a donné du peps ! **

**Et puis c'est le neuvième chapitre et vous êtes encore là, ça me touche ! Pour le dernier chapitre croyez moi vous allez avoir droit à des remerciements du tonnerre.**

**Sinon je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances d'été ! En espérant que le soleil soit parmi vous !**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Influence**

IX

Et maintenant ?

* * *

(Dimanche 23 décembre 10h45)

« Debout là d'dans ! » Chantonne Clyde sans prévenir ses amis tout en leur balançant des oreillers en pleine tête. Une fois en manque de munitions, il se lève, manquant d'écraser Tweek, puis commence par secouer Token qui l'ignore, puis Craig qui l'envoie balader en lui faisant un doigt, puis Tweek qui sursaute légèrement, s'attendant par avance à subir le même sort que ses deux amis. Dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, il se tourne vers Craig et sourit, tout en espérant que ce n'était pas un rêve ou que le brun se souvienne de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus de cinq heures. Il a réussi à s'endormir vers 8h après s'être répété des centaines de fois que c'était bien la réalité.

Néanmoins ça ne lui dit pas ce qu'il doit faire maintenant. Il est sûr et certain que s'il essaie d'approcher Craig de trop près ce dernier va le repousser. Il est conscient que si Craig a accepté de sortir avec lui c'était juste pour lui faire plaisir et aussi parce qu'il était fatigué. Ça n'étonnerait pas Tweek si Craig venait le voir pour lui dire que tout compte fait il avait changé d'avis et qu'il préférait ne rien tenter. Cette éventualité lui fait froid dans le dos. De tels faux espoirs… Ce serait difficile à supporter.

« Allez descendez c'est l'heure de bouffer ! » Token soupire et s'assied tranquillement. Craig fait de même quelques secondes plus tard. Tweek est déjà debout.

Ils descendent tous au rez-de-chaussée pour aller dans la cuisine. Pendant que ses trois amis s'installent à table, Clyde ouvre quelques placards et tiroirs pour distribuer quatre bols, quatre cuillers et poser trois gros paquets de céréales sur la table ainsi que deux bouteilles de lait.

« T'as prévu pour 12 ? » Demande Token. Clyde sourit.

« Pfff, c'est pour vous laisser le choix. » Les quatre amis commencent à manger, parlant de tout et de rien, écoutant les blagues à deux balles de Clyde.

« Eh Token, j'en ai une pour toi. J'allais faire une blague raciste, mais c'est de l'humour noir. » Token roule des yeux mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.

« Elle est nulle celle-là. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Parce qu'elle est nulle ! »

« C'est logique. » Dit Craig avant de prendre une bouchée de céréales.

« Tais toi Craig, l'humour, c'est un concept que tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Craig hausse les épaules.

« Je me demandais… » Continue Clyde. « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as ri ? En toute franchise. » Craig lève les yeux pour réfléchir.

« Je ne sais plus. » C'est vrai, mais c'est aussi faux. Il ne se souvient plus de la date exacte, mais c'était il y a quelques mois, lorsque Tweek s'est battu avec un bout de papier coincé dans sa chemise.

« Et juste souri ? » Craig reproduis la même gestuelle, puis arrive avec une réponse que les autres attendaient.

« Mis à part les une ou deux où j'ai légèrement ri ces dernières années, je n'ai pas souri depuis le début du collège je pense. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

« C'est intéressant de savoir jusqu'où va ton problème. » Lui répond Clyde.

« Tu n'as jamais envie de passer un bon moment ? » Demande Token. Craig fronce les sourcils.

« Mais je passe un bon moment-là. Enfin, ça va quoi je ne me sens pas mal. » Ses trois amis le fixent. Clyde ouvre la bouche pour parler.

« Mais tu n'es pas heureux ? Si ? » Craig soupire.

« Comment veux-tu être heureux dans un monde tel que celui-ci. » Tweek le regarde avec peine.

« Gah ! J-je suis sûr que tu l'es au fond de toi. » Craig se tourne vers Tweek, se rappelant que désormais ils sortent ensemble et qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire.

Il ne répond pas à Tweek, il ne connait pas la réponse.

« J'ai -ngh- envie que sois heureux Craig, tu le mérites. » Clyde hoche la tête

« Tweek a raison, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais même si t'as un sale caractère tu ferais pas de mal à une mouche. » Craig soupire une nouvelle fois. Encore une fois il reste silencieux. Ses amis veulent qu'il soit heureux. Tweek veut qu'il soit heureux, et quelque part ça compte plus qu'autre chose. Le problème c'est qu'il n'en a aucune envie lui.

« Bon, changeons de sujet. Token et moi on voulait vous parler hier mais on a pas réussi à aborder le sujet. C'est un truc qui vous concerne et franchement je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire alors Token va s'en charger. » Ce dernier se tourne brusquement vers Clyde pensant qu'il allait finalement échapper à cette épreuve.

« Toi ! Ahh ! Bon. Je vais y aller franchement, vous- » Clyde le coupe en chuchotant.

« Tu veux y aller franchement ? »

« Ce sera fait. »

« T'as pas peur de leur réaction ? »

« Peu importe la manière dont on le dira le résultat ne changera pas. » Clyde hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Craig et Tweek.

« Bien bien bien. » Ces deux-là le fixent, ayant tout entendu ils sont plus qu'inquiets. Token reprend la parole.

« Vous deux, vous êtes en proie à un amour tout ce qu'il y a de plus réciproque. » Clyde fixe Token à la seconde où il sort l'expression _être en proie_.

Craig et Tweek continuent de fixer Clyde et Token. Tweek réagit alors.

« V-v-vous étiez réveillé cette nuit ? Oh mon Dieu, non, v-vous trompez ! Vous- GAH ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? » Demande Clyde soudainement très curieux.

« On a discuté, c'est tout. On a jugé qu'on pouvait essayer de sortir ensemble. » Lui répond Craig calmement.

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE !? » Clyde est trop surpris pour être content.

« C'est juste un test. »

« I-Il faut pas que -ngh- que vous vous emportiez ! C-Craig ne m'aime pas, c-c'est juste pour essayer… » Token et Clyde sentent que l'atmosphère se tend. Tweek a du mal à accepter que ce qu'il dit est vrai.

« Tu crois franchement que Mister Jemefichedetout sortirait avec toi sans t'aimer ? » Tweek hoche la tête et se tourne vers Craig.

« Dis quelque chose abruti ! » Les menaces de Token n'y font rien. Craig ne décroche pas un mot.

« Viens avec moi toi. » Clyde attrape Craig par le bras et le traine jusque dans sa chambre.

« C'est quoi cette histoire !? Tu le laisses croire que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pourquoi tu fais un truc aussi cruel, surtout que je ne sais pour quelle raison tu sors avec lui ? » Clyde est en colère. C'est si rare.

« Je ne l'aime pas _comme ça_, mais crois moi je… Je tiens à lui. C'est pas cruel ce que je fais au contraire c'est pour l'aider. »

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu n'aimes personne à part ta petite sœur ! »

« Pense pas ça Clyde, vous êtes mes potes vous comptez tous pour moi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit !? »

« Comme si c'était mon style de dire des trucs pareil crétin ! »

« Laisse tomber, dis-moi comment sortir avec lui ça peut l'aider ! Tu penses que tu vas tomber amoureux de lui ? »

« Non. »

« Alors t'es cruel ! Un jour il remarquera bien que ça ne sert à rien ! »

« Mais tu comprends rien ! »

« Parce que tu comprends quelque chose toi ? Ce que tu fais n'a aucun sens Craig ! Tu dis ne pas l'aimer mais tu sors avec lui. Au fond tu l'aimes c'est ça ? Dis-moi que c'est ça. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Clyde ! » Craig hausse le ton. Clyde ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il est conscient qu'il perd toute crédibilité mais il continue son discours.

« Si tu l'aimes dis-lui avant que cette histoire ne le détruise. Tu t'es en quelque sorte engagé. »

« Je peux pas faire ça Clyde. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » L'ambiance de la pièce se détend peu à peu.

« Je suis incapable de tomber amoureux. »

« Pourtant tu l'es. »

« Arrête. »

« Ça crève les yeux. » Craig s'assied aux pieds du lit de Clyde.

« Réfléchis bien. » Clyde tourne les talons et sort de sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Il descend les escaliers pour retrouver Tweek et Token sur son canapé. Tweek pleure aussi, décidemment.

« Ça va aller ? » Tweek hoche la tête.

« J-j'ai juste eu de faux espoirs. Ngh- Je… Je sais que Craig ne m'aimera jamais mais ç-ça m'avait tellement fait plaisir quand il a -gah!- accepté. »

« Ne perds pas espoir. Craig est stupide, un jour il se rendra compte qu'il t'aime. Au fond c'est surement pour ça qu'il a accepté. » Le rassure Token.

Clyde ne dit rien et s'assoit à côté d'eux.

« Où est Craig ? »

« Il pleure dans ma chambre. »

« C-Craig pleure ? » Clyde soupire.

« Disons que quand je suis sorti il avait l'air de se retenir de fondre en larmes. A l'heure qu'il est il a dû arrêter de lutter. » Après quelques secondes, Tweek se lève. Les deux autres le laisse faire.

« Tout compte fait, le dire franchement c'était une mauvaise idée. » En conclut Token.

« Quoi qu'il arrive ça se serait terminé comme ça. » Dit Clyde en fixant son plafond.

« Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire maintenant. Tout repose sur leurs épaules. »

« Je dirais plutôt sur les épaules de Craig. »

Tweek monte lentement les escaliers. Il perçoit Craig dans la chambre de Clyde, assis à côté du lit, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, la tête enfouie. Il a vraiment l'air de pleurer. Il reste bloqué un instant.

« C-Craig ? » Celui-ci ne bouge pas en entendant son nom. Tweek avance vers et s'arrête une fois dès qu'il ne reste qu'un mètre pour les séparer.

« Craig… T-Tu n'es pas obligé de -arg- de faire ça ok ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas. » Craig secoue la tête, toujours en cachant son visage.

« Tu peux lever la tête -ngh- je sais que tu pleures. » Craig redresse son cou mais refuse de regarder Tweek dans les yeux.

« Ça fait des siècles que je ne t'ai pas vu pleurer. »

« Comment tu peux être aussi calme ? » Tweek se rend alors compte qu'il n'a pratiquement plus de spasme et qu'il ne bégaie même plus. Il se contente de hausser les épaules puis vient s'assoir à côté de Craig.

« On va dire qu'on a pas eu cette conversation cette nuit. Ngh- c'est mieux comme ça. » Craig secoue la tête.

« Pas question. Si j'ai accepté c'est parce que- » Craig s'arrête brutalement.

« J'en sais rien. J'en avais envie. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer Tweek, j'y tiens. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Tweek d'une toute petite voix.

« J'en ai aucune idée ! Je comprends rien ! » Craig se lève brutalement et prend un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer ses larmes et se moucher. Il vise la poubelle de Clyde et passe la porte. Il ne descend pas les escaliers pour autant. Il reste dans le petit couloir sans rien faire. Tweek le rejoint dix secondes plus tard.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse alors ? » Le brun hausse les épaules.

« On pourrait s'embrasser ? C'est ce que les couples font. » Tweek passe de pale à rouge pivoine en une demi-seconde.

« T-T-T'es sérieux ? J'veux dire… Ngh- c'est pas que j'veux pas mais… Toi… Si tu n'en a pas envie à quoi bon. » Craig ne répond pas. Il aimerait admettre qu'il est curieux de savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un. Surtout si ce quelqu'un est Tweek. Il se demande si ce dernier a le gout de café, où s'il tremble pendant un baiser.

« On verra une autre fois alors. » Tweek hoche la tête, essayant de cacher sa déception.

« Viens on descend. » Le blondinet suit Craig jusqu'au salon de Clyde.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » Clyde regarde Craig étrangement. A part Token, tout le monde dans la pièce a les yeux rouges, alors c'est le seul capable de regarder quelqu'un normalement.

Mais Clyde n'a pas que les yeux légèrement gonflés, il fixe Craig. Le brun secoue la tête, d'un air de dire _ne t'en fais pas._

« J'ai un nouveau jeu de baston chez moi si vous voulez. » Lance Token.

« Punaise on se lave vite fait et on y va là ! » Clyde retrouve son sourire.

* * *

Chez les Tucker, Ruby et Karen viennent de se lever.

« Tu vas dans la salle de bain en première ? »

« Si tu veux. A tout à l'heure. » Karen file dans la salle de bain tandis que Ruby reste dans sa chambre.

Elle commence à faire son lit, puis décide de soulever le matelas. Elle prend son journal, toujours sur la troisième latte. Elle commence à le feuilleter, elle arrive rapidement au 20 avril dernier.

_Cher journal,_

_Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas écrit mais aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment un truc important à te dire ! Je suis tombée amoureuse ! Il s'appelle Tweek, et c'est un ami de mon frère… Mais il est quand même génial ! Il est trop mignon, en plus il est blond ! Il est gentil et il a un caractère très spécial qui me fait trop craquer ! Je pense qu'il n'a pas de copine mais quoi qu'il arrive je sais que je suis la personne qui l'aime le plus ! J'espère que bientôt il va se rendre compte que je l'aime comme ça il va m'aimer aussi. Je vais surement essayer de l'approcher plus mais c'est dur, il est plus vieux que moi et je suis assez timide avec les garçons… Enfin bref ! Il est génial c'est le garçon qu'il me faut, et j'espère que je serai un jour la fille qu'il lui faut ! C'est l'amour de ma vie et je ne veux jamais arrêter de l'aimer !_

_20/04/2012 17h18_

Ruby soupire en lisant la dernière phrase, puis l'heure qui suit la date. _C'était quoi mon problème, pourquoi j'avais besoin de mettre l'heure ? _Elle recommence à tourner les pages en faisant attention aux paillettes. La dernière fois qu'elle a écrit, c'était au mois de novembre pour dire qu'elle avait eu la meilleure note en Science et que sa mère lui avait donné 20 dollars.

Ruby prend son stylo et commence sur une nouvelle page.

_Cher journal,_

_J'écris de moins en moins, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour je n'écrirai plus du tout, je le sais, mais bon, il faut que je te raconte un peu ce qu'il se passe en ce moment._

Ruby commence alors à expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle a besoin de dire. Au fur et à mesure des pages son poignet commence à lui faire mal. A la cinquième page, Karen revient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me confie à mon journal. » Karen sourit.

« C'est vrai que ça soulage. Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? » Ruby secoue la tête.

« Non reste, j'ai presque fini. »

_Si j'ai l'air de haïr le monde, c'est normal, c'est le cas. Ça me passera surement, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour oublier ma tristesse. La haine. Cette connerie m'aura bouffé des mois de ma vie, j'ai hâte de me débarrasser de ces foutus sentiments, ça m'étouffe là. _

_J'aimerai dire à la Ruby qui lira cette page un jour ou l'autre. Si tu retombes amoureuse, pars du principe que c'est voué à l'échec, tant que tu n'arrives pas à tes fins, bien sûr. J'imagine qu'il faut un premier chagrin d'amour pour débuter dans la vie._

_Craig, si tu lis ça, je te souhaite de crever._

_23/12/2012_

Ruby pose son stylo et range immédiatement son journal sous son matelas.

« Ça va mieux ? » Maintenant que le journal est hors de portée, Karen retourne à coté de Ruby.

« Oui… Et… Désolé pour cette nuit, je délirais, tout revenais dans ma tête, c'était dur à supporter, j'ai craqué. »

« C'est pas grave Ruby, le principal c'est que ça aille mieux maintenant. » Ruby hoche la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Bon, je vais me laver. Tu peux descendre regarder la télé si tu veux. »

« Oui, je vais faire ça. » Karen descend les escaliers tandis que Ruby entre dans la salle de bain. Karen regarde son téléphone. Un appel manqué de Kenny, ainsi qu'un message.

_Kenny : Tas bien dormi cet nuit? PS jai vu craig et sa bande aller ver chez token rappel moi. bisous kenny_

Karen soupire, elle n'aime pas du tout quand son frère lui envoie des sms, son orthographe lui fait mal aux yeux. Elle fait le numéro de son frère et il décroche rapidement.

« Allô Kenny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec eux ? »

« Ils avaient tous les yeux rouges sauf Token. Soit ils ont pleuré soit ils ont fumé soit ils ont pas dormi. Ça me paraitrait bizarre que Token ait été mis à l'écart d'une nuit blanche ou d'une soirée joint, surtout que je les ai salué pour les faire chier et ils m'ont répondu de la même manière que d'habitude, j'veux dire, ils étaient pas deux d'tens'. »

« Pourquoi ils auraient pleuré ? » Demande Karen presque en rigolant.

« Il y a dû y avoir un drame entre Craig et Tweek, après, Clyde est un pleurnichard donc limite c'est normal pour lui d'avoir les yeux rouges. »

« Un drame tu dis ? »

« Oui enfin, c'est juste une hypothèse, je te dirai lundi de toute façon. »

« Hum d'accord. »

« Fin bref je voulais juste te dire ça, au cas où tu veux dire à Ruby que ça avance. »

« Oui je verrai si elle a besoin de le savoir. A tout à l'heure. »

« A tout à l'heure Karen, bisous. »

« Bisous. » Karen raccroche en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle allume la télé et s'arrête sur MTV, regardant encore une de ces conneries télévisuelles qu'elle aime tant parce que, plus c'est con, mieux c'est.

Ruby arrive dans le salon vingt minutes plus tard, sa serviette encore sur la tête.

« Tu parlais à qui ? »

« Oh, mon frère, au téléphone. » Ruby frotte une dernière fois ses cheveux avant de retirer la serviette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit de beau ? » Karen hausse les épaules.

« Rien de spécial tu sais, il voulait savoir si j'allais bien. » La rouquine soupire.

« Si seulement mon frère s'inquiétait pour moi comme ça un coup de temps en temps. »


	11. X-Tu penses avoir tout compris ?

**Bonsoir à tous ! On arrive tout doucement à la fin d'Influence là ! Chapitre 10... Et ouais. J'espère que jusque là vous passez un bon moment en lisant cette fic.**

**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, elles sont vraiment vraiment sympas.**

**Sinon bonne lecture !**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Influence**

X

Tu penses avoir tout compris ?

* * *

(Lundi 24 décembre 12h30)

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée. » Réponds Stan au rouquin.

Kyle passe sa main derrière sa nuque puis continue sa route jusqu'au réfectoire. Stan le suit et les deux amis s'installent à leur table habituelle déjà occupée par Cartman et Kenny.

« Vous allez jamais deviner ce qu'on vient de voir dans les couloirs. Jamais ! » Commence Kyle. Cartman lui répond tout en mâchant.

« Si on ne peut pas deviner dis-le nous tout de suite. » Kyle fronce les sourcils.

« Essayez de deviner quand même ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Sans prévenir, Kyle dérobe un beignet du plateau de Cartman qui n'a pas le temps de réagir, juste ouvrir grand la bouche, choqué, laissant un spaghetti retomber dans son assiette.

« Pour ça ! »

« Rends-moi ça enfoiré de juif de merde ! » Kyle se recule légèrement de la table pour échapper aux coups de pieds de Cartman avec un sourire sadique.

« Allez, essaie de deviner ce qu'on a vu dans le couloir. » Stan soupire.

« T'es sûr qu'on peut pas directement leur dire ? » Kyle se tourne instantanément vers Stan pour le foudroyer du regard, le priant intérieurement de le laisser emmerder Cartman.

« Donnez-nous un indice on pourra deviner comme ça. »

« C'est par ce que tu le demandes gentiment Kenny. C'est pas pour ce connard de gros-lard que je vous aide. Ça concerne deux personnes qui ne nous aiment pas. » Kenny hausse les épaules.

« Tu sais avec Cartman, y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne nous aiment pas. »

« Ehh Kenny ! » Kyle prend un air amusé, tenant toujours le beignet éloigné de Cartman. Stan prend le relais.

« C'était deux mecs. » Cartman roule des yeux.

« Comme si ça allait nous ai- »

« Craig et Tweek ? » Les trois autres fixent tout de suite Kenny.

« Bien joué, comment t'as fait pour deviner ? » Lui demande Kyle.

« J'ai pas encore deviné ce qu'ils faisaient. Allez, aboule. »

« Vous allez pas me croire. Sous nos yeux, Craig a passé sa main dans les cheveux de Tweek et- »

« Oh mon Dieu le scoop ! Le juif tiens un truc, il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux quoi ! Attends, si tu veux je fais un shampoing à Kenny dans la seconde, quoique je préfère éviter vu le nombre de germes et tout ça mais-»

« Je n'ai pas fini. Après il lui a pris la main et ils sont partis dans une direction opposée. » Cartman fronce les sourcils.

« Sérieux ? Ça craint. Rends-moi mon beignet. » Le rouquin regarde Eric d'un air désespéré. Il lui tend le dessert que l'autre saisit brutalement. Kyle soupire, pensant que la nouvelle intéresserait plus.

« Quand même. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça aille si vite. » Stan et Kyle lèvent la tête vers Kenny.

« Parce que tu savais que ça allait se faire ? » Kenny sourit malicieusement à Stan, d'un air de dire _je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas._

« Disons que oui, je le savais même avant eux. » Kyle fronce les sourcils.

« Dis-nous tout. Ou alors, après, parce que Cartman n'a pas besoin de savoir en fait. » Kyle se prend rapidement un coup dans le tibia, répliquant instantanément et déclenchant une énième dispute entre lui et Eric. Stan décide de les ignorer, et Kenny profite de cette diversion pour finir de manger et quitter la cantine.

Il décide d'aller taxer une cigarette aux gothiques derrière le lycée, juste pour passer le temps. Henrietta hésite d'abord mais lui tend une cigarette sans rien dire, mais avec un regard agacé. Kenny la remercie joyeusement en ignorant sa mauvaise humeur et fais quelques pas pour ne plus les avoir dans son champ de vision. Il commence à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il voit Craig déjà en train de fumer. Il est seul, mais Kenny va quand même se faire un plaisir de le questionner. A ses risques et périls.

Il s'assied comme si de rien n'était sur le même banc que Craig et commence à allumer sa cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Kenny s'attendait à un_ casse-toi_ ou à un _dégage_. Craig est donc de bonne humeur.

« Rien rien rien, je traine. Où est Tweek ? » Craig soupire. Il savait que tôt ou tard quelqu'un allait oser entrer dans le sujet. Il n'est pas si étonné que ça en remarquant que c'est Kenny McCormick.

« Clyde avait besoin de lui. » Kenny hoche la tête en mimant l'intérêt profond. Tout en ayant l'air stupide.

« Et sinon… Vous sortez enfin ensemble ? » Craig prend une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de lui répondre.

« Pourquoi enfin ? » Kenny hausse les épaules.

« Comme ça. Ça veut dire oui ? » Craig ne dit rien.

« Je suis content pour vous. »

« Je t'ai même pas répondu. » Kenny lui sourit chaleureusement, tout en sachant que son sourire ne lui sera pas rendu.

« Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre, même si tu fais tout pour ne rien laisser paraitre. »

« Arrête tes conneries McCormick. »

« Enfin bref, comment vous êtes sortis ensemble ? » Kenny insiste et Craig a juste envie qu'il s'en aille.

« C'est pas tes oignons. » Le blond se met à rire.

« Figure-toi que si, c'est mes oignons. Sans moi vous ne sortiriez pas ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. » Kenny prend une taffe de sa cigarette pendant que Craig le dévisage.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« Disons que, j'ai mis les bonnes personnes sur le coup. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherai aussi bien, et aussi vite. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait exactement ? » Kenny décide de changer de sujet et de troubler encore plus Craig par la même occasion.

« Et sinon t'as sœur, elle va bien ? » Craig se lève brusquement.

« J'ai plus envie de t'entendre, psychopathe. » Kenny l'attrape par la manche.

« J'ai pas fini de te parler. En plus ta clope n'est fumée qu'à moitié, ce serait dommage de ne pas la finir assis. » Craig roule des yeux et s'assied pour ne pas avoir à se faire poursuivre par ce cinglé.

« Faut que tu prennes soin de ta sœur en ce moment. Ça doit être vraiment dur pour elle. »

« Elle ne sait rien de toute façon. »

« Elle ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Ecoute, je suis sûr que t'es un bon frère, faut juste que t'apprennes à mieux lui montrer pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. »

« Je m'en fiche qu'elle s'en rende compte, et j'ai pas envie de suivre tes conseils à deux balles. » Le blond secoue la tête.

« Tu te trompes, si tu gagnes sa confiance tu pourras vraiment veiller sur elle. T'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. La preuve, t'as enfin réussi à te reprendre en main et à trouver l'amour. »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé l'amour. » Kenny soupire.

« Têtu. »

« J'te merde. » Kenny se tourne vers Craig un instant.

« Putain ! » Kenny se lève brusquement. Craig le regarde presque effrayé.

« T'es vraiment un malade, calme toi ou j'appelle l'asile ! »

« J't'ai vu ! J't'ai vu ! Putain ! » Craig fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ?! » Kenny pose ses mains devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son rire.

« T'as souris, putain, je le jure devant Dieu, j't'ai vu là, juste maintenant, j'en reviens pas ! » Craig se lève à son tour.

« De quoi ? Arrête de dire des conneries je ne souris jamais ! » Kenny continue de rire.

« Putain où j'ai fait tomber ma clope ? »

« Change pas de sujet ! J'te dis que j'ai pas souris ! »

« Mais bien sûr. Si j'avais pu j'aurais pris une photo, mais punaise, rien que le voir comme ça en direct c'est un truc de malade. » Kenny pose ses mains sur les épaules de Craig et commence à le secouer. « Craig, les muscles de ton visage fonctionnent, tu n'es plus handicapé. » Craig se débat rapidement.

« Je t'emmerde ! J'ai pas souris, t'as rêvé ! »

« Assume, qu'est-ce que ça te coute ? Pourquoi tu refuses comme ça de sourire ? » Craig le repousse une nouvelle fois tandis que le blond tente une nouvelle approche.

« Comme si j'allais me confier à quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Au moins tu avoues avoir besoin de te confier. »

« Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte. »

« Laisse que je t'ai vu sourire. Alors tu me dis ce que t'as sinon je le dis à tout le monde. »

« Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne. »

« Tu sais très bien que les gens croirons ma version. Les gens croient toujours ce qui leur parait le plus intéressant. » Craig se rend à l'évidence.

« Sourire, c'est pour les gens heureux. » Kenny prend un air concerné.

« Parce que t'es pas heureux ? »

« Le bonheur ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'être comme tous les connards de cette espèce. Chercher le bonheur pour penser le trouver puis un jour se rendre compte que tout était en carton. »

« Très poétique. » Craig lui tend son majeur entre les deux yeux.

« Nan mais j'suis sérieux. Les gothiques sont là-bas si tu veux, t'as déjà les cheveux noirs en plus, pas besoin d'investir dans une teinture. Entre nous, tu savais qu'Henrietta était blonde à l'origine ? Ça explique beaucoup de chose. » Craig secoue la tête lentement et machinalement, d'une telle façon qu'on puisse ressentir le désespoir qu'il ressent à l'égard de Kenny McCormick.

« Arrête avec tes délires. T'as besoin de ralentir ton cerveau. Maintenant, pas pendant les cours. » Kenny sourit.

« T'as une bonne répartie tu sais, tu aurais un bon humour tu sais si tu donnais une chance à la vie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu dans ta cigarette ? » Kenny sourit d'un air de dire _tu vois !_

« Craig, j'vais être sérieux. Le bonheur, c'est pas du carton comme tu dis. Certes c'est pas éternel, c'est quelque chose sur laquelle tu dois continuellement veiller. C'est ça qui donne un sens à la vie, tu penses avoir tout compris, avoir déjoué les plans d'une force spirituelle quelconque, mais crois-moi Craig, la seule manière que t'as de prouver au monde que c'est toi le vainqueur, c'est de parvenir à rester heureux. Sur ce, je te laisse, tout en te conseillant de te construire un beau petit bonheur avec Tweek. »

Craig attends que Kenny disparaisse pour se rassoir. Il écrase sa cigarette contre le sol et jette son paquet dans la poubelle en se jurant de ne pas aller en racheter.

« J'vais réfléchir à ça. »

* * *

« Karen ? Karen t'es rentrée ? » Kenny jette son sac de cours sur son lit en passant devant sa chambre puis se dirige vers celle de Karen et frappe à la porte.

« Oui ? » Il ouvre la porte en saluant sa sœur.

« Je t'ai dit que je te donnerai des nouvelles. » Karen le regarde alors d'un air intéressé. Ça veut dire qu'il tient quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Devine qui sortent ensemble. » La brunette reste bouche bée.

« Nan, sérieux ? C'est dingue ! »

« Ça tu peux le dire ! Bon, j'ai pas vraiment vu comment ça se passait pour eux, mais Kyle et Stan les ont vu se donner la main, c'est déjà qu'ils assument, tu vois ? Et j'ai parlé à Craig il me l'a avoué. Difficilement mais il l'a fait. »

« T'as parlé à Craig ? »

« Ouais, c'est difficile à croire je sais, je pensais pas qu'il aller me laisser l'approcher ! Il doit être de bonne humeur en ce moment, et c'est pour le mieux. » Karen hoche la tête en souriant.

« J'en parlerai à Ruby quand je l'a verrai alors ! Y a rien d'autre ? » Kenny hésite un instant, puis renonce à l'idée de lui dire qu'il a vu Craig sourire. Craig s'est confié à lui contre son silence, autant qu'il tienne parole.

« Non, j'pense pas. » Kenny allume la télé, essayant de régler l'antenne du mieux possible. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir une télévision du XXIème siècle.

« Dis Kenny, comment on va fêter Noël cette année ? » Le blond reste dans rien dire un instant.

« Je ne sais pas trop, les parents resteront surement couchés jusqu'à demain vu comme c'est parti, et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient prévu quelque chose. Ça te dit qu'on aille au marché de Noël de North Park ? Juste histoire de ne pas rester à rien faire. » Karen sourit légèrement. Elle est soulagée que son frère ait trouvée une alternative, mais elle aurait vraiment préféré fêter Noël en famille comme les autres de son âge.

« J'ai un peu de sous de côté, tu trouveras un truc qui te plait et- »

« Non ! J'veux dire, ça va aller Kenny, t'as besoin d'économiser pour après le lycée. » Kenny regarde sa petite sœur avec peine.

« J'ai un boulot tu sais. » Karen hausse les épaules.

« C'est déjà tout juste pour nous aider à faire vivre la maison Kenny… Si je pouvais… Si je pouvais je trouverai un boulot aussi, et comme ça tu- »

« Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça, profite de ta jeunesse, t'es la seule personne dans cette famille qui a un bel avenir, concentre toi sur l'école c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je t'ai promis que j'irai à la fac, je ferai de mon mieux pour l'argent. En attendant laisse-moi dépenser quelques dollars pour ma petite sœur chérie. »

* * *

« Ruby ? » La rouquine ne détourne pas la tête de son émission.

« Quoi ? » Répond-t-elle sèchement à son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? » C'est à ce moment qu'elle se retourne vers Craig, assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine un verre de limonade à la main.

« Hein ? »

« Tu m'as compris. Réponds-moi s'il te plait. » Ruby fronce les sourcils avec amusement, et se fait un plaisir de lui répondre.

« Je pense que t'es un gros connard qui se fiche de tout le monde, et aussi que tu n'as aucune raison d'exister dans ce monde. » Craig hoche la tête sérieusement et pose son verre. Il entrecroise ses doigts, un coude pose sur la table, un autre dans le vide. Il pose ensuite son menton sur ses deux mains et fixe sa sœur.

« Je vais faire en sorte que cette image change dans ce cas. »

« Bonne chance. »

« Merci. » Ruby le dévisage. Il est franchement sérieux là ? Elle savait que son frère était un crétin mais là il se surpasse en matière de connerie.

« Abruti. »

« Sérieusement Ruby, t'es ma sœur et j'veux pas que t'ai une mauvaise image de moi. Tu t'en es surement jamais rendue compte mais je veille énormément sur toi. »

« La blague. » Craig soupire.

« C'est vrai, ça m'arrive de passer à ton collège pour vérifier que tu y es et voir quelles sont tes fréquentations. »

« Espèce de… Espèce de taré ! Fais plus jamais ça ! »

« Ça va je t'ai jamais vu faire quelque chose de mal. » Ruby se lève, maintenant en colère.

« C'est pas le problème t'as pas à m'espionner ! » Craig soupire.

« Tu me confies jamais rien. Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Je m'en contrefous ! Crève ! Crève ! Crève ! » Elle court vers les escaliers.

« Crève ! » Quelques secondes plus tard Craig entend la porte de chambre de sa sœur claquer.

« Faut que je demande à Kenny ce que je dois faire là. » Craig sent alors son téléphone vibrer.

Tweek : Ça te dit de venir au café ?

Craig : quand?

Tweek : Quand tu veux j'ai fini ma journée

Craig : ok j'arrive

Le brun range son téléphone dans sa poche et fini tranquillement sa limonade. Il n'est pas obligé d'arriver dans la minute non plus. Il prend le temps de passer aux toilettes avant de revenir pour enfiler son manteau. Il éteint la télé que sa sœur a laissé allumée et s'approche des escaliers.

« Ruby je sors, t'as besoin de rien ? »

« J't'emmerde ! » Craig souffle, assez agacé par sa sœur, et ignore sa remarque. Il prend son temps pour sortir ses clefs de sa poche, déverrouiller la porte, sortir de chez lui, fermer la porte à clef. Il file ensuite vers Harbucks, là où les Tweak travaillent.

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire tous les deux là-bas, peut-être juste profiter d'un moment devant un café ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Craig ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir enthousiaste. Depuis que lui et Tweek ont ce nouveau statut de _petits-copains_, aller le voir lui donne bizarrement de plus en plus envie.

Et il accepte, il accepte ce changement soudain d'humeur, de vision de la vie, peu importe. Surtout après ce que Kenny lui a dit tout à l'heure, il sait qu'il n'est pas obligé de détester le monde entier.

_Je vais essayer d'être le moins imbuvable possible._

_Je vais essayer d'être un bon petit-ami._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent soulagé d'avoir un autre but dans la vie que d'échapper le plus possible à l'humanité.

Il continue de marcher, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'est mis à sourire. Légèrement, vraiment légèrement, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Peu avant d'arriver au Harbucks, il se rend compte de la situation. Il préfère se retenir. S'il sourit comme ça devant Tweek, celui-ci va vraiment avoir peur. Et puis il a l'air d'un idiot comme ça. Mais il ne s'arrête pas de sourire parce qu'il se l'interdit. Et pour le moment c'est le principal.

* * *

**Croyez moi j'adore Kenny.**


	12. Épilogue

**Alors, nous voilà au dernier dernier chapitre d'Influence, puisque c'est l'épilogue, et après c'est fini. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Mais peu importe car j'ai mon bac S ! Et 14 en philo, je me suis surpassée, je pensais que c'était impossible (oh que je hais la philo, le Travail permet-il de prendre conscience de soi ? RIEN A FAIRE HAHAHAHA !)  
(Sinon j'ai eu mention très bien, et ça ça pète) BREFFFF**

**Bonne lecture, vous risquez de ne pas entendre parler de moi pendant longtemps ! (mais je vais essayer de bien écrire cet été pour avoir des trucs à publier cette année, vous aurez peut-être quelques OS, et une prochaine fic longue Bunny)**

**South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Influence**

_Construisez votre bonheur, il est en chacun de nous._

Épilogue

* * *

(Mardi 1er Janvier 0h00)

« Eh ! Eh ! Karen ! Bonne année ! »

« Il est minuit ? » Ruby lui tend sa montre en hochant la tête.

« Bonne année alors ! » Les deux amies se font la bise, se dépêchant d'aller souhaiter bonne année à leurs autres amies.

Elles sont six en tout, pour faire une soirée-pyjama pour la nouvelle année. Une d'entre elle allume la chaine hifi et invite les autres à la rejoindre pour danser.

« Je sens que cette année sera meilleure. » Murmure Ruby. Malgré la musique, Karen parvient à l'entendre et lui sourit.

« Moi aussi je le sens. » Les deux amies se mettent à l'écart pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« J'arrive à accepter l'idée que je vais passer à autre chose. C'est sûr, ça fait mal, mais la vie ne fait que commencer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Craig et Tweek sortent ensemble, tu sais ? » Ruby hoche la tête.

« Craig me l'a dit pas plus tard que vendredi. Et quelques jours avant il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de devenir un meilleur grand frère. Je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux, j'aurais dû. Il a carrément changé. Maintenant je sais pourquoi. »

« Je t'avais dit qu'au fond c'était un bon grand frère. » Ruby soupire.

« J'aurais aimé le remarquer avant. On aurait pu avoir une meilleure relation. »

« Le principal c'est qu'au final, tout s'arrange, enfin, rien ne se finit en drame quoi. » Karen et Ruby retournent peu à peu dans le salon avec les autres.

« Je te dois beaucoup. » Karen s'apprête à lui répondre, mais Ruby reprend la parole tout de suite.

« Et mon frère doit beaucoup au tiens, n'est-ce pas ? » Karen hoche la tête lentement.

« Tu lui diras merci, quoi qu'il ait fait. »

« Il n'a pas fait énormément de choses, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait fait que ''mettre Clyde sur le coup'' et parler à Craig de deux-trois trucs. »

« Oh. Ça explique pas mal de choses. Tu le remercieras quand même. Mais pour le moment c'est l'heure de faire la fête ! »

* * *

« BONNE ANNEE ! » C'est un Clyde complètement bourré qui vient faire une accolade à Craig pour lui souhaiter la bonne année. Token a organisé une fête pour la nouvelle année, ce genre de fête où il y a tellement de place que les gens s'invitent eux-mêmes.

La plupart des ados ici ont fêté Noël en famille et profitent de cette fête pour s'échapper du cocon familiale.

C'était aussi l'occasion pour Craig et Tweek de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine, depuis que Craig était allé voir Tweek au Harbucks. Ils avaient juste passé une petite heure en tête à tête, à discuter de tout et de rien.

La salle de réception de Token est immense. Déjà, qui a une salle de réception chez soi à part Token à South Park ? La plupart des gens s'y trouvent, soit environ une bonne cinquantaine de personnes. Les autres sont éparpillés dans les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée tandis que certains sont à l'étage, pour faire ce qu'ils ont à faire.

Craig se rend compte peu à peu qu'il est seul au milieu de la foule, tandis que tout le monde est en train de péter un plomb parce qu'il est minuit passé.

Son premier réflexe : chercher Tweek.

« Tweek ? » Il ne l'appelle pas une deuxième fois. Il y a tellement de bruit dans la pièce que lui-même n'a limite pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, et pourtant il a crié fort. Il continue de scruter les environs mais il y a trop de monde dans la pièce. Craig se raisonne, Tweek est surement ailleurs dans la maison, il n'est pas du genre à rester dans la foule.

La maison de Token est tellement grande qu'on pourrait facilement s'y perdre. Heureusement pour Craig, il a fini par mémoriser la plupart des pièces au fil du temps, et même avec l'alcool il sera capable de se souvenir de la moitié.

Il n'est pas dans la cuisine, mais par contre, Clyde y est. Il est en train de servir des verres pour les_ fêtards de la cuisine_.

« Clyde ! » Celui-ci se retourne. Il tend un verre à Craig.

« Tiens, toi t'es pas assez bourré. » Craig le repousse doucement pour ne pas le surprendre et se retrouver plein de punch. Clyde porte alors le verre à ses lèvres par pur réflexe.

« Je viens juste te demander si t'as pas vu Tweek. »

« Avant minuit il était dans le salon avec Token. Enfin je crois. » Craig traverse le couloir et arrive dans le salon. Tweek n'a pas l'air d'être là, et Token non plus. Il demande alors à la seule personne susceptible de lui répondre.

« Wendy ? » Elle est à deux pas de lui mais avec les bruits de fond il a du mal à capter son attention.

« Wendy ! » Elle se tourne vers et lui fait signe de lui parler à l'oreille pour qu'elle ait une chance de le comprendre.

« T'as pas vu Tweek ? »

« Il était avec Token ! Mais je ne sais pas où ils sont partis ! »

« Ok ! Merci quand même ! » Craig déteste crier pour se faire entendre, surtout s'il y est obligé.

Il sort de la pièce et commence à faire toutes les portes du couloir. Au bout de la quatrième, il atterrit dans une infirmerie.

« Sérieusement ? » Il s'apprête à refermer la porte quand il voit Token à l'intérieur.

« Craig ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Craig hoche la tête.

« Oui, Tweek ! » Token hésite.

« Un gars s'est blessé donc je suis occupé je peux pas trop t'aider. Mais j'étais avec, des gens nous ont apporté le gars et Tweek s'est enfuit en voyant le sang. Le mec s'est juste arraché un bout de peau sur un meuble, Tweek a vraiment un problème. »

« Il est parti par où ? » Token hausse les épaules. Craig soupire et s'en va sans refermer la porte, il continue d'essayer toutes les portes et fini par retourner dans la salle de réception. Il s'assied dans un coin, en train de se demander ce que Tweek est en train de faire, s'il n'est pas tout seul, en crise de panique. Il essaie de l'appeler mais personne ne décroche, et en même temps qui entendrait sa sonnerie dans un boucan pareil ? Il essaie d'envoyer un SMS, mais au bout de quelques minutes, quand il ne reçoit toujours pas l'accusé de réception, et il se met à haïr tous ces gens qui s'envoient des messages de bonne année et qui bloquent le réseau. Il voit alors Kenny, deux verres dans chaque main, entrer dans la pièce. Il n'a ni chaussures ni haut, si ce n'est une cravate presque dénouée.

« Eh Craig ! Tu veux un verre ? » Craig n'avait même pas besoin qu'il vienne lui parler pour savoir qu'il était complètement bourré.

« Non merci, je cherche Tweek. » Craig est obligé de répéter une seconde fois, plus fort, pour que Kenny puisse entendre.

« C'est bizarre parce que t'as pas l'air de vachement chercher ! »

« Je réfléchis ! J'ai demandé à Clyde, Wendy, Token, à chaque fois on me dit ''oui je l'ai vu il est parti par-là'' ! Il est nulle part ! » Kenny se met à rire.

« T'es limite en train de mener une quête quoi. Ton Tweek, il est à l'étage, je l'ai croisé, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il foutait tout seul, il m'a dit qu'il allait prendre l'air sur un balcon ! » Craig fronce les sourcils.

« Mais il a le vertige ! »

« Je te dis juste ce qu'il m'a dit ! » Craig se précipite alors vers la cage d'escalier et ouvre la première porte qui donne sur un balcon. Il regarde sur les côtés en espérant voir Tweek, pour ne pas avoir à aller au deuxième étage. Il lui semble apercevoir quelqu'un assis, mais sur un balcon plutôt éloigné. Il essaie de visualiser l'emplacement et traverse le couloir entier. La dernière porte donne sur un balcon, et de l'intérieur à travers la vitre il parvient à voir les jambes de Tweek. Il ouvre doucement la porte, mais le blond sursaute quand même.

« Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Tweek est simplement assis, adossé à la rambarde du balcon.

« Rien de spécial-ngh »

« Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? »

« J'avais besoin -ack!- besoin de prendre l'air ! J-J'ai vu un type pisser le sang ! »

« C'était juste une éraflure Tweek. » Craig tente de calmer le blond. Tweek regarde Craig étrangement.

« Ngh- Peu importe. » Craig réfléchis un instant.

« Pourquoi t'as pas décroché ton téléphone ? » Tweek le sort de sa poche et remarque un appel manqué.

« Je l-l'ai mis en silencieux. J'avais besoin d'être au calme. » Craig remarque alors que la température extérieure laisse à désirer.

« Tu veux pas rentrer ? On se les pèle ici. » Tweek hausse les épaules et se lève péniblement. Il suit Craig jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'arrête devant une baie-vitrée qui donne sur l'autre côté de la ville, différent de celui qu'il observait depuis le balcon.

« Bonne-ngh… Bonne année Craig. » Craig se rend compte qu'à force de chercher Tweek, il a fini par oublier la nouvelle année. Tweek se retourne vers lui en remarquant qu'il ne répond pas, et obtient la plus belle réponse qu'il pouvait avoir de Craig.

Un sourire. Tweek reste bloqué un moment.

Les deux amoureux restent l'un en face de l'autre quelques secondes.

Jusqu'à ce que Craig fasse le premier pas.

Craig s'approche lentement de lui et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Tweek. Il se détache de celui-ci quelques secondes plus tard et le prend dans ses bras.

« Bonne année Tweek. » Tweek reste bouche bée.

« Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive C-Craig ? »

Craig reste un moment silencieux, profitant de la chaleur de Tweek.

« Tu m'as redonné l'envie d'avancer. »

* * *

(Mercredi 10 Juillet 14h40)

« Alors, quelle fac Clyde ? »

« Colorado Springs ! Juste à côté de South Park. J'aurais préféré une meilleure fac comme celle de Token à San Diego, mais c'est pas si mal de rester ici. Je suis pas vraiment prêt à quitter South Park. »

« Bah t'es bien le seul Clyde ! » Lui dit Token.

« Colorado Springs, Kenny y va aussi je crois. Y aura au moins une personne que tu connais. »

« Oui, en plus. Mais vous allez me manquer. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend vous deux d'aller jusqu'en Pennsylvanie ? »

« On a cherché une fac qui nous convenait à tous les deux. Et en plus on voulait s'éloigner un maximum de South Park. » Tweek hoche la tête pour confirmer ce que Craig vient de dire.

« C'est réussi en tout cas. »

Les quatre amis sont en train de pique-niquer dans le parc, profitant de leur probablement dernier été tous les quatre. Clyde sort des cannettes de bière de la glacière et en tend une à chacun. Il ouvre la sienne et la porte en l'air.

« A la fin du lycée. » Les trois répètent la phrase tous en cœur en trinquant tous ensemble.

« Je suis sérieux, vous allez vraiment me manquer. » Token regarde Clyde, presque attendri par son caractère enfantin.

« Tu vas nous manquer aussi tu sais. » Clyde hoche la tête.

« Tu nous fais un discours ? » Puis fronce les sourcils en regardant Craig.

« J'ai tout l'été pour faire ça. » Craig le pousse alors pour insister.

« On t'écoute de toute façon. » Lui dit Craig en riant légèrement.

« Bon, si vous voulez. J'vais commencer par Tweek. » Clyde réfléchis quelques secondes avant de se lancer. Les mots finissent par venir tout seul.

« Tweek, t'es vraiment bizarre, mais t'es unique. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais passer du temps avec toi c'est toujours génial, t'es un mec très sympa et depuis que t'es avec Craig je te sens plus épanoui. Mais change pas trop, quand je te reverrai je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te faire sursauter. Je suis conscient que je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un dans ton genre. » Clyde commence à essuyer une larme. Sa réaction face à ses propres mots n'étonne plus personne.

« Craig, toi t'as vraiment changé, et c'est pour le mieux. Ça relève du miracle. Te voir sourire et rire, parfois ça m'intimide par manque d'habitude, mais je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé le mec que j'adorais à l'école primaire. Mais sache que même pendant ta phase ''je hais la vie'' je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon pote, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, il faut surtout remercier Tweek je pense. »

« Token t'es un sacré pote, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi à la rentrée. Toutes ces heures de cours passées avec toi vont vraiment me manquer, j'espère que je trouverai un ami en or comme toi, mais je vais avoir du mal. T'as toujours été là pour moi, et j'espère l'avoir été pour toi aussi. J'veux pouvoir te voir aussi souvent que possible, et si jamais on perd ce qu'on a aujourd'hui avec la distance, j'espère qu'on pourra le retrouver et-et… » Clyde éclate en sanglot, incapable de continuer. Token essaie instantanément de le consoler.

« On a encore plus d'un mois à passer tous ensemble. Pleure pas maintenant. »

« J'suis… J'suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. » Il prend un paquet de mouchoir et en sort un pour se moucher.

« En plus c'est tellement gentil ce que t'as dit, t-tu vas nous faire pleurer aussi si tu continues. » Le blond s'avance vers Clyde, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Clyde écoute, ce que je vais dire va peut-être te faire pleurer encore plus, mais, toi aussi tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, pour ma part tu fais partie des gens qui ont marqué ma vie. Et je te dois beaucoup. Aujourd'hui si je suis heureux, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, j'ai conscience que t'as tout fait pour que Tweek et moi sortions ensemble. Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais maintenant je n'ai plus peur de dire à Tweek que je l'aime, et j'suis heureux. Et je te serai éternellement reconnaissant. » Les larmes de Clyde ne cessent de couler.

« J'ai toujours su que derrière ta carapace t'étais resté le Craig que je connaissais. » Devant la scène, Tweek ne peut pas s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.

« Toi aussi ? » Tweek sourit à son petit-ami, Token brise leur moment de tendresse avant qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit.

« Craig, c'est pas ta sœur ? » Craig se retourne et voit Ruby, au loin, trainant avec un garçon.

« Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. » Dit Clyde.

« Trop bien à mon gout. Elle s'est trouvé un copain depuis le mois de juin. Elle refuse de me dire son nom. »

« Ah les filles. » Craig soupire en regardant Token qui vient de parler.

« Au moins ma sœur est heureuse. A première vu, le garçon avec qui elle est a l'air d'être sympa. Mais j'espère que je pourrai vérifier ça avant de quitter South Park. Elle a 15 ans mais j'ai peur de la laisser entre de mauvaises mains. »

« Moi je suis content de rester ici. J'ai besoin de surveiller la relation entre mon père et sa copine. » Dit Clyde aux autres.

« Imbécile. Tu surveilleras ma sœur tant qu'à faire. » Clyde sourit à Craig.

« Bien sûr vieux, mais si elle porte plainte tu me trouves un avocat. »

« Marché conclu. »

« Dites, vous voulez pas prendre un photo, à quatre ? » Propose Token.

« Pourquoi ? C-C'est obligé ? »

« Non Tweek, mais on est à South Park, c'est peut-être le dernier beau jour de l'été. J'ai envie d'avoir une belle photo souvenir de nous quatre, au soleil. » Clyde ne met pas longtemps à se plaindre.

« J'ai les yeux rouges ! »

« Comme sur la plupart des photos. Au moins quand on la verra, on se rappellera du beau discours que tu nous as fait. » Lui répond Craig en se levant. Token sort de son sac un appareil photo de professionnel et le pied qui va avec.

C'est tout ou rien.

Il pose l'appareil en face d'un arbre et règle le retardateur sur 20 secondes.

« Faites votre plus beau sourire, faut montrer à ce foutu appareil qu'on est heureux et que rien ne pourra nous séparer. » Clyde en profite pour se moquer de Token.

« C'est limite une réplique de film ton truc ! » Token hausse les épaules.

« Peu importe, dépêchez-vous. »

Une fois le flash passé, Token va chercher l'appareil pour montrer la photo.

« On la garde. »

« Elle est parfaite. » Dit Craig en voyant à quel point le bonheur se lit sur la photo.

« Dans ma vie future, dès que j'aurais un coup de blues, je regarderai cette photo, et je penserai à quel point on était heureux aujourd'hui. » Continue-t-il en souriant. « Et à quel point le bonheur est en chacun de nous. »

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

Alors, pour commencer, merci à tous pour m'avoir laissée des reviews, m'avoir soutenue, donnée des conseils, merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début de cette fic (et parfois ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps, je reconnais vos pseudos pour la plupart !)  
Alors j'aimerais citer quelques noms pour vous dire que je vous remercie.  
D'abord Romi-inu, qui me suit depuis ma première fic, vraiment un grand merci à toi pour ton soutien !  
Je remercie aussi MissTweekers qui m'a gaté en reviews et qui est là depuis longtemps.  
Mais aussi un grand merci à Miss Cactus, fannymanhahit, Lalwend, Kawaii-Nodoka, Jeananas, , mais aussi à Yahto Mingan pour la longue critique constructive. Et pour tous ceux que j'aurais pu oublier sachez que je vous remercie quand même !

Bonnes vacances à vous tous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire toute cette fic, la fin étant un clin d'oeil à ce que je vais vivre cet été, puisque ce sera surement le dernier avec mes amies, étant donné que je pars dans une école assez loin d'elles.

Mais bon, maintenant place à l'été et j'espère pouvoir publier quelque chose le plus tôt possible !


End file.
